The Straw Hat Adventures of Nina and Mina
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU with New Crewmembers. Nina and Mina are twins from Earth... when Mina runs away to the One Piece World and dragging Nina along they meet Luffy who's forming his crew, how will this change things? Please R
1. Meet the Twins

A/N: Yes another retelling story from me... I don't know why but I like doing these kind fo stories... any who... this one is based on a pitch I made a while back to a comic company for ideas... this is based on the Adventures of Nina and Mina, it focused on twins Nina and Mina Mathews... Nina was a down to earth smart girl adept slightly stressed out girl while Mina was insane, invented things that usual didn't work in some way and fought crime as a Batman like Superhero... this came into my head a while back but hey... here's the first chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't' own One Piece, if I did it would have been done by Funi from the very begging... but I do own Nina and Mina...

Nina: For now... after all the company owns when it done...

Me: Please don't mention that... I also own any other OC that may appear later on...

The Straw Hat Adventures of Nina and Mina

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Meet the Twins

Nina Mathews was silently reading in the room she shares with her identical twin sister Mina… although Nina and Mina were identical twins even though Nina had shoulder length hair and wore glasses while Mina didn't' wear glasses and her hair was long they were far from identical when it didn't come their personalities…, Nina was smart quiet while… belonged in mental situation… and that's when Mina came in… screaming her head off as usual babbling nonstop about her latest invention.

"What is it this time?" asked Nina.

"Well… first I'm going to tell you that we're running away…" said Mina.

"What?" said Nina.

"I said…" said Mina.

"No… not that kind of what… what do you mean? And does it have to do with your invention?" asked Nina.

"Yes…" said Mina who began to drag her twin sister into her laboratory… There was something that looked like a giant ring…

"This is an interdemensional transporter…" said Mina, "It provides a one-way destination between our world and beyond…"

"Why isn't it two way…" said Nina with her eye twitching…

"Because…" said Mina who sighed.

"The cops are closing in one you… aren't they?" asked Mina.

"Yes…" sighed Mina.

Mina was also known as the Flower a Batman-esque crime fighter… but the police hated her for obvious reasons… come she's a teenager who acts as superhero.

"That and without us mom might be able to live for herself…" said Mina, "And you need to stop visiting dad's grave and stop going after Kevin… he's a geek…"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" demanded Mina.

"No!" said Mina, she took out her ribbon and grabbed a backpack that she packed for Nina and then tied Nina with said ribbon…

"Now let's go to the other world…" said Mina.

"Did you leave a note for mom…" said Nina.

She began to fiddle with the controls…

"Dear god… I hope this doesn't work as usual…" muttered Nina.

That's when the portal glowed Mina put on her backpack grabbed her unwilling sister and both went though the portal… not knowing where they were headed… when they landed… in the ocean.

"I'm going to kill you…" said Nina.

"Hey at least on of my inventions worked for once…" said Mina.

"We won't know unless some saves us…" said Nina, "And unite me!"

"Sorry!" said Mina who untied her twin sister.

Mina and Nina began to wave their arms while shouting for help… inside the boat were two boys, one was 17 years old wearing a straw hat, red vest and jeans while the others a teenaged boy with glasses and pink hair… he looked rather nerdy.

"Hey Nina… he's your type…" said Mina with a sly smirk.

"Shut up…" mumbled Nina, "Hello… I'm Nina and this is my younger sister Mina…"

"By only few minutes!" yelled Mina.

"Anyways… can you tell us where we are…" said Nina.

Back on Earth… Nina and Mina's arrived from work.

"Nina, Mina… I'm home!" said their mother then saw a note… it read "Dear Mom… if you are reading this then my newest invention was a success with my newest invention I made a one way gate way to another world… in other words I was run away… I took Nina with me… you need a new life… you work too hard for us… Nina needs a new life as well… she visits dad's grave too often… and me… I have a confession to make… I'm the Flower! That's right me… and the cops have been on my case lately and I can't take it anymore… please don't kill yourself… find a new man… make a new family go to New Orleans and go wild on one of those videos… may you have a happy life… Mina… PS I took all the snack food… after all I don't what sort of food will be in this new world… so enjoy!"

She sat down… she lost everything… her husband died in the war… her daughter ran away and dragged along her other daughter… she looked at the calendar "Well Marti Gras is coming soon…" she said… she was going to follow Mina's advise… but before starting a new life… party!

Back in the other world Nina had finished her story… the two boys were Luffy (the boy in the hat) and Koby (the boy with the glasses)

"So you're really from another world?" asked Luffy.

"That's right… since this isn't Earth!" said Mina holding her fingers with "V is for Victory!"

"Just great… we're stuck in another world…" said Nina.

"Then if you have no where else to go then join my crew!" yelled Luffy.

"What kind of crew?" asked Mina.

"A pirate crew!" said Luffy.

"Did ya say pirates?" asked Mina.

"Yeah!" said Luffy.

"I'm in!" yelled Mina.

"That's great!" yelled Luffy.

"Great… curse you Disney…" muttered Nina, "Your not a member are you Koby?"

"No… I'm joining the Marines…" said Koby.

"I see…" said Nina.

"So what can you do?" asked Luffy.

"A big old squat of nothing…" said Nina, "I'm smart… but I don't think I can do anything…"

"I take martial arts…" said Mina, "Which I can't show you on this boat because it's too small but I can show you something cool that's my other gift"

Mina tossed a book high into the air then caught it… with her ribbon.

"That is so cool…" said Luffy.

"Amazing…" said Koby.

"Thanks… I use the Mortal Arts and Rhythmic Gymnastics in sync to fight criminals… but I guess it's going to the opposite in this world…" said Mina.

"Great…" said Nina while adjusting her glasses, "We get stuck in Mina's dream world and I'm completely useless… yay for me…"

The strange group sailed on…

"So Luffy… where are we headed?" asked Nina.

"We're headed to get Roronoa Zoro to join us!" said Luffy.

"And so I can join the Marines…" said Koby.

"Okay…" said Nina.

"He can be first mate… I'm just here for the adventure!" said Mina.

Luffy grinned and said "Me too!"

"Oh dear god no…" said Nina.

She went over the mast and began to repeatedly bang her head "Let this be a nightmare! Let this be a nightmare!" she said over and over again…

Sometime later they got to the island… Luffy and Mina ran to a restaurant while Koby and Nina followed closely behind.

"It's not a nightmare…" cried Nina.

Koby sweatdroped… he didn't know what to say…

Not too long later they were at a restaurant…

"Can I have your food Nina…" said Luffy.

"Sure…" said Nina giving Luffy her food… she was wasn't hungry… she was depressed that her sister got her into another thing again…

"I'm going to explore the town… find me when you're done…" said Nina leaving the restaurant.

"What's with her?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Mina.

"Maybe it's the fact that you dragged her into another world with out her permission…" thought Koby with a sweat drop.

"So how are we going to get Roronoa Zoro to join?" asked Mina.

This got a reaction from everyone in the restaurant… everyone reacted in fear

"I wonder why they did that?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Koby.

"I have a theory…" said Mina, "Roronoa Zoro!"

Jump!

"Roronoa Zoro!"

Jump!

"Roronoa Zoro!"

Jump!

"Roronoa Zoro!"

Jump!

"Roronoa Zoro!"

Jump!

"Lorna Zoro…" this time was a whisper.

No one reacted this time… as they couldn't hear it…

"Darn it… I was hoping it would be like Family Guy with that time with Meg" said Mina snapping her fingers.

"Okay…" said Koby with a sweat drop it was best to change the subject, "I heard Captain Morgan runs this base…"

Before Mina could say "The rum guy?" Everyone in the restaurant once again reacted in fear.

"That's strange…" said Luffy.

"Why would they jump when his name is said…" said Koby.

After lunch the trio headed over to the Marine Building… Koby looked up at it shaking.

"Come Kob'" said Mina, "Aren't you going to do it…"

"Um… well…" said Koby.

"Hey I'm going to look for Zoro!" said Luffy.

"I'm coming too!" said Mina.

"Nina was right… she is crazy…" thought Koby.

Luffy had looked over a fence and saw some guy on the other side… the three went closer and all three climbed a wall… And saw a man wearing a white shirt, dark green pants, boot and bandana… Mina could swear under his bandana was green hair… that's when Koby off the wall.

"That's him… that's Zoro…" said Koby as he climbed back up the wall.

"So that's him…" said Luffy.

"Hey you!" said Zoro.

"He's talking to us…" cried Koby.

"Get away from here now!" said Zoro.

That's when a little girl showed up and appeared next to them on a ladder… she shushed them and began to give Zoro some rice balls she made…That's when a strange ("gay" as Mina put it) blonde guy along with several Marines showed up… he took the rice balls, spat them out because they had sugar instead of salt and ordered a Marine to throw over the over the wall… fortunately Luffy stretched his arms to catch her…

"How did you do that?" asked Mina jumped down from the wall.

"I'm a rubber man…" said Luffy stretching his cheek, "I ate the Gum Gum Fruit now I can stretch like rubber…"

"Cool…" said Mina she went over the little girl who was fine adept crying and did her best to comfort her.

Meanwhile Nina was exploring the town… lost in thought "Great… just great…" thought Nina, "I'm in another world and I'm completely useless… if I try to stay on this island Mina will drag me along… I cant' fight… I can learn but there's no way I can fight… great… just great" she thought.

"Hey… you girl…" said a voice.

She turned to a cloak figure in an alley…

"What?" asked Nina.

"You're not from the island are you?" asked the man.

"You could say that…" said Nina.

"Good I need you to eat this for me…" said the man taking out a pink fruit with swirls.

"What is that?" asked Nina raising an eyebrow.

"It's the Petal Petal Fruit… said to be the weakest of all Logia Devil Fruits…" said the man, "I already ate a Devil Fruit do if I eat this one I'll explode…"

"Devil Fruit?" asked Nina.

"Yes… these fruits are not ordinary fruits… each one gives the eater a different power with three classes… the Petal Petal Fruit is a Logia… one that allows a person into the element he or she eats and control said element, in this fruit's case flower petals… but like all devil fruits you'll never be able to swim again…" said the man, "So will you eat it?

"Nice story… but no… sound too unrealistic to me…" said Nina as she began to walk away.

That's when the man ran towards her extremely quickly and stuffed the fruit into her mouth at a rapid speed… The fruit was disgusting… and Nina began to choke.

"Why did you do that! How were you able to do that?" yelled Nina.

"Because I ate the Quick Quick Fruit… I'm able to move very fast… and if Captain Morgan finds out I'm dead…" said the man who ran away much like The Flash would.

"That was weird…" said Nina with a gag, "I just hope that fruit wasn't poisonous…"

Nina didn't know why but her body felt strangely…it wasn't that she felt sick… she just felt… weird… but completely felt fine…she just felt off… she decided to look for Luffy and Mina.

Elsewhere in town, Luffy didn't get Zoro to join mostly because he made a deal with the son of Captain Morgan the weird guy who took the girl's rice balls, his name was Helmeppo… Rika (the little girl he saved) was telling Luffy, Koby and Mina the story about how Zoro saved her… how he hurt Helmeppo's dogs when they were about to attack Rika.

"That horrible…" said Mina.

"I can't believe Zoro was arrested for that!"

"Zoro's not really a bad guy…" said Rika.

"Hey… what happened?" asked Nina joined them.

"What happened to you… you look like someone did some to you…" said Mina.

"Some guy forced a weird fruit down my throat… said it gives me powers and wouldn't be able to swim again…" said Nina.

"Really?" said Luffy surprised.

"Like I believe that sort of mumbo jumbo… it's not like it's real…" said Nina.

Luffy seemed to laugh…

"What's so funny?" said Nina.

"Oh nothing except for a fact…" said Luffy.

Before Luffy could finish his sentence every one nearby were bowing to Helmeppo.

"In three days I will execute Zoro!" said Helmeppo.

"But what about your deal?" asked Luffy.

Helmeppo laughed… "That brute believed me… I never had any intent on keeping it…" said Helmeppo.

That's when Luffy socked him in the face…

"Awesome Luff'!" cheered Mina.

"Oh great…" said Nina.

"I'm telling daddy on you!" said Helmeppo getting up and running away with the Marines with him.

"Guys I decided… Zoro is joining after all…" said Luffy who then ran off.

"Oh great…" muttered Nina.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Mina, "Fighting agaisnt the man for once instead of for!"

"Your going to drag me along… aren't you?" said Nina.

"Good idea!" said Mina who began to drag Nina along… with Koby tailing them.

All three of them went to rescue Zoro… no knowing what would happened next….

Next Time: Luffy, Nina, Mina and Koby decide to free Zoro before eh gets executed... wait Nina does have powers? Luffy has powers too? What's going on? What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Please don't say anything about "Oh an OC with a Logia Fruit"... see Nina won't be able to control her powers for quite a while (not until after they get toe Grand line... if I get that far)... the plan is for to be filled with self doubt about herself and her powers... after all she's new in the One Piece world and unlike Mina (who won't eat a Devil Fruit due to her crime fight prowess) she's not a fighter... so don't expert Nina to be Uber Powerful... and the fact that I mentioned it's the weakest known Logia might also balance it out...


	2. Flowers

Chapter 2: Flowers

The twins and the wannabe Marine ran towards where Zoro was being held… Nina was scared… she wasn't' a fighter… she swore she would haunt Mina if she gets killed… But Mina… here's what she was thinking…

"Damn it I can't get that song out of my head…" thought Mina.

Okay so she wasn't thinking of the danger… then again she's insane…

All three got to the place where Zoro was tied up… Koby and Mina began to untie him.

"Don't worry we're here to save you!" said Koby.

"Look I already told that kid…" said Zoro.

"Look like you want to die then! Because that gay dude isn't keeping his promise…" said Mina.

"What?" said Zoro.

"It's true…" said Koby.

"Luffy socked that gay dude in the face when he found out…" said Mina.

"Right now you and Luffy need to work together to fight a common enemy... you don't have ot become a pirate…" said Koby.

"Even though it's insanely awesome benign a pirate!" yelled Mina.

"Just ignore Mina… she's insane…" said Nina.

"Says you!" said Mina.

"What's with her? She seems scared out her mind…" said Zoro looking at Nina.

"Of course I am…" said Nina, "Because of them!"

She pointed the Marines that just showed up.

"So Roronoa Zoro…" said a big mane with a giant axe for a hand.

"Oh my god! It's trap jaw from He-Man!" yelled Mina.

"Shut up…" said Nina.

So Roronoa Zoro…" said the Trap Jaw like man who was probably Captain Morgan, "You were allies in the war on pirates… I was thinking that I could give you final wish."

"Shove that huge ax up your ass and…" said Zoro.

Before he could finish his sentence, Captain Morgan ordered his men to fire… before the bullet hit Luffy jumped in between the group. The bullets bounced back and nearly hit the marines…

"Whoa…" said Nina.

"Awesome!" yelled Mina.

"What was that…" said Zoro.

Luffy walked over Zoro and took off swords that were strapped to his back brought them to, "I didn't know which one was yours so I brought all three…"

"I use all three… I practice Santoryu…" said Zoro.

"How do you use the third one?" thought Mina.

Images of various things appeared in her… with his mouth, with one of his feet… with his butt… then the Bum Bum Song popped into her head. She began to hum said song…

"Mina's gone bye, bye…" said Nina with a sweat drop, "Luffy… you might need to expect5 this a lot…"

"Um… okay…" said Luffy, "So will you join!"

"If I have to choose to say here and die and become a pirate and live I choose to become a pirate…" said Zoro.

This snapped Mina out as she and Luffy began to celebrate.

"I'll only join if you untie me right now…" yelled Zoro.

"Don't mind them…" said Nina adjusting her glasses, "Mina's well off… I just met Luffy today so I don't know about him."

Luffy began to untie Zoro… while Mina decided to fight the Marines.

"I'm taking these guys out!" said Mina with a smirk while taking out her gymnastics ribbon, "They don't seem too tough"

Mina manipulated her ribbon to grab one of the Marines swords and fling it away. It was meant as an intimidation technique… but failed…

"Oh man!" said Mina running back to the group.

"Uh…" said Nina with a sweat drop as Mina failed and Luffy was only making Zoro's ropes tighter…

"Just give me my swords!" yelled Zoro.

The Marines were about to strike when Zoro who cut himself loose blocked them using his three swords… with the third in his mouth.

"Don't move or I'll slice your throats…" said Zoro.

The Marines began to cry… and some began to back away…

"Okay… I promise to join your crew… but there's one thing… my dream is to be the World's Greatest Swordsman… if being on your crew gets in the way then I'm going to make you commit seppuku…" said Zoro.

Luffy grinned, "I'm going to be king of the pirates… anything else would make me look bad…" said Luffy.

Zoro grinned…

"What are you doing? Go after them…" said Captain Morgan, "Get that girl in the glasses… she looked pathetic…"

One of the marines turned their attention onto Nina… the very same one that had his sword flung away by Mina… ran towards her and was about to cut her with his sword.

"Nina!" cried Mina.

"No…" whispered Nina.

Nina braced herself in fear. The Marine's sword struck… however it went right though her… however what odd was that not only it didn't hurt her but the part of her body the sword hit turned into yellow flower petals. The marine was in shock but fortunately was tossed aside by Mina's ribbon.

"You okay Nina?" asked Mina.

Nina fell to her knees blinking in confusion, "What… what just happened?" said Nina with her voice shaking.

"That girl…" said Captain Morgan.

"Zoro duck!" said Luffy.

That's when Zoro did so… and Luffy delivered a stretchy kick at the Marines… sending all of them flying.

"Awesome Luff', so that's the extent of your rubber powers!" said Mina.

"What are you?" asked Zoro.

"I'm a rubber man, I ate the Gum Gum Fruit..." said Luffy.

"No way…" whispered Nina, "Then it's true… what just happened… I really do have powers…" she thought.

"What is that man?" said one of the Marines.

"He ate one of the Devil Fruits… and I believe so did that girl…" said Captain Morgan.

"Devil fruits?" said another of the Marines.

Captain Morgan began to explain the powers of Devil Fruits, how just one bite would give a person extraordinary powers… at the cost of never being able to swim ever again… Nina heard this and twitched slightly…

"So I really do have powers…" she thought.

"There no way I can go up agaisnt a rubber man and Robnos Zoro…" said one of the Marines in fear.

"And those two girls are scary too…" added one Marine.

"I will not tolerate cowardice on my crew… those who were on the count of three kill yourselves…" said Captain Morgan.

"What's going on?" said Mina.

"Their going to kill themselves!" said Zoro.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" said Luffy.

Luffy ran up to Captain Morgan and the two began to fight… during the fight, Mina grabbed all the guns from the Marines hands using her ribbon.

"Now, now… you shouldn't listen to a big blow hard…" said Mina.

During said fight there was a yell, "Hey stop right now or four-eyes gets it!"

Everyone turned around and saw Helmeppo pointing a gun at Koby's head…

"Stop pounding my father or I'll shoot…" said Helmeppo.

Koby stood scared… but then yelled "Don't worry about me! Just rid of rid of these lousy Marines!"

Luffy grinned as he readied a punch… however Captain Morgan stood behind him...and was about to strike… fortunately Zoro took care of the captain while Luffy took care of the idiot son…

"All right!" cheered Mina, "Way to go!"

"We're not out of the woods yet…" said Nina pointing the other marines.

That's when the marines did something unexpected… they celebrated.

"What?" said Luffy, Zoro, Nina and Mina.

"Oh I get it! They hated him as much as everyone else… they were just too afraid!" said Koby.

"That's great for them!" cheered Mina.

That's when Zoro collapsed…

"Zoro!" cried Luffy and Mina.

"Need food…" he moaned…

This caused Nina to sweat drop…

Sometime later at Rika's house…

"9 servings… that's enough for me…" said Zoro.

"Only 9…" said Luffy still eating with several plates next to him…

"You seem more hungry than I am…" said Zoro.

"Thanks for feeding me along with the heroes…" said Koby.

"Me too…" said Nina.

"It was no problem…" said Rika's mother.

"Oh you did things…" said Mina.

"Koby was held hostage and I was sliced in half and survived somehow… we just got in the way" said Nina.

"How did you survive?" said Mina.

"Maybe it was your devil fruit…" said Luffy, "Did the guy say what powers you have?"

"He said and these are the guy's exact words: "The Petal Petal Fruit is a Logia… one that allows a person into the element he or she eats and control said element, in this fruit's case flower petals…"" said Nina.

"So does that mean you can turn into flower petals at anytime?" asked Mina.

"I don't know…" said Nina she looked at her left hand and focused… that's when said hand dissolved into lavender colored flower petals… she fell out of her chair while on the floor baked up into the walled then got up using the wall as a prop, all this happened in less than 5 seconds. She looked at the hand which was normal again.

"That… was freaky…" said Nina breathing heavily.

"I don't know that was pretty cool…" said Mina.

"This all your fault!" yelled Nina.

"Why would you say that?" said Mina.

"You know what you did!" yelled Nina.

The two began to glare lighting at each other… causing everyone in the room to sweat drop…

"So Luffy…" said Zoro changing the subject from the bickering sisters, "When am I going to meet the rest of the crew…" asked Zoro.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"You know… the helmsman, the doctor…" said Zoro.

"Oh it's just the 4 of us…" said Luffy.

"Just the 4 of us…" said Zoro.

"That's right… just the 4 of us…" said Nina no longer paying attention to her sister.

"Ha! Victory is mine!" yelled Mina doing a Stewie impression.

Nina rolled her eyes, "Half of which are nut jobs… well I'm guessing Luffy is a nut job… I only met him earlier today…" said Nina.

"There's better be a ship…" said Zoro.

Nina jabbed her thumb towards the nearby window… to the small dingy… where a dog a peeing on.

"Don't worry!" said Luffy, "Soon we're have a big ship a big crew!"

Luffy began to day dream about having the big ship…

"See what I said nut job…" sighed Nina.

"I should have doubled checked before I joined…" said Zoro.

"I shouldn't have followed Mina into her lab…" said Nina.

Both sighed… yep… these two were going to get along…

"So where are you headed?" asked Rika.

"The Grand Line…" said Luffy.

That's when Koby spat out his drink…

"Okay…" said Mina.

"So what's the Grand Line?" asked Nina.

"You haven't heard of the Grand Line?" asked Koby then remembered… "Oh right… not from this world…"

"Yeah…" said Nina.

Koby began to explain the Grand Line as well as the Red Line… Which Nina picked up quickly.

"So the Grand Line is the Equator which is a very dangerous stretch of sea…" said Nina.

"Oh… wow… sounds so exciting…" said Mina.

"Right now I hate you so much…" said Nina.

The two began another glaring match… which lasted though Koby began babbling about the dangers of the Grand Line, Luffy reassuring him, Zoro pointing out that Koby not be able to join because he was the cabin boy to a pirate and finally needed when the marines arrived… which was a mutual end…

"So you are pirates… right…" said the high ranking marine.

"That's right… I have three crewmembers…" said Luffy.

"We are grateful… really… but we can't have pirates stay in this town…" said the high ranking Marine.

A crowd that gathered outside were complaining for obvious reasons… but Luffy on the other hand…

"Okay let's go…" said Luffy.

"What about him… is he with you…" said the Marine pointing to Koby.

"Well…" said Luffy who began to tell Koby's story… but stopped when Koby socked him in the face… with that Luffy began to hit back… Zoro, Nina and Mina all knew that this was an act so that Koby would get into the marines… and Mina took it upon her self make Luffy didn't go overboard by taking out her ribbon and using it to grab Luffy's arm before he punched Koby again.

"Stop Cap… you made your point…" said Mina.

"Get out of here right now! I can see you're not friends!" yelled the Marine.

As all 4 left Koby saw Luffy grin… realizing what Luffy did… in fact everyone in the room knew what Luffy did as…

"You're a really bad actor… you know that…" said Nina as the 4 of them walked towards the boat.

Luffy only laughed…

"Well we should leave… everyone in town hates us… that's how a pirate should leave… said Zoro.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Koby, Rika and her mother… Koby began to salute at them.

"I'll never forget any of you…" said Koby.

"A Marine saluting a Pirate…" said Zoro.

"Bet that doesn't happen everyday… right?" said Nina.

And so they began to sail away… as they did the entire base saluted as the entire town waved goodbye… and so the crew of 4 sailed to their next adventure… not knowing what would happen next… or where they were going… hell none of them knew where they were going…

Next Time: Well they're lost... can it get worse? Yes, when Luffy gets carries away by a giant bird and they lose him because of some pirates... is possible that it would get any worse than that... maybe it shouldn't be asked...


	3. Big Bird

Chapter 3: Big Bird

It was awkwardly silent… the 4 member crew on a tiny boat none talking… well there was noise… Mina was eating Captain Crunch out of the box (she took before she left home)… Zoro couldn't take it anymore and decided to make small talk.

"So Nina… Mina… you're from another world… right…" said Zoro.

"Sure are… I sent us here though a gateway I invented…" said Mina.

"She didn't ask if I wanted to come… she just about kidnapped me…" said Nina adjust her glasses.

Zoro sweatdroped…

"So what's your home world like?" asked Luffy.

Mina smirked… she went into her backpack and pulled out a boom box… she played it which played dramatic music… "In a world where war reached across the planet one girl had one choice…" said Mina in a dramatic voice that sounded like that voice from the move theaters… that's when the music changed to Hero (the song from the first Spiderman movie), Zoro raised an eyebrow, Nina sighed and shook her in disappointment while Luffy was curious what the boom box was…

"To in stay in a world…" said Mina.

Nina crawled over the boom box and stopped the music, "What… the… hell was that?" she asked.

"Just my explanation of where we come from…" said Mina.

"It sounded like a trailer for a movie about you…" said Nina.

"Got me there!" said Mina.

"I'll explain…" said Nina, "Our world is called earth… There are many different countries spanning 6 continents, as well as an inhospitable 7th continent which only scientists live… there is indeed a war going on… between the United States and a country called Iraq… our father died there in that war…"

Nina began to get really sad…

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"Oh Nina's just bummed that she can't visit dad's grave anymore…" said Mina.

"And who's fault is that?" said Nina, "Now we're stuck here! Because you just had to run away and drag me along!"

"Um…" said Luffy.

"What!" yelled the twins.

"I was hoping if you had any meat?" said Luffy.

"Bad move…" mumbled Zoro.

"No… no meat… I didn't think of packing any…" said Mina.

"You know I'll explain more about our world later…" said Nina with a sigh… she leaned back and stared at her hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy.

"I'm learning how to use my powers with out freaking out…" said Nina.

Her hand once began to dissolve into lavender colored flower petals… Nina was a little nervous but reminded her self that this was a new power that she had… she then focused her hand back into shape.

"I'm getting the hang of it…" said Nina with a smirk.

"Hey maybe next time… you can do your whole body…" said Mina.

"No… no on the boat anyways… I might fall out… and I can't swim anymore…" said Nina, "Maybe if we get to land…"

"Oh yeah…" said Mina, "Oh that reminds me… when are we going to reach land?"

There was an awkward silence… Nina was a genius… hey so was Mina… even if she was a little eccentric… okay… insane… after all who else could build a interdemensional gateway? They knew that silence meant one thing…

"Please don't tell me we're lost…" said Nina.

There was a silence…

"Oh man…" sighed Nina.

"So it's a not a problem…" said Luffy, "Drifting always worked best…"

"That's not good!" yelled Nina.

"What about you Zoro?" asked Mina.

"Well I went looking for someone out at sea… but then I couldn't' find my way back to my home village so I decided to hunt pirates… had to make a living somehow…" said Zoro.

"So you go lost…" said Luffy and Mina at the same time.

"Don't put it that way!" yelled Zoro.

"Well anyways… this is great… we have someone who doesn't care where he goes, someone who doesn't no where he's going and two people who aren't even from this world… we're screwed…" said Nina.

"On the plus side we have a ton of snacks that will last us a while…" said Mina.

"Got any red vines?" sighed Nina.

"Put it in your backpack…" said Mina.

Nina went though her back pack that Mina packed for her and took out some red vines.

"Got anything thing that's eatable?" asked Zoro.

Mina threw a bag of potato chips at Zoro's head… he opened the bag and ate the salty treat…

"I want meat!" complained Luffy.

"Sorry Luff' if I knew about you I would have packed a Slim Jim or some other jerky but sorry…" said Mina.

Luffy laid on floor looking up to the sky… that's when he saw a bird in the sky.

"Hey do if I can get that bird I can eat it?" asked Luffy.

"Depends… can you get it…" said Nina.

"I think I can…" said Luffy.

He stretched his arms onto the mast… then launched him self shouting "Gum Gum Rocket!" he managed to get to the bird… but he didn't catch the bird… the bird caught him… because it was a giant bird… and it was going to eat him...

"Help me!" yelled Luffy.

This made all three members drop their snacks in shock… Zoro grabbed the oars and began to row like never before and did his best to keep his eye on the bird… while Mina kept her eye incase Zoro lost it on the bird while Nina held on for dear life as she couldn't swim anymore.

That's when all three saw three people in the water…

"Hey help us!" yelled one of them.

"I'm not rowing so hop on!" yelled Zoro.

The three men were about to brace themselves but Mina yelled "Don't worry… I'll help you on board!"

The small boat approached quickly they were pulled by a ribbon on board… however none of them were happy.

"You trying to kill us!" all three yelled.

"Be more grateful I just saved your life!" said Mina.

"We'll show you grateful…" said the one of the men, "Stop this boat… because we're Buggy's pirates…"

They were about to attack… fortunately Zoro took care of them… after he beat them up they rowed the boat… at an easy pace because Mina lost track of the giant bird holding Luffy.

"Sorry Zoro Pirate Hunter Sir… were didn't know it was you…" said one of the men.

"Thanks to you we lost our captain…" said Mina.

The three men were pirates were muttering to themselves…

"Captain Buggy won't be happy…" mumbled one of the pirates.

"Why were in the sea? asked Mina.

That's when they began their pitiful story about how a girl took their treasure and their boat then a storm came though and destroyed their boat (that the girl "traded" them)… however all three members weren't paying attention but were rather talking about the snacks they were eating.

"Wow… this thing is good…" said Zoro eating a Reese's.

"And the great thing is that I saw on TV how to make our own…" said Mina.

"TV?" asked Zoro.

"It's a type of box that allowed people to watch things…" said Nina.

"We're talking here!" yelled all three pirates.

"Sorry… sheesh…" said Mina, "So who's that Buggy guy you're talking about?"

"You don't know of Captain Buggy?" said one of the pirates.

Zoro and the twins shook their heard no.

"Buggy the Clown is one of the fiercest on the East Blue… he has the power of one of the Devil Fruits…"

"He ate a Devil Fruit?" asked Nina.

"Did you just say "Buggy the Clown"?" said Mina, "As in a big red nose and floppy shoes…"

All three nodded and this made Mina laughed hard…

"Oh man this world is messed up…" said Mina.

"Don't laugh!" yelled all three pirates.

"You guys think that he might know where Luffy is?" said Zoro.

"We can always check…" said Nina who was a little nervous.

"What's wrong…" said Mina who was still laughing.

"I'm just worried that we might get into another fight… after all I still don't know how to control my powers…" said Nina, "After I just got them recently…"

"That just means you're scared…" said Mina.

Nina blushed heavily, "No it doesn't… You know I'm not used to fight fighting like you…" said Nina.

"Let's just focus on finding Luffy and not your petty arguments…" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said Nina.

"Fine…" mumbled Mina.

They arrived where Buggy was staying… one could guess by the ship that looked it was from the circus…

"So this is where Buggy is…" said Zoro.

"I hope he's knows where Luffy is…" said Mina.

"I hope we don't get into a fight…" said Nina.

That's when there was an explosion…

"Who wants to bet Luffy got himself into that one?" asked Zoro.

"I'm in…" said Mina.

Both ran towards where the explosion came from…with Nina tailing them not far behind… Both Zoro and Mina arrived on a roof top where Mina heard noise… there was Luffy… in a cage… with a canon pointed at him… and several clowns (no really) were attacking a red hair girl who put out the canon's fuse with her bare hands, fortunately Zoro managed to stop them with his sheathed swords…

"You okay…" said Mina kneeling next to the girl.

The girl nodded…

"Mina! Zoro!" said Luffy happily the cage.

"Don't… forget… me…" said a rather exhausted Nina who just climbed to the roof.

"Wow Nina… you look tired…" said Mina.

"Maybe if some didn't leave!" yelled Nina who then began to breath heavily, "I'll… be… okay... in… a minute…"

"So who's this?" asked Zoro motioning over the red haired girl.

"Oh that's Nami… she's our navigator…" said Luffy.

"I never agreed to that!" yelled the girl named Nami.

Zoro and Mina began to examine the cage.

"I don't think I can cut though this…" said Zoro.

"Zoro you're here to get bounty are you?" asked Buggy.

"No… I quit bounty hunting…" said Zoro.

"That's a shame… killing you would put a nice feather in my cap…" said Buggy.

Zoro tried his best to ignore him but someone said, "Let the baby have his bottle…"

"Mina…" sighed Nina.

"What's the worse that can happen…" said Mina.

Zoro shrugged and decided "Why not!"

Nina was the only one that remembered that Buggy like Luffy and herself ate a Devil Fruit… Nina sighed… on the plus side… Zoro will learn an important lesion… "Don't listen to Mina's ideas… And with that the fight began…

Next Time: Zoro, Nina and Mina all fight Buggy... what will happen? And what will happen with Luffy stuck in that cage? Find out next time!


	4. Hey, Hey! It’s Buggy the Clown!

Chapter 4: Hey, Hey! It's Buggy the Clown!

Zoro and Buggy squared off… thanks to the persistence of one Mathews Mina (due to the face that her last name came first in this world that's what she went by)… sadly the one that egged him basically was looking over the cage to find any weak points.

"Why aren't you watching the fight… I thought you told him to fight…" said Nina.

"I don't know…" said Mina with a shrug.

"If it weren't for the fact we came from the same embryo I don't know how we could be related…" said Nina.

"Hey!" yelled Mina.

"Just watch!" said Nina.

Luffy, Nina, Mina and Nami watched the fight… Zoro drew all three of his swords and slashed Buggy… Luffy and the girls were shocked and horrified when Buggy… just fell apart… But Nina was the only who noticed something off… and it wasn't for the fact that Buggy's crew were laughing.

"Why would they be laughing with their captain killed?" asked Nami.

"There's no blood… it has something to do with his devil fruit power…" thought Nina, "Zoro be careful… there's something off… there's no blood!" she yelled.

"What?" said Zoro.

That's when he noticed it… there was no blood… but it was too late… as a floating hand had stabbed Zoro in the gut from behind… at the same time the rest of Buggy's body floated up…

"What the…" said Nami.

I ate the Chop Chop Fruit… I'm a real cut up…" said Buggy with a grin.

"One of the Devil Fruits… I always thought they were legend…" said Nami.

"A Chop Chop Man… is he a monster?" said Luffy as an invisible arrow pointed to him saying "Rubber man"

"I didn't hit any vitals but the fight is over…" said Buggy.

"No it's not!" said Mina, "'Cause new fighters are in… and we're going to rock your socks Biotech!"

"Really who?" said Buggy with a laugh.

"Me and my sister Nina!" said Mina, "Just call us the flower sisters!"

Nina walked up to her sister and whispered "Are you crazy?"

"No I'm not… let's try operation blinding shield… you use your new power act like a shield and while he's distracted I come up from behind and figure out a way to attack…" said Mina.

"Fine but if I get hurt it your own fault…" said Nina.

"Let's do this!" yelled Mina.

Both ran towards the pirates clown…

"You think your going to fight me!" yelled Buggy.

Buggy launched his hand which held a dagger towards the twins… Nina ran in front of the dagger… when it stabbed the area turned into red flower petals… causing all of Buggy's crew to gasp.

"You ate one too didn't you?" said Buggy.

"Yes… but it's wasn't my choice some guy stuffed it down my throat…" said Nina.

"No way!" said Nami.

When everyone was paying attention to Nina, Mina jumped behind Buggy and tied him up with her ribbon.

"What the!" yelled Buggy.

"Never judge a book by it's cover Krusty… My sister was merely a distraction… she just got her powers and still doesn't know how to control them…" said Mina, "Sorry but I got you!"

"Is that so?" said Buggy.

That's when Buggy separated himself from being tied up… Mina sweatdroped… Nina sighed...

"I knew this was going to happen…" said Nina.

"I'm just going to stand over there!" said Mina.

She ran extremely quickly to next to Luffy's cage.

Buggy and Nina stared at each other.

"I'm going to join my crazy sister… and let's just say we're even matched…" said Nina.

"What would I do that…" said Buggy.

"Because I don't know how to use my powers very well with the exception of knowing you can't hurt me… which created an even amount of difference for the both of us thusly if we fought neither one of us would be hurt…" said Nina.

"What?" said Buggy.

"I can't hurt you, you can't hurt me…" said Nina rolling her eyes.

"Oh… I see…" said Buggy now getting it.

Nina began to walk away when Buggy threw a dagger at Nina's arm… which managed to cut it a little, the pirate clown binge laugh.

"Your difference is only when you pay attention…" said Buggy.

"You are aware that I'm paying attention right now… right…" said Nina holding her injured arm.

"I know but I can figure out a way to distract you…" said Buggy.

Luffy watched and realized that Nina was going to get hurt badly.

"Hey Big Nose if you want to pick on someone pick on me!" yelled Luffy.

"What did you call me!" yelled Buggy.

He turned his attention away from the elder Flower Sister, and turned it towards Luffy. He flew his hand, which held a dagger to Luffy.

"Luffy watch out!" yelled Nina.

Fortunately Luffy caught it in his mouth.

"Buggy I'm going to clobber you!" said Luffy biting though the dagger.

Buggy drew back his hand and began to laugh.

"Oh really…" said Buggy.

"Guys run!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait they came here to save you why are you telling to run!" yelled Nami

Yet somehow the three got the message.

"Roger!" said Zoro.

"Gottcha Captain!" said Mina.

"You're insane… but I'll go along with it…" said Nina.

Nami stared at the three… that's when the three ran into different directions… Nina ran towards Luffy, while Mina ran in some random direction while Zoro ran towards the canon, Nami stared at the three. Nina stood in front of Luffy's cage standing right in front… as a shield, Mina went off to the side and stabilized the canon with her ribbon while Zoro ran over of the canon and began to push it up…

"What they doing!" yelled Buggy.

And with all of his strength Zoro managed to flip is over…

"It's still loaded!" yelled buggy.

"Hey do you have a light?" asked Zoro.

"Uh… yeah…" said Nami.

They all lit the fuse, and everyone covered their ears as the canon fired toward Buggy and his crew.

"All right we did!" cheered Mina, "But how are we going to get Luffy out?"

"Leaving him in there is fine…" said Zoro.

Zoro began to lift the cage over his head... but the wound he earned Buggy began to bleed… a lot.

"Stop Zoro… your guts will squirt out!" said Luffy.

"Then I'll put them back in…" said Zoro.

"Just please stop… we can figure out another way!" said Nina.

Mina stood there looking back at where Buggy's crew once was, her time as a crime fighter gave her good instincts…

"Their still alive…" said Mina.

"Are you sure?" said Luffy.

As the dust began to clear Buggy began to laugh.

"You think that could rid of me?" said Buggy.

"Nina… I have an idea…" said Mina, "Do you think you can create some sort of smoke screen with your flower petals?"

"I'm unsure…" said Nina unsure.

"Nina you have to… it's the best way to get away!" said Mina extremely seriously.

Nina rarely saw her sister act like that… Nina knew that they lives were in danger… sure she was scared… but this no time to be scared…

A large amount of yellow flower petals emerged from Nina's body and created a sort of smoke screen. In a very short time the 4 person crew managed to get away to another building not too far away. There Luffy was untied (and trying to crew his way out of the bars), Zoro was taking a good breather, Nina looked at her hands shaking in shock how she used her powers and Mina… well she was completely fine.

"So what are we going to do now?" said Mina.

"I have no idea…" said Zoro.

And with that they managed to rescue Luffy… well sort of, he was still stuck in a cage.

Next Time: After somewhat escaping they meet a dog and the mayor of the town... what is the dog's story and what why does he protect the pet food store? Find out next time!


	5. What a Cute Little Dog

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5: What a Cute Little Dog

It was somewhere in the middle of town… Zoro dragged the cage where Luffy was in… Zoro wasn't doing too good due to the wound. Nina was in shock… still she still couldn't believe her powers… Mina on the other hand was completely fine… well other than worried about the others.

"I can't go on…" said Zoro.

"That's okay…" said Mina, "We can figure out something!"

"Do you have any ideas?" said Nina.

"No! But my thinking song will help me!" said Mina.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, Luffy just stared while Nina said "Hurray…" in a very, very sarcastic tone.

Mina took out her boom box and put in a CD, which began to play Robot Hell.

"Thinking song?" said Zoro.

"When ever she needs to come up with something she puts on a certain song it always changes because it never helps her…" said Nina.

"I see…" said Zoro.

"Hey there's a dog!" said Luffy.

Zoro and Nina looked and saw the dog.

"I wonder if it's real!" said Luffy

"Don't bother…" said Zoro.

Luffy gouged it's eyes… and the dog began to attack him.

"Idiot…" muttered Nina.

The dog stopped mauling the idiot pirate captain….

"Hey you know this isn't a good hiding place" said Nami who showed up.

"Isn't it our navigator!" said the boys.

"Hey I never agreed to that…" said Nami.

"Don't mind them…" said Nina.

"What with her?" said Nami.

"Listening to current thinking song…" said Nina.

The song ended and Mina had a great idea, "That's it!"

"What?" said Luffy.

"We annoy the hell out of him by perfuming a big musical number!" yelled Mina.

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Get a new song." said Nina.

"What was that?" said Nami.

"It's best you stay out of it… way out of it…" said Nina.

"Anyways I brought you something…" said Nami who took out something and threw on the ground… which was a key… which the dog ate.

"That sucks…" said Mina with a shrug.

"Great, just great!" yelled Nina.

"What wrong?" said Mina.

"What wrong you say! Everything! I was okay with the thing with the marines but this is worse! My insane sister just had to run away and drag me along… you had to take me to another world where I get powers I don't even want and I don't even think I will ever be able to control! I'm stuck with a idiot and some weird swordsman along with my sister and now this!" yelled Nina who began to cry, "I just want to go home and be normal…"

"Just ignore her… she's just hysterical…" said Mina with a shrug.

"I don't know she has a valid point… I mean you did practically kidnap her." said Zoro taking Nina's side.

"She just hysterical…" said Mina, "Hysterical!"

After a minute Nina calmed down, "Sorry normally I'm not like that… it's just being in a situation that should be from a dream but real is not something that I would ever expect happing to me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

"Me and my sister are from another world… she's nuts which explained why she built an interdemensional gateway and dragged me though it" said Nina, Then while here some guy forced a devil fruit in my mouth… now I have powers that I don't know how to use so I guess I have a right to be hysterical at time." explained Nina.

"I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"If you want proof! Here's a book my sister packed me for some odd reason." said Nina taking out an atlas.

"I packed incase we went to a world different than earth… I decided to pack it up Nina because she's the type of person the look at it while we're gone." said Mina.

"I'll look at it later." said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Why won't any one help me!" yelled Luffy.

"What are you doing to Chouchou?" asked a voice.

Everyone looked what to see an old man in armor that looked like a poodle.

Not too long later the dog apparently named Chouchou clamed down the man who was the mayor of the town named Boodle, he had also put Zoro in his house to get some rest.

"Where did you put Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"I just put him my house, his wounds were pretty bad but he said all he need is sleep." said Boodle.

"So…" said Mina, "You said your name is Boodle right? Has anyone ever called you "Boodle the Poodle"?"

"What the! You disrespectful brat!" yelled Boodle.

"Forgive my sister…" said Nina, "She's insane."

"Well at least I didn't develop panic attacks." said Mina.

"Look I have every right to have panic attacks!" yelled Nina.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Should we stop them?" asked Boodle.

"Do you have siblings?" asked Nami.

"No." said Boodle.

"Then I don't think that would be a good idea." said Nami with a sweat drop.

After a few minutes the twins had calmed down… only to find out they missed out on a story.

"Oh man!" said Mina, "We missed a certain plot point…"

"Yeah this dog has been guarding the store of his dead owner because it's his treasure!" explained Luffy.

"Thank for advancing the plot!" said Mina giving the thumbs up.

That's when there was a loud roar.

"What was that!" said Nina.

"It's Mohji the Lion Tamer!" said boodle.

Nami, Nina and Boodle ran in a random direction… forget Luffy while Mina stayed behind.

"Can you please give the key back?" asked Luffy.

"He might in a few days but I don't you would want it back!" said Mina.

Mina pulled out her ribbon.

"All right! I'm ready!" said Mina.

Meanwhile with the three that ran away.

"Oh man we forgot Luffy…" said Nina.

"What about your sister?" asked Nami.

"I really don't want to go into any details but I'll just say this… she has dealt with lions a few times so I'm not worried." said Nina.

"I see…" said Nami.

Mina was quickly looking over the weak points of the cage when a man riding a lion appeared.

"You two… where is Roronoa Zoro?" demanded the man.

"Hey nice costume!" said Mina barely paying attention.

"This is my actual hair…" said the man.

"Look like a costume." said Luffy.

"Why you!" yelled the man, "I am Mohji the lion tamer! Buggy's first mate!"

"Yeah… yeah!" said Mina, "I found a weak point!"

"Really that great!" said Luffy.

"Why you!" yelled Mohji, "Get her Ritchie."

Ritchie, the lion swiped at Mina who dodged... with an aerial flip and landed on the cage like nothing had happened.

"Honestly, back home I have a rep… I helped out in a Zoo break out for two different zoos! HA!" said Mina, "However I can tell you're not my designated opponent!"

"What?" said Mohji.

Mina used her ribbon rip out the lock.

"I had no idea how weak the lock was because I didn't get a look at before… sorry!" said Mina.

"That's okay!" said Luffy getting out the cage.

"I'm going to look for my sister! You fight and beat this guy! 'Kay!" said Mina.

Mina ran off to search for her sister… which she did find along with Nami and Boodle.

"Why aren't you helping Luffy?" asked Nina.

"It's not my place to help out here." said Mina, "Really…"

There was a silence, "Hey your name's Nami right?" asked Mina.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"Did you notice that our names are spelled with the same 4 letters: A, I, M and N… neither in that particular order!" said Mina.

Nami just sweatdroped when she that was one…

"She's like that all the time… so just ignore her." said Nina.

That's when they heard a crash… they headed to the crash to find Luffy in the rubble of a half destroyed building.

"What happened to you?" asked Nina.

"The lion knocked me into this building." said Luffy like it was nothing.

"Why aren't you injured? Look at the building!" said Nami.

"Don't worry… he's fine." said Nina.

"I'm going to look for Zoro." said Luffy running off.

"Wait the lion!" said Boodle.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Luffy can handle it!" said Mina.

"Does anyone smell something burning?" asked Nina sniffing the air.

"My roast!" yelled Mina randomly.

Everyone stared at Mina with a sweat drops.

"Oh come on! It's funny!" said Mina.

They ran to where the burning smell came from and saw Chouchou crying over the remains of his store, which was clearly set on fire.

"What happened!" yelled Mina.

"I bet someone's from Buggy's crew did ity!" said Nami, "That's why I hate pirates, they take away the things you care about and laugh."

"Not all pirates… I can already tell Luffy's not that way…" said Mina.

"You barely know him." said Nami glaring Mina.

"It's true we don't… and I can't believe I'm saying this: But I agree with Mina." said Nina.

Mina walked up to her older sister and placed her hand on her forehead, "No fever… because I thought you said something crazy."

"I did say something crazy!" said Nina with a sweat drop, "Anyways you can't judge Luffy like that! He's not the stereotypical evil pirates who rape, pillage and kill!"

"Nor is he a dashing adventurer with the eye patch that sweeps you off your feet and…" said Mina.

Nina pushed her sister, "Stereotyping is a very bad thing… in our world stereotypes have lead to wars, violence and other horrible things!" said Nina, "So don't lump Luffy in that category…"

Nami wasn't listening to the speech… mainly because Luffy showed up, Nami ran over to Luffy was about attack him, however Mina used her ribbon to restrain her.

"I can't let you get a bigger crew! Let go of me!" yelled Nami.

"What's your problem?" asked Luffy.

Luffy walked over to Chouchou and gave him a box of dog food.

"It was the only thing that was left." said Luffy.

Mina let of Nami and looked at her

"Luffy clearly fought the pirate that did this and win… for him…" said Mina, "He has a pure heart and will fight for what is right… even if it risks his life…"

"Luffy might not be the brightest bulb in the bunch but I can tell he's a good guy." said Nina.

Nami looked at the sisters and didn't know what to say.

"Apologize at least!" said the sisters at the exact same time giving a creepy twin vibe.

Nami sweatdroped and went to apologize… however them saying that.

"I brought the outfits incase you were wondering." said Mina.

"I don't think using them on Zoro or Luffy would be fun though." said Nina.

"Your right about that… we need someone who we can mess with…" said Mina.

"That's it!" yelled Boodle.

This earned the attention from everyone else.

"What's going on?" asked Mina.

Boodle began a speech about how this town was their treasure… about how he and his fellow town's people built this town and how he wasn't going let Buggy's crew destroy the town… of course something bad happened… Boodle's house was destroyed.

"WTF!" yelled Mina.

"WTF?" asked Luffy.

Are you going to use chat lingo sometimes?" asked Nina.

"IDK." said Mina with a shrug.

"Zoro was in there!" yelled Luffy.

When the dust cleared Zoro was a-okay.

"What a wake up call…" he said.

"Is that normal?" asked Nina, "I mean for this world?"

"No… it's not…" said Nami.

"Okay… thanks…" said Nina with a sweat drop.

"That's it!" said Boodle.

He was about run off but Nami restrain him.

"Stop it! You're being reckless!" yelled Nami.

"I know I'm being reckless!" said Boodle crying… then he managed to break free of Nami's grip and ran off.

"Oh man…" said Nami.

"Don't worry I'll protect him! I like the guy!" said Luffy.

"Whoo pee dee!" said Nina sarcastically, "Another fight!"

"Nami…" said Luffy, "I know you don't like pirates but please join us."

Luffy raised his hand to shake it with Nami, "Please…"

Nami slapped his hand away, "But for now just allies!" said Nami, "In the same goal…"

"That's fine with me…" said Luffy.

"All right!" yelled Mina, "Let's go!"

And so the battle with Buggy began.

Next Time: The fight with Buggy begins... and Nina and Mina are left to fight two sisters from Buggy's crew, Mina will be fine... but can Nina learn to control her powers to extent that she can get by? Find out next time!


	6. Let the Battle Begin

Chapter 6: Let the Battle Begin

They headed towards where Buggy's hideout was.

"Zoro… please… you should stay out of it…" said Nina.

"The wound is nothing…" said Zoro.

"I'm not a doctor… but I know for a fact that you should be fighting…" sighed Nina.

"I wonder if a ravishing scoundrel what will sweep me off me feet and then…" said Mina.

"Are you talking to me… because I don't remember the two of haven't a conversation…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Oh no…" said Luffy, "Look!"

Everyone looked to see Boodle was being choked in midair.

"I know I should make this joke… but is he being Force Choked?" asked Nina.

Nina glared at her sister… "Okay… not funny…" said Mina.

They ran towards what was going where Luffy managed to save Boodle from Buggy's grasp.

"I told you I'd clobber you." said Luffy.

Boodle stared at Luffy, "What are you doing here! Your outsiders! You shouldn't get involved."

That's when Luffy knocked him.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami and Nina.

"What he was in the way." said Luffy.

"Good idea…" said Zoro.

"Though the way he did it was a little extreme… it's always best to make sure those that will hurt themselves to get them out of the way." said Mina.

There was a silence, "That makes sense…" said Nina.

That's when Luffy did something extremely stupid.

"Hey big nose!" he yelled.

"What did you say!" yelled Buggy, "Fire the Buggy Ball at him."

Everyone but Luffy began to panic… when the fired the Buggy Ball Luffy blew himself like a balloon and when the canon fired it just bounced right back.

"Next time you do that!" yelled Nina, "Tell us please!"

"She has a point." said Zoro.

"What just happened?" asked Nami who fell to her knees.

Buggy emerged from the rubble holding tow of his men as shields.

"OMG!" yelled Mina, "You used your men as shields!"

"OMG?" asked Buggy.

"Don't ask…" sighted Nina.

"What kind of person would do that!" yelled Nami.

"That despicable!" yelled Mina.

Buggy wasn't only guy… so was a guy with green hair holding Ritchie as a shield, that's when Mohji came out the wreckage.

"Cabaji! What are you doing to Ritchie!" yelled Mohji.

"Just using him a shield…" said the man named Cabaji.

Mohji turned to the group and saw Luffy, "That's him! He's a rubber man!" yelled Mohji.

"Rubber man?" asked Nami shocked.

"See!" said Luffy stretching his cheeks.

"Isn't that really cool!" said Mina.

"Not at all!" said Nami.

Buggy threw Mohji for not telling him that Luffy is a rubber man… Luffy managed to kick him out the way.

"This is going to be fun…" said Luffy.

Before anything could happened two teenaged girls showed up, one of them was about 14 with sky blue hair kept in twin buns and wearing blue and sky blue tights while other was around 17 with pink hair put up into a bun and long curly ponytail and wore pink and purple tights.

"And so I say to the guy "Look just because I'm a girl don't mean I like fruity drinks..." said the pink haired girl.

"Where have you been!" yelled Buggy.

"What happened here?" asked the girl with twin buns.

"What happened? Where have you been!" yelled Buggy.

"Mimi dragged me to the store… she ran out of gum… I keep telling her steal all the gum at the store… but no…" said the girl with pink hair.

"What… I don't want anyone else to steal my gum." Said the girl with twin buns named Mimi.

"So you have a set of sisters on your crew too!" said Mina.

"So who are you?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Mina and Nina… the Flower Sisters!" said Mina.

"Mina…" said Nina.

"I'm Cici, the Trapeze Artist… and this is my younger sister, Mimi the ball rider." said the pink haired girl named Cici, "So Buggy… can we fight them?"

"It will get them out of the way." said Buggy with a laugh.

"I get the energetic one!" said Mimi.

"That leaves the one in glasses to me." said Cici.

"This is going to be fun!" said Mina taking out her ribbon.

"What am I going to do?" asked Nina, "Show them my pretty petals?"

"Wasn't that the name of an arts kit about 10 years ago?" asked Mina with a shrug, "Oh well…"

"Seriously I can't fight!" said Nina.

"Oh come on! She's a trapeze artist! What can she do!" said Mina.

"Hello! We're right here!" said Cici who took out a rod, "And I'll show you!"

She threw the rod in mid air which attached itself to two buildings with wires. She then grabbed it and used… well it actually was a trapeze… she used it to grab Nina in order to take the fight elsewhere.

"Nina!" said Mina.

"Hey! I thought we were fighting!" pouted Mimi who then threw a ball at Mina who caught it.

"Hon-est-ly! You think that would stop me!" said Mina, "I'm a rhythmic gymnast!"

Mina to do what look like a routine with the ball but then threw it back to Mimi which exploded.

"But I prefer the ribbon!" said Mina taking out her ribbon.

"Wow Mina that's so cool!" cheered Luffy.

"Save it for after the fight!" said Mina.

Not to far away with Nina and Cici, Cici drop Nina on the group.

"What are you doing?" asked Nina.

"Fighting you… or more like beating you to a pulp." said Cici.

"What?" said Nina.

Cici smirked at her opponent, "You look weak… not only that but I can tell you can't fight…" said Cici.

"How can you tell." said Nina.

"The way you're carrying your self… you look like you don't even want to be here… but your doing it for your sister's sake… maybe someone else's as well?" said Cici.

"How…" said Nina.

"I'm a battle strategist… as well as a profiler…" said Cici, "I'm going to make this nice and quick for you."

"Remember focus…" thought Nina.

Cici made another trapeze and aimed a harsh kick to Nina… however she went thought Nina in several yellow flower petals.

"How?" said Cici.

"I ate the Petal Petal Fruit." said Nina.

"And you don't know how to use it's powers… I thought you had a big helping of self doubt." said Cici, "As long as I catch you off guard I can get you… just the same with all Logia Devil Fruits."

Nina stared at her opponents, "This isn't going to end well…" she thought.

Back with the others...

"You're not going to show me up!" said Mimi.

Mimi took out a big ball from nowhere and began to walk on I… then she began to chase Mina with it… however Mina didn't seem to care.

"Oh no… what ever shall I do?" asked Mina.

She took out her ribbon grabbed it onto a building… She use it a swing and used it to kick Mimi off the ball, while she did this she sang "Spider Pig, Spider Pig. Does what a Spider Pig does!"

"No fair!" cried Mimi.

"So what!" said Mina, "It doesn't matter if you didn't know of my rep back where I come from! The heroic crime fighter! The Flower!"

"If you're a crime fighter than why are you a pirate?" asked Nami which watched the fight.

"You know Nami, logic has a brother his name is Shut the Hell up!" yelled Mina.

"That was odd…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Mina's insane." sighed Zoro.

Meanwhile with Nina, Cici continued to try to kick Nina… but Nina would always turn to flower petals.

"All long at I'm expect me to attack like that then I can defend…" thought Nina.

"I have to figure something out…" thought Cici, "That's it…"

Cici pulled out another rod and threw it at Nina, it her and bound her with wire.

"I think I can't get out of this…" said Nina.

That's when she suddenly felt weak... Cici managed to kick her.

"What is this?" asked Nina.

"You ate your devil fruit recently right…" said Cici, "It's a thing called sea stone… I keep incase I ever had to fight a Logia Devil fruit user such as yourself… or if Captain Buggy ever tried to put the moves on me… fortunately the latter never happened…"

"I see…" said Nina with a sweat drop, however Nina managed to untie herself, "My sister tied me up all the time… I learned how to untie myself… but I like to remained tied up to humor her…"

"Insane/Ditzy sister?" asked Cici.

"Just insane… mine's a mad scientist…," said Nina.

"Oh…" said Cici, "You know… we're still enemies… right?"

"I know…" said Nina.

Cici grabbed one of her trapezes and kicked Nina again, "You won't be able to use your power for a few more minutes… that's plenty of time for me to beat you…"

Back with Mina… she continued to fight with Mimi… however the fight was pretty one sided… Mimi kept throwing balls at Mina who throw them back… then exploded… after about 10… Mimi finally said "Okay… I give up…"

"I've beaten tougher opponents… I should have fought your sister... mainly because my sister fighting her... and she seems tougher than you…" said Mina taking out a crate paper flower and threw to Mimi's barely conscious body, "But still… I defeated you!"

She walked towards her cremates coolly…

"That was awesome!" yelled Luffy.

Mina seemed to act cool… however it only lasted for a few seconds, "I know! Uber pwnage!"

The two high five each other.

That's when Cabaji well… he was riding a unicycle rode over to Luffy and Nina with a sword drawn… however Zoro blocked the attack… however his wound was pouring out blood…

"Zoro your wound!" said Luffy.

"It's fine…" said Zoro.

"But it's bleeding pretty badly…" said Mina, "So I guess it's fine! I'm going to look for Nina! And help out if she's beaten!"

Mina began to skip away… literally.

"She's insane!" yelled Nami.

"I don't know… she seems normal to me…" said Luffy.

"Says the crazy rubber man…" muttered Nami.

Mina ran over to her sister's fight, she jumped up to the balcony of a nearby building and saw that Nina was doing too well… mostly because right now... she could only defend… however Mina wasn't to going to intervene… this as Nina's fight… and she needed to stand on her own two feet.

"How can she use her flower petals as an attack." said Mina that's when she got the idea, "That's it."

With the fight Nina was kicked into a wall… she decided to check if her power has turned, she turned her hand to yellow colored flower petals.

"Okay… so my powers are back… What can I do… I can't do anything offense" thought Nina.

That's when she heard Mina humming the Pokemon Theme song (the one from the games).

"What are you doing?" asked Nina.

Mina continued to hum.

"Aren't you going to help me…" said Nina.

Mina still hummed…

"You're a terrible sister! You know that!" yelled Nina.

"I was giving you a hint for an attack you try out for your powers!" yelled Mina.

"I haven't played Pokemon since I was 10!" yelled Nina.

"Oh…" said Mina, "Well as I was trying to hint is you should use your petals like Razor Leaf… as in make them razor sharp…"

"Oh… I get it… I think…" said Nina.

She took a breath… and focused her energy on her powers…

"I can do this!" she thought.

Her arm turned to lavender colored petals she then aimed the petals at Cici.

"What's this going to do?" asked Cici.

When the petals hit she knew she felt the petal were razor sharp… she looked at Nina though the petals and saw the look in her eyes.

"She more confidante now… there's still self doubt… but it's as a much as before!" she thought.

The razor sharp flower petals cut the wire and Cici fell to the ground, with what looked like several cuts all over her body.

Congratulation sis…" said Mina jumping down from the balcony, "You did it!"

Nina smiled, "I did… didn't I?" said Nina.

"One day you will fully master your new powers… but for now you can at least fight back…" said Mina.

"I know I can." said Nina.

"But your never be as a good a fighter a me." said Mina.

"Hey!" yelled Nina.

"Sorry but it's the truth…" said Mina sticking out her tongue.

"You drew the line there!" yelled Nina.

Mina tugged on Nina's arm, "Come on! I want to see Zoro's fight!"

"What?" asked Nina.

Mina dragged Nina's arm to watch Zoro's fight… knowing it would be pretty excising… and possibly gruesome… she was insane after all.

Next Time: Luffy, Nami, Nina and Mina watch Zoro's fight... but then it's time for Luffy to fight. What will happen? Will Nami join after all? Will the town be free from Buggy? Will Mina ever be sane? Find out the answers (expect for the Mina question) next time!


	7. Bye Bye Clown

A/N: I have good news and bad news. Bad news, I don't think the comic pitches are going anyway, the good news, I have started writing a novel called Child of Light, based on one of the other pitches, with Nina and Mina as minor characters. They are the friends to the main characters, however there are hints that Mina lives a double life as a super hero and she also acts as the sidekick/ best friend to one of the main characters who surpasses her craziness. Some points of the novel are mentioned in this chapter... however next chapter mentions a major part of Beth (Mina's best friend) character and personality. Well I'll get more into next chapter, enjoy this one.

Chapter 7: Bye Bye Clown

Nina and Mina got the fight just when Zoro (tried of Cabaji's actions) sliced his wound open… which of course garnered opposite reactions from the sisters.

"Cool!" yelled Mina.

"Oh man…" said Nina turning green.

"Nina, are you okay?" asked Mina.

"I'm fine…" lied Nina.

"Nina! Mina!" yelled Luffy.

The twin sister walked up next to Luffy, "So you won your fight Nina." Said Luffy.

"Only with my help!" said Mina.

"I hate to say it's true." Sighed Nina.

"Shush! I'm tying to watch!" said Mina.

They watched as Zoro performed Oni Giri on the acrobat who collapsed in pain. Zoro collapsed himself and the sisters went to aid him.

"Zoro are you okay?" asked Nina.

"I'm fine, I'll just need some rest." Said Zoro who quickly fell asleep.

The two sisters sat down next to Zoro, and left the fight up to Luffy.

"So Nina… do you miss Earth." Said Mina striking a conversation with her sister.

"Of I do! I didn't want to leave in the first place." Said Nina.

"Well sorry…" said Mina, "Is there anything you don't miss…"

Nina smirked, "Science project day…"

"What?" asked Nina with a sweat drop.

"Since project day… AKA the day that robots attack the school due to the insanity of two girls…" said Nina, "Only once did the robot blow up, run amuck or last 24 hours before despising humanity and tries to take over the world."

"What about Blendo?" asked Mina.

"Well he was annoying, but you couldn't help to like him." Said Nina.

"Blendo, rest in peace my friend, rest in peace." said Mina.

"Um… you do realize your missing the fight? Right?" asked Nina.

"Oh man! Shush!" said Mina.

They watched as Luffy got up from underneath some rubble from the fight… he picked up his hat which fell off and saw there was a nick in caused by Buggy.

"You nicked my hat!" yelled Luffy as he became very angry.

"Who would have thought Luffy would get angry over his hat?" asked Mina.

"I might be very special to him… and that's why." Said Nina.

They watched as Buggy tricked Luffy by throwing a knife at him, when he dodged Buggy used his powers to skewer the hat, which returned to Buggy,

"Shanks' hat!" cried Luffy.

"So this is Shanks' hat." Said Buggy who threw it to the ground then spat on it, this sent Luffy into a blind rage.

"Whoever this Shanks person is, he must be important Luffy." Said Mina.

Nina only nodded, "So… should we stop him?" asked Nina who pointed to Luffy beating up Buggy like a playground bully would.

"Nah, let just leave them." Said Mina who laid down to watch the clouds.

"You are the 3rd weirdest person I know." Said Nina.

Mina shot up, "Who usurped my position as 2nd?" asked Mina.

"Luffy." stated Nina with boredom.

"Oh… okay… I'm okay with Luffy." Said Mina, "I thought you were ranking Buggy or someone else we ran into."

"I'm only ranking people I know and are not enemies…" said Nina.

"Okay!" said Mina giving the thumbs up, "Wow Buggy is really crazy."

Buggy was going on and on about something neither sister was paying attention… well that was until Buggy went after Nami.

"Okay, sis, you stay here, I go after Krusty." Said Mina getting up.

"That's fine with me." Said Nina with a shrug.

Buggy was going after Nami, Mina took out her ribbon and was about to attack Buggy but that's when he collapsed, causing both Nami and Mina to seat drop as they stared at Luffy who just kicked Luffy square in the nuts.

"This fight is between you and me, don't get them involved." Said Luffy.

"That was low attacking my lower part." Said Buggy in pain.

"Nami you should drop the treasure and leave!" yelled Luffy.

"He has a good point." Said Mina, "I mean you're a big walking target. I mean the only way you could more of a target if you had a target on your body."

"No way!" yelled Nami, "This is my treasure and I stole it so it's mine!"

"You haven't gotten away with it yet." Said Mina, "Once you get away then it's yours, I should know."

"What were you a thief?" asked Nami.

"No, I caught thieves." Said Mina.

"Then why are you pirate?" asked Nami.

"Remember… from another world." Said Mina.

"Oh, right…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Hey!" yelled Buggy, "Stop ignoring me!"

"Sorry!" said Mina.

"Don't apologize to him!" yelled Nami.

"You really don't understand the true principals of being a thief Nami! Now you're going to pay! Chop Chop Festival!" yelled Buggy.

Buggy's body broke apart into many pieces.

"Wow he's all over the place!" said Mina.

"Hey that's my line!" yelled Luffy.

Buggy and his part began to chase Nami… leaving Mina there blinking. Especially when Buggy began to laugh and scream in pain, she turned to see Luffy tickling and slamming Buggy's feet to the ground.

"Interesting tactic." Said Mina with a smirk.

She took breath and thought about what to do "Should I help Nami, help Luffy or hang out with Nina and Zoro." She thought.

Before she could deiced Nami managed to slam Buggy in the face with the treasure bag, however Buggy managed to catch and tired to take it… or would have if Luffy hadn't delivered a flying kick to Buggy's head.

"Awesome!" yelled Mina who then cleared her throat and walked over to Nami, "For the last time… drop the loot, he'll just go after you."

Nami sighed, that's when she got a new idea, "Nina, right?" asked Nami.

"I'm Mina, Nina's my sister." Said Mina.

"That's must be confusing sometimes…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"It is, but you have an idea, right? What is it?" asked Mina.

Nami began to began to tell them of her idea, which Mina agreed to. And they began to implement their plan.

Buggy glared at Luffy, "That's it, now your going to get it! Parts return!"

Buggy's parts returned… or most of them, all that returned were his head, hands and feet.

"Hey Krusty! Missing something?" yelled Mina.

Buggy turned around and saw Mina and Nami had tied up Buggy's left over parts.

"Don't mess with me." Said Nami.

"Finish this up captain!" yelled Mina.

Luffy grinned and sent Buggy flying with Gum Gun Bazooka. He then walked over his hat on the ground and placed it on his head.

"It's still wearable." He said with a grin.

Mina was about to say something, "If you want I could fix it." She said.

"Really! Does this men you're joining?" yelled Luffy.

"All right!" cheered Mina.

The two began to dance around causing Nami to sweat drop. Nina got up and waked over to the group.

"You know…" said Nina, "It might be nice to have someone who's relatively sane on the crew like me…"

Nami smirked, she knew that she would get along with Nina very well.

"Hey will someone help me divide this treasure?" asked Nami, "It will be easier to carry."

"I'll do it!" said Nina.

While the two did that Mina and Luffy went to wake Zoro.

"Okay! On the count of three…" said Mina, "1, 2, 3!"

Both Luffy and Mina screamed in his ear. Zoro woke up with a jolt and punch Luffy.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Zoro.

"We needed you to wake up." Said Mina.

"You have came u with better ideas." Muttered Zoro.

"Yeah but this was the most fun." Said Mina with a big smile.

"Are you purposely trying to be annoying?" asked Zoro.

"I won't say." Said Mina with a pout.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Luffy got up after being hit in the face, "So Zoro can you walk?" asked Luffy.

"I don't think so." Said Zoro.

"I'll carry you." Said Luffy.

"Hey Luffy? Can you also carry this treasure?" asked Nina.

She was trying pick up said treasure… but wasn't exactly having an easy time.

"Of course!" said Luffy.

"Well everything is great, and nothing can go wrong! And nothing can go bad for the rest of the day!" said Mina.

30 seconds later…

The 4 members plus Zoro who was being carried by Luffy ran for their lives.

"You just had to say that Luffy didn't you?" asked Nina.

"Sorry…" said Luffy.

To those wondering right after Mina said that nothing can go bad, the town's people showed up and found the Mayor unconscious, Luffy confessed to both knocking him and being pirates… now the town was chasing them.

"But it wasn't my fault, they love the mayor." Said Luffy.

They were silent… then Nina turned her attention to her sister.

"It's your fault too." Said Nina.

"What did I do?" asked Mina.

"You're the one that nothing can go bad for the rest of the day!" said Nina.

"Okay… I guess I can see your logic." Said Mina.

The crew turned a corner and into an alley way… fortunately Chouchou guarded their escape.

"Thanks!" said Luffy.

They managed to get back to their boats very quickly.

"That… was… tiring…" said Nina falling to her knees.

"You better get used to it… we're going to be running a lot." Said Mina.

"Is that you boat?" asked Luffy seeing a boat that Nami stole from some members of Buggy's crew, "Because it's nice!"

"Uh… thanks…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

That's when three figures… the same three pirates that the twins and Zoro saved showed up on the boat Nami stole.

"We've been looking for you…" said one of the pirates.

Mina and Nina turned around so they wouldn't see their faces, and Zoro was unconscious so they could see hi s face as well.

"You and your little friends are going to get it now." Said one of the pirates.

One of them stared at Zoro and decided to wake him up.

"It rue to be sleeping during our threats!" yelled one of them

"What was that?" asked Zoro looking up.

They saw it was Zoro.

"Oh boys!" said Mina turning around spinning her ribbon around, which made them scream even more and run away like little girls.

"What did I miss?" asked Luffy.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Said Nina managed to catch her breath.

After some preparations, they set sail, with Nina traveling with Nami on her stolen boat. As they sailed away they heard a voice.

"Hey!"

They turned around and saw Boodle standing at the pier.

"Thank you! Thank you for everything!"

All 5 on the boats smiled and watched the mayor and the island sail away in the distance.

"So Luffy…" said Nami, "Where's the money you were carrying."

"I left it back there!" said Luffy.

"WHAT!" yelled Nami.

She grabbed Luffy and tried to push him into the water, "That was a lot of money there! I needed that money!"

"Stop that Nami! They really needed money to rebuild their town!" said Luffy.

"Stop Nami! You know he can't swim!" said Nina.

"I don't care!" yelled Nami.

Everyone she gave up and Nami began to laugh, so did everyone else. And with that they sailed away to continue their journey to the Grand Line…

Next Time: The crew arrives on a strange island, it creepy and there's strange animals and what's with that bush... well it's not all bad... Nina seems have made a special friend. What is it? Find out next time!


	8. A Cat Makes Love to a Rabbit

A/N: Here's the new chapter, this one introduces a new OC... don't worry, she's just be there to be cute, also she's based of a character from Tenchi Muyo... I'll explain later. Also there's a mention of two of the main characters of Child of Light, one by Name and one not by name... Well enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 8: A Cat Makes Love to a Rabbit

All was going great with the small pirate crew, Nami was sewing up Luffy's hat, the twins were talking, and Zoro slept.

"So Beth knew about the gateway?" asked Nina shocked.

"Yeah she's my best friend… so of course I told her…" said Mina.

"But you didn't tell me…" said Nina.

"I knew you wouldn't want to come… though I'm sad that Beth didn't want to come… she would have loved it here…" said Mina.

"I know…" said Nina, "Any one who has that religious belief would love this world."

"Religious belief?" asked Luffy who was listening in on this conversation.

"Yeah, Mina's best friend is a Pastafarian… one of their belief is that Pirates are absolute Devine beings." Said Nina, "Then again I'm glad she's not here… after all I don't know what would have happened with her on the crew… what you would do together… or if you would continue building your robots… the robots… the robots..."

Nina began to shiver then went into the fetal position as horrible memories from the past came back to her.

"She'll be fine once she forgets." Said Mina with a shrug.

"Well I finished your hat." Said Nami.

She handed it to Luffy, "Wow you really fixed it!" said Luffy who began to poke it.

"Don't poke it, you might rip again, after all it's only a temporary fix." Said Nami.

He of course poked a hole right though it.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami taking the needle and poking him in the forehead.

"That hurt!" yelled Luffy.

"I bet it did. It's the only I can hurt you!" yelled Nami.

Mina laughed then saw something, "Hey! It's an island!" this woke up Zoro and flushed away all the bad memories that went though Nina's head.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "Let's go! There might be a new crew member!"

"I don't know…" said Nina, "It looks pretty deserted to me. I doubt we'll find anyone to join."

However the boys and hyperactive girl rowed to the island causing the two sane ones to sweat drop.

"To the island!" yelled Luffy.

"All right!" cheered Mina.

Nami and Nina stared at them blinking.

"How long have you known them again?" asked Nami.

"Just a few days… except for Mina for obvious reasons." Said Nina.

Nami only nodded and they followed their crewmates to the island. The 5 landed on the beach.

"Hey come on Zoro!" yelled Luffy to Zoro who went back to sleep.

"Luffy, Zoro had a tough battle. He lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised that he's still alive." Said Nina adjusting her glasses.

"Fine…" said Luffy.

"All right! Let's go on an adventure!" yelled Mina.

"Yeah!" cheered Luffy.

"Yay…" cheered Nina sarcastically.

"That's the sprit!" yelled Mina.

Nami and Nina sweat dropped as they went into the jungle with Luffy and Mina.

"This place is really creepy." Said Nami.

"You said it." Said Nina.

That's when there was a sound and an animal came out of the buses… it was best described a fox chicken hybrid, this made Nina and Nami jump in surprise.

"Whoa! Look that chicken!" said Luffy.

"Look more like a fox to me." Said Mina.

That's when a pig, half lion creature showed up…

"Look at that lion!" said Luffy.

"It looks more like a pig to me." Said Mina, "I wonder if there's more pig creatures! Maybe there's an elephant pig!"

Mina look at Nina who was expecting some sort of remark concerning South Park… it's fro man old episode, but still. However Nina looked scared out of her mind.

"Did you hear me?" asked Mina.

"No… sorry…" said Nina, "I'm little busy being scared right now!"

That's when she felt some rubbing up against her leg. In fear she screamed turned to a pile of yellow flower petals then reformed herself few a few seconds she then back up into a near by a tree and pointed to whatever was doing it.

"That was cool." Said Mina not paying attention to her sister's fear.

"That thing… that thing!" she cried in fear pointing to it.

The thing meowed… it could be best described as half rabbit, half cat. It had large furry ears, a puffy tail, a cat's upper body and head, and a rabbit's hindquarter's. It was also pink and had blue eyes, it once again meowed at Nina and hopped over to her and began to rub up against her leg again. All of Nina's fear washed away.

"It's so cute!" said Nina happily with her eyes sparking

"It's Cabbit!" said Mina.

"A what?" asked Nami.

"Half cat, half rabbit… a Cabbit." Said Mina, "I looked up various animals while I was bored on day on Wikipedia."

"What a Wikipedia?" asked Luffy confused.

"It's an Earth thing." Said Mina.

"Well either way… it's cute." Said Nina then whispered, "Come here little one!"

The Cabbit meowed happily, hopped towards Nina's arms and jumped into happily. Nina got up and held the cute Cabbit in her arms who began to.

"You made a friend!" said Luffy happily.

"I did." Said Nina happily.

"That's when there was a booming voice, Leave this island! Now!"

"Who's there!" yelled Luffy.

"I am the Guardian of this forest! Leave now or face the trials of the forest!" said the voice.

"The Guardian of the Forest does that mean you have cool super powers?" asked Mina.

"Um… sort of…" said the "Guardian of the forest", "But before I answer your question, are you pirates?"

"Hey I asked my question first! Do you have super powers?" said Mina.

"Answer my question first!" yelled the voice.

"We are!" said Luffy before Mina could get into a petty fight with the voice.

"Then you must face the trials of the forest." Said the voice.

There was a gun shot… and the bullet hit Luffy but frontally it bounced back, all three girls were quite scared.

"Luffy, are you okay?" asked Mina with concern then remembered what happened at the Marine base with the guns as well.

"Wow, you're even immune to bullets." Said Nami surprised.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "But I don't like the noise because it hurts my ears."

"We have to find who shot at Luffy." Said Nina.

"Wow look at Nina taking charge." Teased Mina.

"Well unlike you guns won't be able to hurt me." Said Nina with a smirk.

Mina sweat dropped, "Did you really have to mention that?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Said Nina.

Mina stuck her tongue out at her twin sister, "Real mature." Said Nina.

The 3 girls, one guy and a Cabbit went to investigate. They saw a gun next to a bush that was growing out a treasure chest.

"Treasure!" yelled Mina.

"Wait there's something suspicious about that bush." Said Nami.

That's when the bush began to run away.

"That bush is running away!" yelled Luffy in surprise.

The 4 human watch the bush flee… then the bush tripped.

"What a strange bush!" said Luffy.

"I think it's a person." Said Nina adjusting her glasses.

"It still looks like a bush to me." Said Mina.

"I am a person!" yelled the "bush".

It was indeed a man stuck in a treasure chest with a green Afro, a long beard and a uni-brow.

"What a strange man." Said Mina who grabbed a stick and began to poke him.

"Don't poke me! Help me up!" yelled the bush like man.

They managed to help the man up, and learned more about the man, his name was Gaimon and he lived on the island.

"So you ate the devil fruit, I've heard stories but never seen them." Said Gaimon.

"Are we the only ones that never heard of Devil Fruits before we came here?" asked Mina.

"We're form another world… remember?" asked Nina.

"Oh right!" said Mina.

"Are you a boxer?" asked Luffy.

"What?" asked Gaimon, "Hey that's not funny!"

"What a lame joke." Said Nina.

"Oh come on… it was pretty funny…" said Mina.

"So you said you guys are pirates?" asked Gaimon.

"Yeah I have a crew of 5!" said Luffy happily.

"I used to a pirate." Said Gaimon.

Nina began to look up at the clouds, "It's been a few days since we've been gone… I can't believe it… Why can't I shake off this feeling like I'm going to be completely useless… mostly be cause I am… Nami's a thief, Luffy's a rubber man, Zoro's a swordsman… Mina… well she's Mina… sure I have this power now but… I don't know if I can handle this…" she thought.

The Cabbit meowed and jumped onto her shoulder. The Cabbit then began to rub it's cheek against Nina's.

Gaimon who had just finished telling the other three about what he heard about the Grand Line… about it's untold horrors, looked at Nina and the Cabbit.

"You know, I've never seen one of those animals take to someone so fast." He said.

"Really?" asked Nina, "I wonder what's so special about me?"

"I don't know, but they are among the smartest animals on the island…" said Gaimon.

"Maybe it knows that your wallowing in your own self pity about leaving Earth and you're unsure about your new powers that you're ever able t control them." Said Mina.

Everyone looked at Mina with a sweat drops.

"So I wasn't paying attention…" said Nina changing the subject, "Why are you stuck on the island?"

Gaimon sighed, "Well it all happened a long time ago…"

Gaimon told them the story of what happen, how 20 years ago, he and his crew were on the island in search of a treasure, however when they were about to leave Gaimon figured that there might have been treasure on a large rock, when he climbed on top he found four treasure chests but he lost his grip and fell to the earth below… well more like an empty treasure chest and was struck there... he thought it was good because he had the treasure all to himself… but he found he couldn't climb it any more… Since then he's been scaring off pirates so they would get his treasure.

"OMG that stinks, doesn't it?" said Mina.

"OMG?" asked Gaimon.

"It's slang where we come from." Sighed Nina.

"Hey!" said Nami, "Why don't I get the treasure for you."

"You'd steal it." Said Luffy and Mina at the same time.

"Hey!" yelled Nami, "I wouldn't steal it, I only steal form pirates."

"Hey I may be a thief but I'm not heartless!" yelled Nami "He's been on the island for 20 years."

"Thank you!" said Gaimon.

He lead them to the large cliff like rock.

"You go Luffy, I don't think I'll be able to climb it!" said Nami.

"Hey!" said Luffy.

"Nami has a point… Luffy." Said Nina, "It's too tall, you or Mina are the only ones who are go up there."

"Oh, I see…" said Luffy, "Well I'll up there, don't worry treasure man! I'll get your treasure!"

"Treasure man?" asked Gaimon.

"I don't think he remembered your name…" said Nina with a sweat drop.

Luffy used Gum Gum rocket to get up there.  
"Do you see something?" asked Gaimon.

"Yeah there's 5 of them!" yelled Luffy from above.

"Throw them down…" said Nina, "Just make sure you don't hit anyone!"

"Nope sorry!" said Luffy.

This shocked the three girls and Gaimon.

"What?" yelled Mina.

She took out her ribbon, she used it to grab on to a nearby tree and used the ribbon to swing to the tree so swing her to the top of the cliff and kicked Luffy in the face.

"You asshole!" yelled Mina as Luffy went skidding to the other side of the rock.

She looked at the treasure chests… "Oh no…" she whispered, "I'm sorry Luffy…"

"That's okay…" said Luffy getting up..

Gaimon began to cry.

"They're empty, aren't they?" asked Gaimon.

"Everyone of them!" yelled Luffy dusting himself off.

Gaimon began to cry, "I should have known that would be the case, and I always thought it might…"

Nami was looking up towards the cliff.

"Luffy's a unique person… he's tied for first place with an old friend from Earth for the kindest person I've ever met…" said Nina, "I wasn't sure why he said that at first now I knew why… he didn't want hurt his feelings."

"Hey!" said Luffy, "You know! If you want to, you should join our crew!"

Gaimon continued to cry, while he made his decision, some later they made it and told his choice.

"So you're staying here?" asked Luffy somewhat surprised.

"Yes." Said Gaimon, "Most of the time its' people after the animals that live here. For the last 20 years I've been protecting them and they have been my family."

"Oh that's so sweet." Said Mina.

"Well I guess we should head off!" said Luffy.

Just as they were about to leave, the Cabbit hopped over to Nina once again and jumped on her head.

"I figured that one would want to stick around with you…" said Gaimon with a laugh, "She seems to have taking a liking to you."

"So your saying I can keep it?" asked Nina.

Gaimon nodded…

"Thank you I'll take good care of her." Said Nina.

And so they sailed off.

"I can't believe you got a pet." Said Mina, "I want a pet!"

"Well it's too bad for you!" said Nina petting the Cabbit on her lap.

Mina pouted as Zoro woke up…

"Did I miss anything?" asked Zoro.

"Nina has a pet…" pouted Mina.

Zoro raised an eyebrow as h looked at the Cabbit on Nina's lap…

"What is that thing?" asked Zoro, he really didn't like cute fluffy pink things… they creeped him out.

"It's my new friend…" said Nina, "And I think she's going to be the thing to get me out this slump."

The Cabbit nodded and meowed happily. And so the pirate crew sailed on their way.

Next Time: The crew arrives in a town... where a boy that lies lives. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: If you like Tenchi Muyo, the Cabbit in this story does resemble the ones from Tenchi Muyo... and she will have a love of carrot like Ryo-oh-ki.


	9. Liar Liar

A/N: The Cabbit is named this chapter... hopefully you won't get confused by the name...

Chapter 9: Liar Liar

It was a calm day with the small pirate crew... the sea was calm, the Cabbit was given the Rose by Nina. Everything was going great… expect for one thing.

"We're being reckless." Said Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"Don't you find something wrong about this?" asked Nami.

"Yes! What kind of name is Rose for a Cabbit? I mean it should be something cat-like, like Mitten, Boots or Muffin… or something Rabbit-like, like Floppy, Easter or Frank." Said Mina.

"I don't Frank is a rabbit-like name." said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"It was my choice… and you were the one that came up with the flower theme with us." Said Nina.

"Oh…" said Mina, "Never mind."

"As I was saying…" sighed Nami, "Don't you think we need get something?"

"Yeah! Meat!" said Luffy.

"No that's no right…" said Nami.

"She's right." Said Zoro, "We need booze!"

"That's not right!" yelled Nina.

"We need a ship." Said Mina.

Everyone stared at Mina.

"What?" asked Mina, "I might be weird… but I'm not stupid."

"She's right. We're equally smart… I'm just level headed." Said Nina.

"We're going to the Grand Line." Said Nami, "Mina's right we need a ship… we can't be in these two small boats the whole time."

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Nina.

"There's an island with a small town nearby" said Nami looking up her maps, "They might have a ship there."

"All right let's go get a ship!" cheered Luffy, "And get some meat!"

"Let's get booze too." Said Zoro.

"Men are idiots." Said Nina.

"You got that right." Said Nami nodding agreement.

They got to the shore of the island.

"Good to be on solid land again." Said Zoro.

"If you didn't take that nap you could have been on some a few days ago." Said Mina.

Rose began to meow from reason…

""Hey, I think there's someone in the bushes…" said Nina.

"They're on to us!" said a voice.

"Run!" yelled a different voice.

Three boys ran away… that's when a teenager about Luffy's age appeared, he had a long nose.

"Halt!" he said, "I am the great captain Usopp! Leave now pirates! Or my army of 8,000 men will take you down!"

"Liar." Said Nina.

"Oh man you saw though my bluff." Whined the boy.

"See…" said Nina.

Luffy began to laugh, "I like him he's funny…"

And with that they befriended the boy who was clearly named Usopp. They all went to a restaurant to eat.

"So what are you doing in this town?" asked Usopp.

"We're here to get a ship." said Luffy who then ate a lot of meat.

"You won't able to find any ships here." Said Usopp.

"That's too bad." Said Mina though she had a slight smirk, which gave Nina chills when she that.

"Hey what about that big mansion?" asked Nina hopefully figure out a way to get rid of that smirk.

"Do you know them? Are they your friends?" asked Nami.

"Well… I doubt they can give you a ship." Said Usopp who was clearly hiding something, "Well I have an errand to run. You can put everything on my tab…"

Usopp left, causing Nina to sigh, "Great here it comes."

"Well since we don't have a decent ship… I was thinking that I might be able to one." Said Mina.

"You can build one?" asked Luffy surprised.

"Well back home I'm referred to both the greatest and most feared engineer in town." Said Mina.

"Greatest and most feared?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"She's the greatest because well she's at a professional level when it comes to engineering… some people say she's even at the Japanese level… Most feared… because… well…" said Nina who began to shiver, "I told you many of the things she builds often causes trouble… while she's good with engineering… she's bad when it comes to programming."

"Programming?" asked the three that weren't from Earth.

"Just never mind." Said Nina, "Then again now that think about it… as long as you don't try to give it an AI I'm okay with it. But I still think it should be our last resort."

"What do you think Luffy, I mean I'm a Noob when it comes to this world but I'm sure I can build a ship! Even if it's only as a last resort, because I agree with Nina on that one." said Mina.

"Sure!" said Luffy.

"Are you sure you can build a ship?" asked Zoro.

"Well I can try…" said Mina.

After this discussion they began to eat some more… with Rose eating a lot of carrots and Luffy eating a lot of meat.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice.

They saw the three kids that were with Usopp. "Hey where's the captain?" asked one that looked like a pepper.

"That was some good meat." Said Luffy.

"Meat?" asked the three boys.

"You want to know where your captain is?" asked Zoro with an evil smirk, "We ate him."

All three boys shivered in fear… then pointed to Nami and yelled out "Witch!"

"What did you say?" yelled Nami, which made Zoro and the twins laugh. Nami then they fainted.

"That was great…" laughed Mina.

"We should at least tell them the truth…" said Nina.

After the boys regained conscious.

"You said he had an errand to run, right?" asked the kid who looked like a pepper and happened to be named Pepper.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"Where does he go?" asked Mina.

"He goes up to that mansion to lie." Said the boy who looked a like a carrot and was named Carrot, for some reason Rose was looking at him strangely but no one seemed to notice.

"That's not nice." Said Luffy.

"It is nice!" said the boy who looked like an Onion and coincidently was named Onion.

They began to explain that the owner of the mansion was a sickly-orphaned girl and Usopp would go there everyday to tell her stories to cheer her up.

"Oh that's so sweet…" said Mina, "He must have very good qualities…"

His so called good qualities were lying, boastfulness and bossiness… which of course made Mina sweat drop.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "I have an idea, we'll ask the girl to see if she has a ship!"

"What?" asked everyone else at the table… well almost everyone else.

"Great idea Luffy!" yelled Mina.

"Let's go ask her!" yelled Luffy.

"We'll show you the way!" said Onion.

"Does everyone else think this is a bad idea?" asked Nina.

This made Nami, Zoro and even Rose nod in agreement. They followed the boy… hoping to get a ship… and the three relatively sane ones hopping that it doesn't go bad.

Next Time: When they get to the mansion, Usopp gets into a fight with a butler. Afterwards, Luffy goes to comfort him while the others run an earthling celebrity... or a least a look-alike... what will happen? Find out next time!


	10. Is that Michel Jackson?

A/N: Well, it's been over 1,000 hits! Yay! Anyways, enjoy the chapter... and it contains a joke I've been meaning to use in a One Piece fanfic for the longest time... and I mean a head on joke, not subtle jokes, enjoy! 

Chapter 10: Is that Michel Jackson?

The small crew headed to the Mansion, after Luffy launched them beyond the gate, Nina vowed to her self that she would never let Luffy use Gum Gum Rocket again, she did prepare for the landing by turning into flowers but still.

"Luffy are you a moron or something!" she yelled shaking him.

"Stop shaking me!" yelled Luffy, "Please!"

"Fine!" said Nina letting him go.

Everyone else began to get up.

"All right! That was pretty fun!" cheered Mina.

"Yeah… fun…" said Zoro sarcastically.

"Usopp, do you know them?" asked a blonde girl around their age.

"Yes, they heard about my adventures and deicide dot join my crew!" lied Usopp.

"Yeah that right…" said Luffy, "No wait! We came here to ask you for a favor!"

"A favor?" asked the girl.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"So… Usopp…" said Mina whispering to him, "Who is she?"

"She's Kaya, she own the mansion…" said Usopp.

"So… you LIKE her?" asked Mina.

Usopp began to twitch slightly, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Before Mina could answer Nina began to drag her away.

"I need my fix!" yelled Mina.

"Look… you chose to run away, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut you off, if you decided to run away then I'm cutting you off your real life Soap Opera fix… sorry…" said Nina.

"But… but…" said Mina.

"Yes… I do think they could be a couple… but you're the one that chose to run away which means you will probably never learn whether or not Francisco will end up with Beth, Jasmine or some other girl we have never met…" said Nina.

"No fair…" pouted Mina.

"What was that about?" asked Usopp.

"You really don't want to you know…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"What's going on here?" asked a man who walked into the yard.

"Klahadore…" said the girl named Kaya.

For some reason Rose began to hiss at the man named Klahadore. At the same time, Usopp began to hide behind a nearby tree.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Klahadore.

"We're here to get a ship…" said Luffy.

"Sorry I can't help you. Get out now!" Said Klahadore, "I know you're there Usopp."

Usopp came out of hiding, "Sorry I was hiding, I was searching for a giant mole…" said Usopp.

"So we finally meet…" said Klahadore.

What happened next was something that would go down in history, Klahadore kept saying things about Usopp, especially since Usopp has a reputation for being the town liar… but when Klahadore mentioned his father the sparks flew, Usopp's father was a pirate, Klahadore suggested that he use his liar skill to say things about his father… like he was a merchant, a fisherman or that it wasn't even his real father… that's of course when Usopp socked him in the face.

"I maybe a liar! But that's one thing I won't lie about! I'm proud of my father! A brave warrior of the sea!" yelled Usopp.

"See how this beast resort to such actions." Said Klahadore.

Usopp was about to punch him again when Kaya cried "Please don't Usopp! Please!"

Usopp did but instead walked away saying "That's it… I'm leaving and never coming back!"

Klahadore smirked however… let's just say there was some childish name calling.

"Smelly butt-ler!" yelled Carrot.

"Jerk!" yelled Pepper.

"Lame-o!" yelled Onion.

""Meanie!" yelled Luffy.

"No you too…" sighed Zoro as he whacked Luffy in the head.

"Fucking asstard!" yelled Mina.

Everyone stared at Mina…

"What? Too extreme?" asked Mina.

"Yes… a little too extreme…" sighed Nami.

Sometime later, after they left the mansion the crew minus Luffy along with Usopp's pirates minus Onion were hanging out by a fence.

"So where your captain?" asked Nami.

"Probably went down to the bluffs." Said Pepper, "It's where he goes to think… do you want to go…"

"Nah…" said Mina with a shrug.

"So where's your friend?" asked Nina, "The one that looks like an onion?"

"Oh he's always disappearing then he'll come back shouting about something crazy." Said Carrot.

Sure enough said boy came running towards them screaming about a weird backwards man.

"Liar…" said the two other boys.

"Weird backwards man?" asked Zoro.

"You know how crazy that sounds, right?" asked Nina.

"No really, look!" said Onion pointing to a weird backwards man.

That's when indeed a weird backwards man appeared.

"I'm not weird!" yelled the man.

He was dressed strangely, not to mention looked strangely… however Mina realized that he looked familiar.

"Holy crap! It's Michel Jackson!" she yelled.

"Mina… I don't think that's Michel Jackson…" said Nina.

"But… he's moon walking and he's looking at those three in that way!" yelled Mina.

"I can hear you, I don't know who that person is but I know I'm not him." Said the Michel Jackson look-alike, that's also when Rose began to hiss at the strange

"Who's Michel Jackson?" asked Nami.

"He's a famous singer where we come from…" said Nina.

"Oh… okay…" said Zoro.

"He's also a notorious child molester!" yelled Mina.

"I don't do that!" yelled the Michel Jackson look-alike, "I'm just a traveling hypnotist!"

"Wow really a hypnotist?" asked Pepper.

"Don't listen to him… it's a trap!" yelled Mina.

Covered her sister's mouth, however Mina managed to remove it pretty quickly, only to discover her mouth was full of flower petal.

"Mmmmm!" yelled a muffled Mina (Translation: Hey!)

"Sorry… I don't speak muffled." Said Nina.

"Hmmh hmhhm hmmm hm?" asked Mina (Translation: How do you that anyways?)

"I can't remember, how I did it… by the way that was only a guess what you said…" said Nina.

"Hmmmm…" growled Mina.

Mina to cough up the flower that were in her mouth, just the strange hypnotist began hypnotize the boys... hypnotizing him as well.

"Hey!" yelled Mina getting all of the flowers out her mouth, "I told it was a trap! Didn't I? We must strike while his down!"

"If it was a trap then why is he asleep too!" yelled Nina.

Mina took out her ribbon, used it to grab the strange man and flung him far.

"You're insane…" muttered Nina with Rose nodding in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure that's been established…" said Mina, "Also if he wasn't Michel Jackson, why was Rose hissing at him?"

"How the hell should I know?" asked Nina.

"Well he's gone now…" said Nami with a sweat drop, "So can't you two drop it?"

"Fine…" said Mina.

"You miss TV and the Internet… don't you?" asked Nina, "Because it seems like you're more bored than crazy…"

"Yes…" sighed Mina.

Nina just sighed at this… and shook her head.

"I wonder why Rose was hissing at him." Said Nami.

"I have no idea…" said Nina, she began to pet her Cabbit, "That's the second time she did that today…"

Little did they know is that Rose somehow knew what those two were planning and that what they were planning was extremely bad.

Next Time: The crew learns that all is not what it seems... the butler and the weird Michel Jackson look-alike are planning to kill Kaya! Now Usopp with the help of the crew must save her! What will happen? Find out next time!


	11. The Evil Plot

Chapter 11: The Evil Plot

The crew continued to hang out by the fence.

"So… what do you think we should do?" asked Nami.

"You mean about a ship?" asked Mina, "Like I said, last resort, I'll build one!"

"You might be good with your hands… but I keep getting chills whenever I think about it." Said Nina with a shiver.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Nami.

"As long as she doesn't go overboard… and there's pretty good chances she will…" sighed Nina.

That's hewn Usopp ran by with a look on his face.

"Hey Usopp!" yelled Nami.

But he just ran by… as if he didn't see them.

"What was that about?" asked Zoro.

"Did you think something happened?" asked Pepper.

"Look like it… something happened at the bluffs!" said Carrot.

"Hey can you show us the way?" asked Nami.

The three boys showed them the way… they looked around that's when Mina screamed.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

She pointed to the ground she saw Luffy's body.

"Oh no…" said Nami.

They all went down… to find Luffy... just laying there in an awkward position, Zoro kicked him… and that's when they heard the snores.

"He's just asleep…" muttered Nina.

That's when he woke up.

"That was a good nap!" he said.

"Why were you asleep?" asked Nami.

"Now's not the time…" said Luffy.

Luffy began to tell them that Klahadore the butler was really a supposedly dead pirate named Kuro… and he and some weirdo named Jango was going to kill Kaya for her money, not only that but there was going to be a pirate attack as well!

"That's horrible!" yelled Mina, "At least Usopp's warning them… right?"

"The boy who cried Wolf." Whispered Nina thinking about something.

"What did you say?" asked Nami.

"It's nothing…" said Nina.

"Well at least with Usopp warning them the town's people should be safe." Said Nami.

We have to get our valuables!" said Carrot.

"Hey wait! What if the butcher leaves!" yelled Luffy, "I have to stock up on meat!"

That earned him a whack in the head.

Later while looking for Usopp they found him.

"There you are Captain!" yelled Pepper.

"Oh…" said Usopp hiding an injured arm behind his back then he noticed Luffy, "Oh my god! You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Luffy.

"You fell from a cliff…" said Nina adjusting her glasses.

"Well I don't see the problem here…" said Luffy.

"So is it true?" asked Carrot, "That pirates are going to attack?"

"And that butler is one of them?" asked Pepper

Usopp began to laugh nervously, "No course not… it was all a lie! I just wanted to rattle him…"

"Oh…" said Pepper then his "crew" began to walk away, "You know that was pretty mean… even after what he did."

"Yeah…" agreed the other two boys.

They walked away… the 5 member crew looked at Usopp.

"That was just a lie wasn't it…" said Mina.

Usopp nodded in confirmation.

Later that night Nina was bandaging Usopp's arm, he was shot by Kaya's other butler Merry when trying to tell her the truth about Klahadore… err… Kuro.

"It should be fine…" said Nina, "I've should tell you I never dealt with gun shots before…"

"That's fine…" said Usopp.

"So why did you lie to your crew?" asked Nami.

"Because, I didn't want them to get involved!" said Usopp, "Tomorrow… their going to attack and they didn't listen to me…"

"It's really a shame…" said Nina, "But it's own fault… if you didn't say pirates attacked every morning then they would have believed you!"

"Nina…" said Luffy.

"It's the truth! And he needed to hear it!" said Nina harshly.

"I know…" said Usopp, "That's why I'm going to fight! To protect my home! They may do stuff to me… but I will protect them! Even if I die!"

Luffy smirked… "You can count us in!" he said.

"What really?" asked Usopp.

"You're going to be outnumbered." Said Zoro.

"And you looked scared out of your mind." Said Mina.

"What? I'm not scared!" yelled Usopp.

Nina pointed to his legs, which were shaking violently, causing Usopp to sweat drop.

"Hey! Stop that!" he yelled. Punching his legs, He turned to the crew, "You can laugh now! There go ahead!"

"We're not laughing." Said Luffy.

"What you're doing is an incredibly brave thing." Said Mina.

"We're behind you." Said Nami.

'But what can you do?" asked Usopp.

"I slice." Said Zoro.

"I surprise." Said Mina.

"I stretch." Said Luffy.

"I steal." Said Nami.

"I separate." Said Nina.

"I hide…" said Usopp.

"You have to fight!" yelled the two boys and 3 girls.

After yelling at Usopp… Nina began to laugh nervously.

"What wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I know won't be that useful in battle to be honest… sure I blind them… and I can them… but I still don't know that much about my powers…" said Nina.

""Then why did you just say you'll help out!" yelled Usopp.

"I will… I just want to warn you might get in the way…" sighed Nina.

That's when Mina remembered, "I just remembered I have a weapon you could use…" said Mina, she went into her backpack and took out a… muffin? She handed the muffin to Nina.

"You're kidding right?" asked Nina.

"Nope..." said Mina, "It's a great weapon."

That's when they saw Luffy digging the backpack and found another one… he was about to eat it and Mina grabbed it, "I wouldn't eat that if I were!"

"Why…" pouted Luffy.

"Because it's a Vengeance Muffin!" said Mina.

Everyone but Nina stared at her.

"Vengeance Muffin?" they asked.

Mina walked over to a rock and used the muffin to hit it... shattering the rock!

"What the!" yelled Nami.

"That's so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"That's right! The Vengeance Muffin… a formula that makes it as hard as steel… I'm one of the co-inventors, perfect for tricking and enemy into eating it and for a blunt object... it can be used for other things as well such a paper weight and door stop… but "All Purpose Muffin" doesn't have the same sort of ring as Vengeance Muffin." Said Mina.

"Why would you invent such a thing?" asked Zoro.

"Boredom… I guess…" said Mina with a shrug.

"No way am I going to use a Vengeance Muffin as a weapon!" yelled Mina.

"Fine then… use your powers…" said Mina then her voice began to get higher and higher with each passing sentence, "The powers you still can't control. The powers that you can only use to cut and blind. The powers…"

"Okay…. Okay… I'll use the muffin!" yelled Nina.

"Good! You can have mine as well!" said Mina.

Everyone else sweat dropped…

"Really Vengeance Muffins?" asked Nami.

"Please… don't ask!" said Nina, "Even I don't get it…"

"I have an idea!" said Usopp.

Everyone looked at the local boy.

Later they began to their plan… which was dumping oil on the hillside they were at.

"And while the slipping and sliding… we'll strike." Said Usopp.

"Wow… what a slick plan!" said Luffy.

"Bad joke…" said Nina and Nami.

"That's a pretty good idea!" said Mina.

"Thanks… when it comes to plan like this I'm the man!" sad Usopp.

"Stupid question… but what about the other hill, you know the one where we landed by, what if they attack from there?" asked Nina adjusting her glasses.

"Oh come on… what are the chances of that happening." Said Usopp.

"Pretty good…" said Mina, Now that I think about it… if there's other ways to get there on to the island…"

"Don't worry! I'm positive their attack here…" said Usopp.

Just as the sun began to rise…

"Where are they?" asked Luffy.

That's when they heard a faint sound.

"What is that?" asked Nina.

"It sound like yells from the north…" said Nami.

"That's where the other hill is… isn't it.." said Nina, "Told you so…"

Nina then sighed, "Well either way… we should get going!"

Nina ran to the north, followed by Luffy and Usopp.

"We should go too… said Nami.

That's when she slipped and fell into the oil… dragging down Zoro and Mina with her… that's also when Nami used them for stepping stones.

"Sorry you two!" said Nami.

The two slid down… to the bottom of the hill.

"You're going to pay Nami!" yelled Mina and Zoro.

"Too bad my treasure's in danger." Said Nami running away.

"Great I'm covered in Oil…" said Mina.

"We have bigger problems!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh right…" said Mina, "We have to get back up the hill!"

And so… with Usopp, Nina, Luffy, Nami on their ways and Mina and Zoro left behind can they make it there on time, hopefully…

Next Time: With Luffy lost and Mina and Zoro still stuck down the hill, it's up to Usopp, Nami and Nina to fight off the pirates... Can they come up with a plan to fight them off involving traps and muffins or will they wait until the other three arrive? Find out next time!

A/N: Well I've been meaning to say this, but about my novel... it's going great (though I'm sometimes stricken with writer's block), I've actually extended the story including a second half that wasn't there before, it's because of the Vengeance Muffins that I'm saying this... I had planed out that this story should my novel ever get published takes place afterwards... I won't say why other than Mina has a rather large role in the 2nd half and the events will push into running away (which is of course non-canon), but I will give hints as to what these events are but will never mention them (unless my novel gets published of course)... Oh yes about the Vengeance Muffins... they appear in the 2nd half and the other inventor is Beth Lily, her best friend (read You Have Got to Be Kidding Me to learn more about her).


	12. Battle at the North Shore!

Chapter 12: Battle at the North Shore!

Usopp was the first to arrive… wondering where Luffy and Nina were… neither one had arrived yet. Wait… never mind about Nina, he remembered he passed her by while she was taking a break from running. He couldn't help but to wonder, what kind of pirate gets easily exhausted from running. He got the hill to find the pirates were ready to attack, then he discovered that the crew had a lot of money and tried to bribe them… which would have failed… at the same time the hypnotist was about to hypnotize him into stepping aside but that's when Nami arrived to prevent it.

"Don't you dare give away my money!" yelled Nami.

"But…" said Usopp rubbing the sore bump on his head where Nami hit him.

"She's… right…" said Nina who just arrived, she was sitting down breathing heavily, "I'm okay!"

"What kind of pirate tires easily?" asked Usopp.

"The… kind… that fails gym…" responded Nina.

Both Nami and Usopp sweat dropped.

"Sorry… Earth humor…" said Nina, "Just fight them… I'll… join you… when… I'm ready… by the way… Usopp… that guy… was going… to hypnotize you… it's a good thing Nami… hit you… in the head… when… she did…"

"Really?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"Where are the others…" said Usopp, "Did Luffy, Zoro and Mina get lost or scared."

"Luffy's probably lost." Said Nami.

"What about the other two?" asked Usopp.

"Um…" said Nami.

Meanwhile back at the other shore, Zoro was trying as hard as he could to get up the hill.

"You know you don't have to do that… I have an idea to get us out of here." Said Mina.

"Nonsense… I can get myself out of here just fine." Said Zoro, "So why don't you use you're way to get yourself out."

"Then you'll yell at me for abandoning you…" said Mina, "So I'm just to wait before you come out of you senses."

She took out her IPod (she invented a changer that runs on both cranks and solar energy), and began to listen to it.

Back at the northern hill…

"I'm sure there fine…" said Nami with a laugh.

"You… abandoned… them on the hill… didn't you?" asked Nina.

"Hey!" yelled Nami.

"You… two… better… fight…" said Nina.

The sweat dropped and began to fight the pirates on their own… however they joined by a third.

"What is this pink thing!" yelled one of the pirates, "It's biting and clawing me!"

"Good Rose!" cheered Nina who was almost ready to fight.

"Are you okay again!" said Nami.

"Yeah…" said Nina.

"Then you fight… I'll take your place at watching!" said Nami.

"Hey all three of us needs to fight!" yelled Nina.

"But I'm just a girl…" said Nami who then looked at Nina, "Oh... right…"

"Well I'm a Devil Fruit Eater who still can't control her powers to a good enough extent, gets easily exhausted by running and using Muffins for weapons." Said Nina, "Not to mention I'm only a girl too."

Nami sighed, "Fine… I'll still fight." She muttered.

"Hey I could use some help here!" yelled Usopp.

"Okay!" said Nina, "I hope those works…" she thought.

The pirates were about to hit Usopp when they were suddenly caught up in a strange blizzard of flowers.

"What the!" yelled one of the pirates.

That's when the pirates caught up in the storm of lavender colored flower petals were knocked out by some sort of blunt force trauma.

"What happened!" yelled one of the pirates.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Usopp.

"Yes… it's a good thing." Said Nami with a nod.

Meanwhile back at the other shore, Zoro was laying on his back, when Mina looked over it.

"Are you ready to do it my way?" asked Mina.

"Fine…" grumbled Zoro, after all he thought Mina didn't have that great of an idea.

Mina took out two of her Gymnastics ribbons. She tied one to a tree and the other to Zoro.

"Remain seated please; Permanecer sentados por favor." Said Mina with a smile.

"Mina…" said Zoro, "What are you doing?"

Mina swung using the ribbon over the oil spill… and while dragging Zoro along, while he wasn't dragged along the ground he did land with a crash.

"What was that for!" yelled Zoro.

"Hey!" yelled Mina, "We got over the spill didn't we?" asked Mina.

Zoro's eye began to twitch, "Yeah… and…"

"Shouldn't we be getting to the north shore." Said Mina.

"This isn't over!" yelled Zoro.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Mina rolling her eyes.

And so the two headed towards the northern shore.

Back at the Northern Shore the pirates stared in shock as the flower petals cleared, they saw Nina standing holding the Vengeance Muffins.

"How did you do that!" yelled Usopp.

"It's best you don't know… it's too weird." Said Nina with a smirk.

"Is… is she holding muffins as a weapon?" asked one of the pirates.

"Yes I am… and I'm not happy about it." Said Nina with a sweat drop, she then whistled to Rose who was still attack one of the pirates, the Cabbit went to Nina and jumped on her shoulder.

"Wait I remember you!" yelled the hypnotist, "You're that girl who called me the pedophile!"

"No… I'm not!" yelled Nina, "That was my sister who called one… I'm the girl who tired to talk her out it… sure I do admit, I should have let her beat you up even more considering that you out enemy... but what you're going to do."

""Attack her men!" yelled the hypnotist.

Several of the pirates aimed themselves at Nina… only to be hit by the razor sharp flower petals.

"What did she do!" yelled one of the one of the pirates!

"Avoid her men! It's the only way!" yelled the hypnotist.

The pirates all managed to run past she tired to follow them… but she trip on a rock and strained her ankle.

"Damn it!" yelled Nina, "My ankle!"

"Nina!" yelled Nami.

"Just let me rest… I'll help you once my ankle heals!"

"I have Caltrops!" yelled Usopp, "Sorry Nina… you might be stuck down there for a while."

"I sprained my ankle… so that Caltrop don't matter…" said Nina with a sweat drop.

Nami and Usopp managed to throw the caltrops… however Nami accidentally threw some behind them, while it didn't work at first, the Pirates managed to get thought… and managed to hit Usopp in the head… hard with a stone axe and throw Nami into one of the cliff's walls.

"Oh man... this isn't good…" said Nina who began to take breaths

Rose was meowing at her, almost telling to her to get up.

"I know Rose." Said Nina and began to think, "Don't focus on the pain… don't focus on the pain… you're a pirate now… this will happen a lot to you… you're a pirate, a swashbuckler, a divine being speeding out the word of the Flying Spaghetti Monster… wait… damn it Beth…"

Just at the pirates got up the hill, they were sent flying, by the three powerhouses of the crew.

"Wow I didn't know they were so tough." Said Usopp.

"At least they made it." Said Nina with a shrug.

What the hell Usopp!" yelled Luffy making Usopp sweat drop, "You didn't tell me which way was north."

"Hey you just ran off like you knew where you was going!" yelled Usopp.

"Nami! You left us down that hill!" yelled Zoro.

"That's right! And I you have to buy me new clothes! You ruined these in oil." yelled Mina.

"Hey! I needed to protect my treasure!" yelled Nami, "And you're clothes look fine to me!"

"Will just get along for now! Fight the pirates! And save the town! And help me up!" yelled Nina, a strange aura of red surrounded her.

"Why are you so angry?" asked Mina.

"You know the reason fight them already! Just do it you three!" yelled Nina.

Rose sweat dropped at her owner.

"What that aura?" asked Usopp.

"Looks to me like Flower petals…" said Mina who then noticed the hypnotist, "Oh my god! Michel Jackson is with them! Let's get that Pedo!"

"Um… okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"For the last time! I am not this Michel Jackson person! My name is Jango! I do not like little boys!" yelled the hypnotist named Jango.

"Sure you aren't… Jango…" said Mina sarcastically.

Nina sighed and limped towards the crew with Rose following her closely.

"What happened to you?" asked Mina.

"Sprained my ankle… can't fight anymore." Said Nina.

"How did that happen?" asked Luffy.

"I tripped and fell." Said Nina, "I wasn't paying attention."

"What are they doing?" asked Mina point to Jango.

Jango was hypnotizing the crew much like he did to the three kids before, to making them believe they were stronger and faster.

"It's hypnosis…" said Nami.

"I don't think Hypnotism works that well…" said Nina.

"Unless he had evil demonic powers." Said Mina.

When the Hypnosis was fished all of the pirates yelled and one of them broke a cliff.

"Okay… that was weird." Said Mina with a sweat drop.

"You three! Wait at the top of the hill. Me, Mina and Luffy will take on these guys." Said Zoro.

"You ready Luffy!" said Mina.

That's when Luffy yelled out… apparently he was the hypnotism as well.

"You idiot! He wasn't even aiming! At you!" yelled the others, even Rose (though it was in lines of meows)

With that the fight got interesting… very interesting.

Next Time: After Luffy is knocked out because of his own stupidity, Zoro must fight a really tough opponent... oh never mind... Mina stole him... and Zoro isn't happy about. Zoro may have a rep... But Mina needs to rebuild hers from Earth! What will happen? Find out next time!


	13. Reputation

Chapter 13: Reputation

The crew watched at the hypnotized Luffy ran towards the pirates in a crazy… crazed… thing… they watched as Luffy used rapid fire punching attack, knocking away all of the pirates (and snapping them out of their on own hypnosis state), Luffy ran towards the ship and was about to take the figure head and crush the pirates with when Jango managed to hypnotize Luffy again this time making him fall sleep.

"Well…" said Nina who was bandaging Usopp's wounds, "That was odd."

"I was really hopping for a fight too." Sighed Mina.

That's when Jango turned to the ship. And he called out the ships guards… the Meowban Brothers.

"So it looks like I get a fight after all." Said Mina perking up.

"Just stay out of my way." Said Zoro.

"I could say the same to you." Said Mina looking at Zoro.

The two guards showed up and were scared but refused to fight, one of the them were rather skinny with green hair and the other was very fat and wore what looked like a blanket as a cape, both of them wore cat ears and had gloves with claws on each finger tip.

"Look at them!" said one of them named Sham, "That swordsman with the green hair…"

"He looks scary." Said Butchie.

"Just go!" yelled Jango.

"Wow they seem scared." Said Nami, "He's seriously going to make them fight."

"Objection!" yelled Mina pointing at the pirates, "There is a contradiction in their actions! Why would the Pedo send out two people when they are clearly scared! They are faking it!"

"How did she figure it out?" asked Butchie.

"Why did she yell out "Objection", that doesn't make any sense." Said Usopp.

"You really don't want to know." Said Nina shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Well it's quite simple, during my time as The Flower, at least once a week a criminal would pretend to be scared or claimed to have gone strait to let my guard! I'm immune to that trick you see." Said Mina giving her explanation.

"Why did you yell out objection?" asked a random pirate.

"Because I felt like it!" said Mina with a chuckle, "I'm right aren't I?"

"Aren't you a smart girlie…" said Sham.

"Zoro are you ready?" asked Mina.

Zoro stared at Mina with his eye twitching, "You're insane." He said.

"Well not really, I'm just weird." Said Mina stocking her tongue out.

The two cat dressed pirates ran towards Zoro… missing Mina.

"WTF!" she yelled.

Zoro noticed that Sham stole two of his swords.

"You still had you gaud down." Said Sham.

"So did you…" said Mina, she took out her ribbon and grabbed the swords and then gave them back to Zoro.

"What the…" muttered Sham.

"Your mine!" said Mina pointing at him, "Zoro you get Fatty Fatty Two by four can't kitchen door!"

"Why should I!" yelled Zoro.

"1 I have sonority over you as part of this crew! And two I need to build a reputation here." Said Mina, "Mr. I already have a reputation!"

"What are you talking about!" yelled Zoro.

"I've only been here for a few days… I need a reputation too." Said Mina pointing at him.

"Let's just straiten this out later!" yelled Zoro.

"Fine with me." Said Mina with a smirk.

"So you think you can fight me?" asked Sham flexing his fingerers which had a claw like gloves on.

"That's a very good question." Said Mina.

Sham ran towards Mina who dodged with a flip over him and then placed her hand from behind his neck as if she was going to chop his neck, "But a better question is if you think you can fight me."

Sham growled and was about to slice with his claws again but Mina once again dodged.

"Why you…" he growled.

"I use an interesting mix of gymnastics and martial arts." Said Mina with a smirk, she then performed a series of flips towards him and managed to kick him in the face.

"Are you done yet… I would have thought you would have made an interesting opponent." Said Mina crossing her arms across her chest.

"No I'm not!" said Sham.

Nami, Usopp, Rose and Nina watched the fight.

"I can't believe that's the same girl." Said Nami.

"When Mina fights a serious opponent or someone who has wronged her then she becomes a completely different person. She becomes more serious for the fight… thought there are occasion when she's her usual strange self." Said Nina.

"Like when?" asked Nami.

"Like if someone gives her an opening for something… I'd go into detail but it's not pretty." Said Nina.

The two continued to fight, Mina and Sham were evenly matched. The two matched hits and exchanged blows… it was unknown who was even winning as Mina had several scathes all over her body and Sham had several bruises and cuts.

"You're good." Said Mina, "I haven't had an opponent this interesting in a long time." Said Mina who then delivered a kick to Sham's head.

Sham got and looked at Mina, "Who are you?" he asked.

Mina smirked and took out a crate paper flower, "Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life…" before she could fish her strange speech, Nina picked up a rock and threw it at her head.

"What was that for!" yelled Mina.

"You're supposed to fighting him! Not doing the Spider Man monologue!" yelled Nina.

"It's a thing from where you're from… right?" asked Usopp who figured that the twins were from a strange place that he never heard of.

Nina could only nod.

"Fine… I won't do the Spider Man Monologue." Muttered Mina she turned to Sham and said "I am the Knight."

Nina threw two more rocks at her, "Fine! I'll tell you! I am Mathews Mina AKA The Flower!"

With Zoro's opponent on the other hand he was beating that brother handily.

"Hey Zozo!" said Mina.

"What did you call me!" yelled Zoro.

"What do you say we finish them off!" said Mina.

Zoro smirked, even though Mina did apparently give him a new nickname that sounded stupid he figured that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Okay!" said Zoro.

The two prepared to get ready when there was a yell of "What are you doing!"

They turned to find Kuro at the top of the mountain, he didn't look too happy.

"Great it's the asstard." Said Mina.

"What does asstard mean?" asked Zoro.

"It's just a random swear from something called South Park in my world…" said Mina with a shrug.

"I see…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

The Meowban brothers glared at Kuro… That's when something interesting happened… The two went to attack Kuro… however Kuro quickly dodged and in less than a second, leaving only the bag he was carrying. He now had on fury black gloves that had a sword attached to each finger like claws.

"Is it me or do evil doers in this world just get weirder and weirder." Said Nina.

Kuro appeared behind the two and threatened to kill everyone in 5 minutes if they didn't kill the crew and Usopp.

"Don't worry we'll kill them in 5 seconds." Said Butchie.

"I was toying around with that girl anyways." Said Sham.

"Newsflash! I was toying around with you too! I wasn't' even using my trademark ribbon!" said Mina trying not to laugh.

"You're so weird." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Okay Zozo! I leave it you!" said Mina who began to walk away.

"What?" yelled Zoro.

"Look right now they're trying to kill within a certain time frame… so the only way to beat them is to well kill them." Said Mina, "And that's not my way… death only brings more pain... that's why I'm leaving it up to you."

"If that's how you feel then why are you having me kill them?" asked Zoro.

"Because it's the only way!" said Mina, "I'm okay with you killing them… but I'm not going absent my own beliefs!"

"Why you!" yelled Zoro.

"First you want him… now you don't want him! Make up your mind!" yelled Mina.

Zoro just ignored the weird girl… especially since the two were after him now… he simply used an attack called Tiger Trap and killed the two.

"See that wasn't so hard." Said Mina.

"I hate you so much…" muttered Zoro.

"Oh and I love you too Zozo." Said Mina, "Let's just deal with the asstard before we do anything!"

"Amazing he took them down with one Sword Strike" said one of the pirates.

The two turned to Kuro.

"Really 5 minutes." Said Mina.

"It will take less time for me to trash you all." Said Zoro.

"Save some for me too." Said Mina with a smirk.

""Captain Jango!" said Butchie.

"He's alive!" yelled Mina shocked.

"He was lucky…" muttered Zoro.

"Hypnotize me." Said Butchie.

And so the man who looks like a certain man hypnotized Butchie.

"So Zozo… how strong was he?" asked Mina.

Zoro said nothing and pointed to a rather large crater that was made during the fight.

"Oh… I see." Said Mina who then said like nothing was wrong, "Yep… we're defiantly screwed"

Next Time: Things get a little more interesting with Luffy woken up... what will happen... especially when Kaya wake up. What will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Here Kitty, Kitty!

A/N: Yay! No, it's not about hits. I'm half done with my novel! Mina becomes a much more important character in the 2nd half of the novel! I really hope it's get published, well enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 14: Here Kitty, Kitty!

Zoro and Mina stared at the newly hypnotized fat pirate.

"So… should we take him on together?" asked Mina.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"He can crush rocks without the hypnotism… how strong do you think he will be with it." Said Mina.

"As long as we can settle later." Said Zoro.

"Sure thing Zozo." Said Mina.

The crazed cat dressed man aimed an attack at Mina she blocked with her ribbon… she then kicked him in the shin.

"Damn it!" yelled Mina, "He's not responding to pain! I need some help!"

Zoro managed to jump and slash him… which did very little except for pushing him off her.

"What the hell were you trying to do!" yelled Zoro.

"It's one of my moves. Usually they double over in pain when I kick them in the shin." Said Mina gritting her teeth, "I wasn't sure if would work but thanks anyways for helping me."

That's when Butchie tied to crush them jumping into the air, both managed to dodge though.

"Damn it!" muttered Nina from the sidelines, she looked at Kuro then at Luffy.

"I'm going to go wake up Luffy! It's the only way!" said Nina.

She got up but gritted her teeth in pain when stood on her ankle, "Are you sure you can walk on it, I think I'll be able to do it." Said Nami.

"You'll only get hurt. I won't." said Nina who took a breath and began to think, "Okay if I just turn my ankle in flowers then maybe."

Nina's ankle the one she injured turn to flower petals. Where they turned to flower there no long was any pain.

"Okay I'm ready to go! I'm all set to take any hits and I'm going to help him!" she thought.

Nina jumped down from the ledge, and ran over to wake up Luffy.

"How am I supposed to wake up a rubber man." She thought.

She ran towards Luffy just Jango threw his ring at her trying to stop her… this seemed to stop everything involving the fight.

"Watch out that a chakram!" yelled Usopp.

Nina didn't care that's when she got an idea, she grabbed Luffy's head and began to repeatedly slap him in the face, "Come on Luffy! Wake up!" she yelled.

This of course woke up Luffy, "What are you doing!" he shouted, he managed to out from under the figurehead.

That's when the chakram hit Nina, she was high alert the weapon passed tough her hitting Luffy… well sort of, Luffy caught it in his mouth, though it did cut the side of his mouth, Luffy managed to get out of his mouth.

"Oh Luffy, I'm very sorry!" cried Nina.

"Why did you do that?" asked Luffy staring at Nina.

Nina's eye began to twitch and she yelled out "Because we're supposed to be fighting right now!" she yelled pointing at the fight.

"Oh right!" said Luffy almost as if he forgot it.

"You idiot…" she muttered.

"At least he's awake." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"Nina did something, this fight is getting more interesting by the second." Said Mina with a smirk.

"You have three minutes." Said Kuro looking at his watch.

"That's impossible! It doesn't seem like Jango and Butchie can kill those three in three minutes!" yelled one of the pirates.

"Butchie! There's no time to think, take out take out the strong girl and I take out the guy in the Straw Hat!" yelled Jango.

However before anything else can happen thing quickly changed… when Kaya showed up.

"Klahadore!" she yelled out.

"Oh man what a twist… I just wash I had a bowl of popcorn with me…" sighed Mina.

"You're so weird." Said Zoro.

"Merry… Merry told me everything!" cried Kaya.

"He survived, I though I killed." Said Kuro.

"DUN! DUN! DUN!" sang Mina.

"Why are we teaming up again?" asked Zoro.

"Because we have to… because we're crewmates with the same goal." Said Mina sticking her tongue out.

Everyone turned back to Kaya while Usopp and Kaya talked in a dramatic (and according to Mina, a little romantic) tone. It was then that Kaya offered a deal with Kuro… that she would give him her fortune and leave… Usopp and the twins knew something was off. The twins looked at each and nodded as a silent agreement not to say anything. It didn't help when he said that what he needed was peace of mind… not money.

"Don't you dare waste your breath!" yelled Usopp, "He's not the man you knew!"

Kaya bit her bottom lip and took out a pistol and pointed it at Kuro. However he used her feelings to make her drop it by bringing up all the good times they had together… and saying how much he despised it.

"Kuro!" yelled Usopp as he aimed a punch to him.

"That reminds me…" said Kuro disappeared to behind Usopp.

Before Kuro could exact his revenge Luffy punched him in the face causing almost everyone else to gasp.

"How did you do that!" yelled one of the pirates.

"All right Luffy!" cheered Mina.

"Now!" yelled a voice.

That's when the three Usopp's Pirates all attacked Kuro who was still down, with Pepper hitting him with a baseball bat, Onion with a shovel and Carrot with a frying pan.

"What are you doing!" yelled Usopp.

Usopp began to fight with his men over why he didn't tell them… just then Kuro up and struck Usopp.

"That smarted a bit, you have an usual ability." Said Kuro, "You have eaten a Devil Fruit. Same with that girl you couldn't hit."

"That's right! I'm a Gum Gum Man!" said Luffy with a big grin.

Nina blushed looked like she wanted to disappear.

"Poor Nina." Sighed Nami.

"Don't mind my sister! She's not much of fighter even if she does have a Devil Fruit power!" said Mina.

"Either way, I'm going to kill that Gum Gum Man." Said Kuro, "Jango! Kill Ms Kaya and the annoying little pups, they're a nuisance."

"Yes, Captain!" said Jango.

Both Zoro and Mina blocked his path.

"You shall not pass!" said Zoro.

"That's right you Pedo! You're passing!" said Mina.

"Butchie!" ordered Jango.

That's when Butchie jumped into the air and came crashing down destroying much of the ground around them, Mina and Zoro did their best to avoid the flying rocks, Butchie then aimed an attack at Zoro, he managed to block. Mina grabbed on his arms with her ribbon then threw him a fairly short distance but just enough to get him off Zoro.

"Thanks…" muttered Zoro even though he knew that he could have easily gotten rid of him.

"You're welcome!" said Mina, "This calls for a fight song!"

"A what?" asked Zoro.

Mina used her ribbon to grab her backpack, she took out her iPod and custom iPod house. She turned both on and put a song in loop, the song "This Trinity's going to War" from Bender's Big Score, then placed the device in a safe spot, yet in a spot where it could be still heard.

"Mina…" sighed Nina shaking her head.

"What's it's a catchy song." Said Mina with a shrug.

Nina sweat dropped…

That's when Usopp ordered his "men" to protect Kaya with their lives. The three boys lead her to the forest, Jango was going to follow them when Usopp used his sling shot to get him in the back while it allowed them get away for a bit, Jango managed to get up and follow them.

"You know it's useless!" said Kuro, "You know how frail that girl's body is. You have to get up this slope to help them. Just you try to help them."

"Damn it…" muttered Usopp.

"Usopp, let us handle it." Said Luffy, Zoro and Mina.

Usopp looked at the three and knew they could handle it… even if it didn't look like they would win right now… he somehow knew these will win.

Next Time: The fight continues, will Zoro and Mina defeat the hypnotized Butchie? Can Luffy beat Kuro? Will Nami and Nina steal the Cat's treasure? Find out next time!


	15. Fatal Flaws

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... well there's been a slight change in my novel... my original novel at the advice of my parents I have spilt my novel in two different novels. The first one has Nina and Mina as side characters while the 2nd one brings their characters out in the open. This chapters introduces a recurring joke from my novel as well "The Laws of Plot"... it also indirectly mentions the 5 main characters of my novel as well.

Also I have discovered quite an interesting website... the fan history wiki... what's interesting about is it that it contains pages about just about every author on ... granted they have at least one story put up (I looked to see if they has one on my dad's account... didn't have one)... go check it out and look yourself up... the pages just have a list on what you have here but I know that if you edit you can make them better... I'm planning to do mine soon.

Chapter 15: Fatal Flaws

Mina and Zoro stared at the brainwashed fat cat man. Luffy stared at Kuro on the other hand… before anyone could throw anything Mina realized something and turned to Kuro.

"You have a fetal flaw in your plan." Said Mina.

"Oh really, what?" asked Kuro.

"Becoming her trusted butler… her dying in an accident right after her will is changed…" said Mina shaking her head, "Man how can that not be a stereotype."

"Tell me what you're talking about!" yelled Kuro.

"Don't you know! The butler always does it… if someone ever figures out it was a murder you'd be the prime suspect!" yelled Mina pointing at Kuro.

There was an awkward silence…

"Mina…" said Nina who began to rub her head, "Damn! I can't find a flaw in her logic… it's makes compete sense…"

"So wait… you're saying…" said Nami.

"Mina's making sense…" said Nina, "It's that is a flaw in his plan…"

"You know I'm right." Said Mina with a smirk.

That's when Butchie jumped u above her and was about to crush her when she managed to jump into the air with a flip landed being him next to Zoro, he turned around and faced the two.

"Okay… Zozo… I have a plan." Said Mina.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"I distract while you finish him off." Said Mina, "Dose that sound fine to you?"

"Just don't get hurt to badly… I want to finish you off myself." Said Zoro.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Mina who then turned to Butchie, "You want to play kitty cat! Let's play!"

Butchie tried to attack her with his claws but she once again dodged… her eye began to twitch.

"I'm getting tired of this song." She said.

She took out her remote and began to change songs, "I'm not your not Friend, Buddy remix"

":No that's not good…" said Mina.

The next song was the Mentos Song.

"Not in mood to that that bit…" said Mina.

She changed to "That's how you know."

"No… maybe later…" said Mina.

That's when "Love is a Battlefield" began to play.

"This is good for now!" said Mina cheerfully not noticing Butchie behind her.

"Hey Nina… do you want to help me steal the pirates' treasure." Said Nami notice Nina look she wanted to hit her head with something blunt.

"Do you really have to ask?" reposed Nina.

Butchie attacked her behind… well would have Mina not jumped into the air and dodged and jumped on his shoulder.

"Nice try!" said Mina with a smirk.

Butchie was looking for Mina all around but couldn't find her.

"He on you! You fool!" yelled Kuro.

That's when Zoro took his chance to use Oni Giri on the hypnotized cat man… killing him. Mina jumped down before he hit the ground.

"That was awesome." Said Mina, "We make an awesome team…"

Zoro muttered under his breath about something.

"I know I'm annoying you… and I'll tell you more why later…" said Mina.

"She's annoying me on purpose." Thought Zoro.

Jango!" ordered Kuro, "Go kill Ms. Kaya now!"

"She's ordering him to leave now?" asked Mina, "Why now?"

Zoro shrugged, "Lazy writing I guess…"

Jango followed Kaya and the Usopp pirates up the hill.

"No…" said Usopp.

"Come on Pinocchio… let's go!" said Mina picking him up who realized he's too heavy, "Hey Zozo! Can you carry him… my strengths are speed and diversion… not strength… well in my body."

"Why don't you just use you ribbon to drag him?" asked Zoro.

"He's injured badly." Said Mina.

"Damn it…" muttered Zoro picking up Usopp.

"Hey! I'm alive and I can hear you argument!" yelled Usopp.

Kuro blocked their way… Luffy once again managed to punch him knocking managing to distract him long enough… before the three went into the forest, there was a shout from Mina of "Don't loose!"

And so the three of them began to search for Kaya, hopping that they would get there before Michel Jackson… err… Jango… however there were a few problems.

"You have no idea where you're going do you Zozo/Zoro." Said both Usopp and Mina at the same time.

"Of course I do!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh no! I think I see them! To your left!" yelled Mina who saw them.

Zoro turned right…

"No your other left!" yelled Usopp.

Zoro and Mina ran to where they saw Kaya… and Jango had managed to catch up to her… no only that but he was about to finish her.

"I can get a good shot but there's that branch in the way!" said Usopp.

Usopp magnet to get off Zoro's back while Zoro cut off the branch… Usopp mangier to shoot Jango with an exploding bullet of some sort causing a small explosion, knocking him out (but not killing him).

"All right nice shot!" cheered Mina.

Usopp walked over to Kaya and his crew and they began to talk… Mina and Zoro silently nodded to each other and went back to the beach.

Back at the beach, Luffy had been fighting Kuro. During the course of the fight, Kuro used at attack that also killed his own men. Nami and Nina at the same time were stealing the truer of the pirates.

"How your ankle?" asked Nami.

"Fine… as long as I focus my powers there I don't feel any pain." Said Nina.

Nami nodded and they got to the front of the ship where they saw that Luffy had grabbed Kuro in what looked to be a hug, then delivered a sharp head butt that came from stretching his neck back while shouting "Gum Gum Bell!" which knocked him out and produced a bell like sound… causing Kuro's remaining crew members to gasp and shiver with fear.

"We better get down." Said Nina, which Nami nodded in agreement with.

And so Kuro and his crew sailed away, never attacking the town being forced to give Nami their treasure. After wards Luffy collapsed in pain but fortunately Nami managed too catch him.

"You did good." Said Nami.

"Let me bandage your wounds." Said Nina

Not too long later Nina was bandaging his wounds while Luffy pouted slightly.

"I don't like them." Said Luffy.

"Yuhi they were jerks so what." Said Nina.

"Yeah but I really didn't like that guy… he didn't treat his crew right and he had no honor." Said Luffy.

"Hate to tell you this but that's what pirates are like." Said Nami.

"Well stereotypical pirates…" said Nina with a shrug while Rose seemed to nod.

"Looks like we missed the end of the fight." Said Mina who joined them with Zoro.

"Did you have fun." Said Nina sarcastically.

"Well I found out something interesting… it seems like Zozo doesn't even know left from his right." Said Mina.

That's when Zoro snapped "Okay! You have to stop that! Tell me why you're purposely trying to annoy me!" yelled Zoro.

"The Laws of Plot." Said Mina with a smirk.

Zoro, Luffy and Nami all b3gna to blink, "The Laws of Plot?" they asked.

"Yeah!" said Mina who then took out a bunch of pictures… they figured 5 Chibi teenagers with labels underneath them… there was a girl with white hair put into a braid with the label "The Mystical Warrior", a red haired boy that says "The Athletic love interest", a girl with green hair that had "Crazed nut job", a dark skinned boy with glasses with the label "sensitive artist" and the last was a blonde girl that had the label "stuck up snob".

"Okay these 5 are team that fight an evil being." Said Mina.

She then pulled out another picture that showed the "Crazed nut job" glaring at the "stuck up snob" while other three staring at them, "However these two always get into fights all the time."

Mina flipped another page this time showing a different picture, this time the "crazed nut job" and the "stuck up snob" beating a strange man dressed in black at the same time and seem to be in sic with each other, "However while they get into fights all the time when they fight their enmity they're in perfect syndic with each other and take down the enemy with ease." Said Mina who then put the pictures away, "The laws of plot basically mean that the more fight about pretty things the better team they make when it truly matters in a real fight."

"Nina…" said Nami.

"The sad thing is that… it's real… I've seen quite a few times, I won't how but I've seen it… it's a real thing sadly." Sighed Nina, "I think something's wrong with me… I'm begging to agree with Mina…"

"See…" said Mina who walked over to Zoro and began to poke his forehead, "The more annoying I am and the more fight we get into the better team we make when we have to fight enemies… get it?"

Zoro began to mutter thing under his breath, "I get but stop annoying me!" yelled Zoro.

"Sorry Zozo… but that's not going to happen." Said Mina who began to poke his head more and more.

"Hey!" yelled a voice form the top of the cliff.

They looked to see it was Usopp.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for everything." Said Usopp.

"It was no problem." Said Luffy.

"And I got some prime treasure out of it." Said Nami hugging her treasure.

"It was fun…" said Mina stick her tongue out.

Usopp looked at the small crew and realized what he wanted to do in life… what he truly wanted to do…

Next Time: After helping save the village and Kaya the crew gets a big surprise... also Usopp decides to leave to become a pirate! What will happen? Find out next time!


	16. Finally! A Ship!

A/N: Yay! Over 3,000 hits! Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 16: Finally! A Ship!

The crew was eating a meal at the restaurant once again… Luffy and Zoro were eating fish whole, bones and all.

"I keep telling you! You don't eat the bones." Said Nami.

"Give it up Nami… they're crazy…" said Nina, "And I know crazy… I was probably one of the sanest people in our group of friends."

"So about the ship…" said Mina.

"You are not building it!" yelled Nina.

"Oh come on! It's not like one of my robots…" said Mina.

"But who knows how long it would take." Said Nina.

"I'd figure something out." Said Mina.

"Also it would have to be big enough." Said Nina.

"I'd figure something out." Said Mina.

Nina sighed, "There's no convincing her…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure something will come up." Said Luffy.

That's when Kaya entered the restaurant.

"There you are." Said Kaya.

"Oh Kaya, shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Nami.

"No I'm fine. My sickness was just by my depression of my parents death." Said Kaya, "All I was doing was feeling sorry for my self and Usopp helped me."

"That's so sweet…" said Mina with a small smile who then began to giggle.

"Ignore her." Said Nina.

"Anyways, I heard your still looking for a ship." Said Kaya.

"We sure are!" yelled Luffy.

"Well I have something you might want to use." Said Kaya.

Kaya lead them to the shore where the battle took place that's when saw a carvel ship that had a rather cute sheep figure head.

"That's such a cute ship!" said Mina.

"Much better than anything you could make." Said Nami.

Mina sighed and hung her head low.

"Good one." Said Nina laughed along with Rose who was seemed to be laughing in a cat like way.

That's when they saw Kaya's other sheep like butler Merry.

"This is the Going Merry it's Carvel that's…" sized Merry giving the technical details to Luffy.

"Hey you should tell me that." Said Nami.

"I've also stocked it with food and supplies." Said Kaya.

"Thanks you're adding insult to injury." Said Luffy.

"Try adding icing to the cake." Said Zoro.

"That too…" said Luffy.

That's when a giant boulder came hurtling down the hill (causing Mina to hum the Indiana Jones Theme Song)

"Oh no! that's Usopp." Said Kaya.

That's when Zoro, Luffy and Mina mange to stop him with kick to the face.

"Flanks." Said Usopp tied to against boulder-sized backpack.

And so the crew onto the ship while watched Usopp say goodbye to Kaya… however on precautions had to be done…

"Why did you stuff Mina's mouth with flowers?" asked Luffy.

"You so don't want to know." Said Nina holding Mina's IPod.

Mina began to say something muffled.

"I'm sorry I'm not going to let you play that song… or even sing it." Said Nina, "I do like Enchanted too but you really have to break your addiction of "real life romance story" fix… seriously… it's unhealthy."

Mina pouted while trying to get the flowers out of her mouth.

"You can understand her?" asked Luffy.

"Not really… it's a twin thing." Said Nina with a shrug.

Luffy nodded, knowing it probably was a twin thing.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp, "I guess this is it! I hope we meet again."

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"I'm going to become a pirate and…" said Usopp.

"Just shut up and get on board." Said Zoro.

Usopp was shocked and happy at the same time… after a few seconds he finally yelled out "All right! Just call me captain!"

"I'm the captain!" yelled Luffy.

And so they set sailed… holding a giant party to celebrate the new hip, the Going Merry and their newest crewmember Usopp.

However after the party, for some unknown reasons tensions became high… something happened… it wasn't known what happened but it seemed to be a fight… the three boys seemed to be glaring at the three girls who glared back. Luffy stood in front of Nami, Usopp stood in front of Mina and Zoro stood in front of Nina.

"It's time…" said Luffy.

Nami nodded, "Let's finish this!" she said.

"Rock!" said Usopp.

"Paper!" said Mina.

"Scissors!" said the 6.

"Paper covers rock!" said Mina.

"Oh man…" said Usopp.

"Rock beat scissors…" said Zoro.

"Damn it." Said Nina.

"Scissors beats paper… we girls win." Said Nami sticking her tongue out.

"Fine… you get first choice of which room you get." Sighed Luffy.

Okay, so the reason was known… they were picking which room which sex got. The girls were in a huddle talking about which they wanted.

"I don't know… I know we're probably going to be the only girls on the ship but it might be funny to cram them all in there." Said Mina.

"But the small room is nicer." Said Nina.

"And like Nina said it's going to cramp if the boys take the small room." Said Nami, "That an Luffy's going to complain."

"Fine…" sighed Mina in defeat.

The girl's decided, "Okay! We're going to have the small room." Said Nami.

"Yay! We get the big room!" cheered Luffy.

This of course mad the three girls and Rose sweat drop.

Not too long later the girls was setting up things… Nina was placing a couple picture Mina packed for her… one was them as children with both their parents and another was taken fairly recently of them with a large group of teenagers, a girl in her younger teens and 2 10 year old boys standing before a reflecting pool and a giant carousel known as the Carousel Columbia (it's a real thing… look it up… buy the way… it's the California one… not the Illinois one… there's a slight difference)

"Oh yeah… our trip to Great America I remember that…" said Nina, "It… was quiet…"

"Yeah Beth threatened you know who that if he interfered with that day he would need several stitches on his butt hole…" said Mina with a shrug.

"Okay…" said Nami with a sweat drop not wanting to know what they were talking about who then noticed the other picture… which showed the two as 5 or 6 years old with the same dress on and the same hair style of pig tails… however Nina didn't have her glasses so there was a certain thing about them, "Oh you guys are so cute in this picture! I can't even tell which one is which" said Nami.

Both glared at her, "That's one of the few pictures that we have our dad with out his army uniform… please don't bring that up again." Said both Nina and Mina at the exact same time.

The two glared at each other and said "Stop that! Stop that now!"

The tow glared at each other and realized one thing… now would be the perfect time to mess with someone.

"Want to mess with Usopp?" asked both at the same time.

Both nodded… and got dressed in a creepy identical outfit that resubmit a sailor suit and put on identical hats which they hid their hair in and Nina put her glasses in her pocket so no one could tell the difference.

Rose meowed and looked at Nami.

"I don't get it either." Said Nami with a shrug.

Meanwhile Usopp was having a daydream about himself a super pirate when he heard a rather creepy voice… well more like voices.

"Come play with us Usopp…" said the creepy voices.

Usopp turned around and saw Nina and Mina in their creepy identical outfits but didn't recognize them.

"Ghosts!" he yelled out.

Both Nina and Mina broke out laughing.

"I can't believe worked!" laughed Nina taking off the hat and putting her glasses back on.

"Especially in a world where The Shining doesn't exist." Laughed Mina while taking off her hat.

"That wasn't funny!" yelled Usopp.

"All right it's done!" yelled Luffy.

They went to see what it was it was Luffy who made a new pirate flag that featured a skull and crossbones that wore a straw hat… it was also a poor excuse for a flag and looked like a 5 year old drew it.

"How does it look?" asked Luffy with a big smile.

"Uh…" said Nina.

"Well a Pirate Flag is supposed to be scary… and that is scary." Said Zoro.

"As your friend and first person to join your crew I'll be frank, Luff' it sucks big time!" said Mina shaking her head.

Rose used her ear to cover her eyes.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to do it." Said Usopp who drew his own Jolly Roger… one of a skull that looked like him with a sling shot.

"That's not our flag!" said Luffy and Mina whacking him on the head.

And so Usopp made version of the crappy one that Luffy made.

"It's a lot better." Said Mina, "That's a pretty good Jolly Roger…"

"So you know a lot about them, were your parents priates?" asked Usopp.

"Actually me and Mina come from another world… she made a one way interdimensional transporter… it explains all the wields things we brought here, like the IPod she used during the fight." Explained Nina.

"I see…" said Usopp, "Then how do you know so much about pirates?"

"Well my best friend back home was part of a religion that saw pirates as absolute divine beings." Said Mina, "Since I hung out with her a lot I know quite a few about pirates…"

"That an another firmed of ours had a secret love of cheesy romance novels…" said Nina.

"I see…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"All right! Let's paint the sail!" cheered Luffy.

And so they painted the sail… after wards almost everyone was tired, expect for Luffy and Mina. Mina changed her clothes out of her creepy twin outfit and got onto the deck noticing that everyone else was laying out on the deck tired.

"How can you not be tired?" asked Nami.

"That's just the way I am!" said Mina giving the V is victory sign.

That's when they all heard Luffy shooting the canon, Usopp got up and he and Mina went to see what Luffy was doing.

"Hey!" said Mina, "What are you doing?"

"Just shooting the canon" said Luffy pointing to a big rock, "I'm trying to hit it, but it won't hit… I think it's broken."

"Let me try!" said Mina who looked at the canon and changed where it was aimed… she fired… and she missed, "I'm good at aiming…" she sighed.

"It's my turn!" said Usopp.

Usopp aimed it once again and hit the rock…

"You hit!" cheered both Luffy and Mina.

"I did!" said Usopp, "You can just call me captain."

"Nope… I'll call you our sharpshooter. Said Luffy.

Not too long later there was a very important meeting.

"So now we have our sharpshooter." Said Nami, "We just need one important position."

"That's right a musician." Said Luffy.

"A musician!" yelled everyone.

"Pirates sing don't they?" asked Luffy.

"She's talking about a cook you dolt." Said Nina.

"What about you two cook?" he asked looking at Nina and Mina since neither one had an official position.

"Sorry to say neither one knows how to cook very well…" said Mina, "Sure I can cook Vengeance muffins very well… but they aren't meant for human consumption… unless it's instant something, microwave cooking or take out then don't bother us with cooking."

"Our mom was always busy… she never had time to teach us how to cook." Said Nina.

That's when there was a thump on the deck.

"Come on out you pirates! How dare you do that to my brother!" yelled a voice.

Luffy went outside and fight broke out between him and some man with black hair wearing sunglasses. Nami, Usopp, Nina, Mina and Rose watched though the windows… Zoro seemed to have fallen asleep.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Luffy got into a fight with some guy." Said Mina.

Zoro decided to see if Luffy needed some help and got an extremely big surprise… and it was something that would help the crew big time.

Next Time: Thanks to some old Bounty Hunter buddies of Zoro the crew is on the ways to ocean going restraint where they can find a chef... great... Luffy just destroyed part of it... what will happen? Find out next time!


	17. The Floating Restaurant

A/N: Oh my god... I' so sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention when I updated and I put up a chapter of New Lives S by mistake! I'm so sorry! I promise to update the next chapter on Monday (it's a very busy weekend for me...) and as a special bonus I will add in a preview to a possible story arc should my novel get published... once again... so sorry... and thanks for Mugiwara Gorillaz pointing it out... and no thinks to Kyuuki-sama for not pointing it with a actual words... if something like that happens... say something! Anyways once again sorry...

Anyways, this chapter will begin a somewhat romantic subplot... it's really just harmless flirting, but it will be said now, it could get messier, but it's nothing to bad... hopefully none of you will complain... enjoy the chapter!

Also there won't be much of a Baratie arc in this story... as I don't like that arc, but don't worry, I have a really great trick up my sleeve to make for the lack of the arc.

Chapter 17: The Floating Restaurant

As it turns out the guy who attacked was named Johnny was an old bounty hunting buddy of Zoro's… and he was resting on the rock that they destroyed with the canon… it was one big misunderstanding… that involved a guy who was dying… oops?

"I'm so sorry!" yelled Usopp, Luffy and Mina bowing to Johnny and his friend Yosaku who was laying there dying.

"That's okay, it's not your fault, it's just that Yosaku has been sick. His old wound began to open up, his teeth began to fall out… I just don't know what's going on." Said Yosaku.

Nami began to check him.

"What are you doing?" shouted Johnny.

"Don't worry." Said Nami, "Mina, Luffy, Usopp, go get some limes form the galley and juice them!"

"Oh, I get it! Come on boys." Said Mina.

Luffy and Usopp exchanged looks and followed Mina and got the limes.

"Okay… now juice them in his mouth." Said Nami.

The three of them nodded although Luffy and Usopp weren't' very sure what they doing.

"It's scurvy isn't it?" asked Mina.

"That's right" said Nami, "It used to be the bane of pirates, it's caused by a lack of Vitamin C. It's a good thing we ran into you, with this and some rest, he'll be fine."

"Oh wow…" said Luffy.

"I always knew you were a smart woman." Said Usopp.

"This is something all pirates should know… even I know this and I'm not even form around here." Said Mina whipping her hands.

"You just know that because your best friend is a Pastafarian." Said Nina adjusting her glasses.

"Hey, I'm not denying it either." Said Mina with a shrug.

That's when Yosaku got up and he and Johnny began to dance for being saved

"They're going regret that later." Said Nina adjusting her glasses.

"You're not supposed to be dancing!" yelled Nami.

"I'm Johnny." Said Johnny.

"And I'm Yosaku." Said Yosaku.

"We used to be partners with Brother Zoro." Said Johnny.

"I take you have a weird thing with calling everyone brother and sister right?" asked Mina.

"That's right sister…" said Johnny.

"Please don't call me that." Said Mina with a sweat drop.

That's when Yosaku fainted while gushing blood.

"I told you should be dancing!" yelled Nami.

They all gathered in a circle… "See this is why we need a chef, we need some who can make healthy food for us." Said Nina adjusting her glasses.

"Where are we going to get a chef?" asked Luffy.

"I know of a place." Said Johnny, "It's an ocean going restraint called the Baratie. It's close the Grand Line so it attracts pirates, I'm sure one of the cooks would join."

"Really?" asked Luffy, "All right! To that restaurant."

Nina and Rose noticed that Johnny whispered something to Zoro.

"What was that about?" asked Nina.

"None of your business." Said Zoro.

"Fine by me…" said Nina.

A few days later they arrived at the Restaurant with resembled a giant fish.

"There it is, the Baratie." Said Johnny.

"Oh wow it look like a giant fish." Said Luffy.

"Why do I have the oddest feeling that Luffy is going to screw something up and he's going to have work here for a year." Said Nina.

Everyone stared at Nina with sweat drops.

"That better be a joke." Said Nami.

That' when a Marine Ship sailed up next to them.

"Oh great…" sighed Mina, "The Marines…"

Nami looked at Nina, "We dealt with some before we met you." She said.

That's when there was a rather interesting thing that happened… after a brief exchange between, the Marines, Luffy and the two bounty hunters are currently with the crew, resulting in the Marines shooting canon at the crew… however Luffy used Gum Gum Balloon which shot back the canon ball… however it missed the marines and hit the Baratie… causing everyone to stare at Nina.

"What did I just say?" asked Nina.

"What are the chances that they will make work there for a year." Said Luffy.

And so Luffy was dragged to the restaurant… after quite a while the crew was getting worried.

"Are you sure Luffy's okay?" asked Usopp.

"Like I said… he's going to be forced to work for them for a year…" said Nina while petting Rose who was sitting on her lap.

"Oh come on! I once busted up a restaurant on accident and I didn't' have to do anything." Said Mina.

"You did?" asked Zoro.

"Well indirectly, it was this robot me and my friend Beth built and we were eating in a restaurant when our robot finally realized that humanity was pure evil so it went amuck in the restaurant." Said Mina with a shrug.

Nami, Zoro and Usopp stared at Mina gapping and what Nina would say next would shock them.

"It's true…" said Nina.

"Well maybe we should check on him." Sighed Nami.

The other 4 nodded in agreement.

And so they took Johnny and Yosaku's boat to the restaurant where they entered and saw an interesting sight… the Marine that shot at them was being beaten up by what look like a waiter.

"Justice has been severed." Said Mina with a smirk.

"Don't say that aloud." Said Nina.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Mina.

The 5 decided to get a table and order things… to stay out of the way and they were also pretty hungry, during that time they were told by one of the chefs that yes… Luffy was stuck working there for a year. During their meal Luffy came down from the second floor and saw them.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Oh hey Luff'!" said Mina waving at them.

"Is it true you have to work here for a year?" asked Usopp.

"Is it okay if we change the flag?" asked Zoro.

"I have no comment." Said Nina with a sigh.

"Hey you guys! You're eating with out me!" yelled Luffy.

"You're more concerned with food, you just destroyed part of a restaurant." Said Nina.

"But can you really blame us? The food is great." Said Zoro who took a bite.

Luffy picked his nose and placed the booger in Zoro's water, both Usopp and Mina stifled their giggles.

"You know…" said Zoro, "It's kind of ruse that I'm not sharing!"

That's when he took the water and made Luffy drink it, causing Nami and Nina to laugh as well, this earned the attention of the waiter that beat up the marine, he around 19 or 20 he had blonde hair, part of which covered his left eye and over his right eye was curly eyebrow. He got a rose from nowhere and gave it Nami… and binge long heart felt speech about her beauty… Mina couldn't take it any more.

"Enough!" yelled Mina, "What the hell! Really you like her because of her boobs, is that it? You ignore me because I'm still growing, is that it? Really honestly that's all was guys want… you might be cute but you're still a pig…"

Sanji sighed and took out another flower, and handed it to Mina.

"I'm sorry, I didn't noticed your lovely beauty as well, I would apologize in any way I would just to see you smile." Said the waiter.

Mina took the flower then began to laugh… she couldn't keep the strait face any more, "Relax, I'm just messing with you! I don't really care! I didn't mean a word of it… except for the cute part." Said Mina with a wink.

"She's good…" thought Nami with a sweat drop.

"Weirdo…" muttered Nina taking a sip of her drink.

"The name's Mina by the way." Said Mina.

"And my name is Sanji." Said the waiter named Sanji.

"I'm going to the restroom before he notices me…" said Nina getting up, possibly to vomit because all the cutesy flirting.

"Is she really going to vomit?" asked Luffy.

"No… I think that was just the narration." Said Usopp.

"Anyways, this is our new cook." Said Luffy.

"I'm not your new cook." Said Sanji.

""Yes you are…" said Luffy with a big smile

"No I'm not!" yelled Sanji.

"So you really think he's cute?" asked Nami.

Mina blushed, "Sort of… he is handsome… so yeah… he's cute in my opinion…" said Mina.

And so Mina seemed to have eloped a crush on a guy who Luffy wasn't to join as cook… but little did they know something extremely big was going to happen very soon…

Next Time: The worst chain of events occur...the restaurant gets attacked, Nami steals the ship with Nina and Rose still on it, Zor fights the world greatest swords man! What else can happen? Contains a preview to a possible storyline in the future... pending publication of my novel...


	18. It can’t Get Worse

A/N: As promised here's the chapter... which is pretty much written from Mina's perceptive... which basically someone with a really short attention span (in fact there's a really good line involving the attention span that give you a feel for that part of this chapter)

Also this contains a preview for a possible future arc that may happen... but only if my novels are published... and I'm sure all of you want them to get published... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 18: It can't Get Worse

It was had been a few days since the Straw Hats as they were now called were forced to stay at the restaurant. Luffy considered finding parts so Mina could build a robot so Luffy can blame it, but Nina forbid it… not so much forbid it as she began to sob and went into the fetal position... Besides… they lacked the parts to build an effective robot… Mina on the other hand had started regularly going into the restaurant… which everyone picked up as she was going to flirt with Sanji.

Mina was about to leave when someone said "So going to see your boyfriend?"

Mina turned around and saw it was Nina standing with Rose and Zoro.

"He's not my boyfriend!" whined Mina.

"Then why are you flirting with him so much?" asked Zoro.

"Well Zozo… I'm just doing this because I think he's cute… that doesn't make him my boyfriend." Said Mina.

"That's right Keith back home is." Said Nina.

"How many times do I have to go though this! Keith and I were just friends… we went though something together and that's it… just friends… and besides that part of my life is over." Said Mina who jump off the ship and landed on the Baratie's dock like it was nothing.

Nina looked at Zoro, "Why did you join me in teasing her?" asked Nina.

"I felt like it with all the times she teased me." Said Zoro with a shrug.

"I see…" said Nina with a sweat drop.

"Meow…" said Rose with a sweat drop.

"You said it…" said Nina.

In the restaurant, Mina and Sanji were of course flirting.

"Really that's what happened." Said Mina.

"So why did you build robots?" asked Sanji.

"For the fun of it… and hope to actually make a real working one." Said Mina, "It happened once, it's personality was way off… it did sometime say it wanted to kill all humans but it didn't really mean it… but we shut it down because of a prank against us, had I not run away me and my friend would have sought out revenge against the one who did that to us."

That's when there was an ominous shadow approaching the restaurant…

"What is that?" asked Mina looking out the window.

"Oh no! It's Don Kreig's ship!" shouted one of the other costumers.

"That's impossible." Said another one.

"That's strange." Said Mina.

"What is?" asked Sanji.

"It's on it's last legs… it looks like it's going to fall apart." Said Mina.

That's when everyone got a good look at it… it looked like had been though a storm or worse.

"Something happened…" said Mina, "Something happened big time…"

Sanji nodded.

That's when the door open… and that's when they saw a man carrying a much larger man over his shoulders.

Let's rewind… while the crew was eating lunch without Luffy, a prisoner on that marine's ship escaped and demanded food as he was starving, since he didn't have the money he was kicked out, however Sanji fed him in the end… even though he was penny less… and a member of Don Kreig's crew, one of the worst crews in the East Blue… his name was Gin by the way… and the one he was carrying was the Don Kreig.

"So who is Don Kreig?" asked Mina aloud.

Everyone turned to Mina gaping…

"How do you not know Don Kreig… he's the most infamous pirate in the East Blue!" yelled a random costumer.

"I'm not from the East Blue." Said Mina.

Everyone sweat dropped…

"Oh… the never mind…" said someone.

Sanji nodded and left, Mina nodded back which was saying, "Go do what you need to do."

During the time when they were flirting, Sanji told her a story about what happened and how he met Zeff, how the two were stranded on a rock, striving and because of that Sanji would never allow someone to starve.

Mina watched as Sanji got gotten food for Don Kreig… she had seen the look in Don Kreig's eyes.

"He's someone who will never change… even if he is starving…" she thought.

She prepared her ribbon in secret knowing that a fight was going to happen soon. She watched as Sanji fed him… and Don Kreig attacked Sanji even though he had just fed him… Mina began to get annoyed… really, really annoyed by Don Kreig… especially after all the costumers left and the one of the cooks attacked him using a bazooka and not being fazed because of his armor and how he was greatest pirate in all the world.

"Will he shut up about that… my head hurts." Thought Mina with her eye twitching.

Mina sighed, sat down and began to tune in and out of the conversation… something about Sanji's boss being a pirate that survived the Grand Line and getting into an argument with Luffy about who's going to be king of the pirates… that's when Zoro and Usopp silently joined her at the table she was sitting at.

"So what's been going on?" whispered Usopp.

"I haven't been paying attention much… other than the fact that guy won't shut up!" whispered Mina.

After hearing more about the Grand Line, Zoro said something out loud that earned the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey Zoro! Usopp! You're here." said Luffy.

"Yeah, we knew you couldn't' handle it alone." Said Zoro.

"You dragged him here… didn't you?" asked Mina trying not to laugh.

"Pretty much." Said Zoro.

"Is that you're crew?" asked Don Kreig.

"No! I have 4 more!" said Luffy.

"Don't count me!" yelled Sanji.

"Um… Luff'… I don't think you should count Rose… she's only a Cabbit and can't fight." Said Mina with a sweat drop.

Luffy began to sweat drop on that one…

That's when Don Kreig left with food that Zeff gave him.

"I haven't being paying attention… what happened exactly?" asked Mina.

Everyone sweat dropped at looked at Mina with sweat drops.

"How can you not pay attention anything that as happening in here." Said one of the chefs… only to find Mina looking at her reflection in a spoon.

"Huh did you say something… I got distracted by this shiny spoon." Said Mina.

Everyone sweat dropped and decided to not pay attention to the girl with the short attention span.

They were discussing the plan of fighting what was left of Kreig's men, most of whom were killed in the Grand Line… which were to let them eat food and have them come on bored… and fight them… which would make things more interesting.

That's when everything began to shake, Don Kreig's ship was breaking apart and all this.

"That's impossible! There's no way that ship would fall apart like this." Said Mina.

"Oh no the Going Merry!" shouted Usopp.

All of the Straw Hats went to check on the ship.

"Oh no it's gone!" said Mina, "Nina was there, right?"

"well she didn't join us here." Said Usopp.

"There's Johnny and Yosaku." Said Zoro.

They noticed the two floating in the water.

"Brother Luffy! Sister Nami is gone!" yelled Johnny.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

The two bounty hunters began to explain what happened… that Nami took the ship and left… after she was a thief.

"What!" they yelled out.

"We have to look for her." Said Luffy.

"No way! Leave her… it was our fault for trusting her." Said Zoro.

That's when Mina punched him hard.

"We have to look for them…" muttered Mina.

"What do you mean them?" asked Zoro.

"Nina is still on the ship." Said Mina.

Zoro sweat dropped, "Damn…" he muttered.

"That and it's Kaya's ship… we have to go back." Said Usopp.

"Hey! I still see it!" yelled Luffy.

He pointed out into the distance and the ship was still there.

"Hey you two! You're boat is still here right?" asked Mina.

"Yeah." Said Yosaku.

"Okay… let's go follow them." Said Usopp.

"I'm sorry…" said Luffy, "But I have to stay and help defend the restaurant."

"That's what happens when you destroy a restaurant with an insane robot." Said Mina.

Luffy laughed… he couldn't help himself.

The others nodded and that' they noticed the cause of the destruction of the ship… a man in a single boat that looked like a coffin.

"Who's that?" asked Mina.

"You really don't have a good attention span…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Hey… you try living in my world with the internet and TV and have an intact attention span… seriously… it's impossible." Said Mina shaking her head.

Apparently the man was the cause of it was the World's Greatest Swordsman, Hawk Eye Mihawk… the man Zoro as searching for the entire time.

"So let me guess you're going to fight him, right?" asked Mina with a sweat drop.

"What do you think?" asked Zoro who went to watch what was going on from a different angle.

"Why do you all ways get into fights?" asked Yosaku with a sweat drop.

"I'll explain to you later… 'Kay…" said Mina.

"Your going to kill him if we loose the ship… aren't you?" asked Usopp.

"What do you think…" said Mina, "Unless of course he's gravely injured in this fight."

They watched Don Kreig shot at Mihawk… and how he deflected the bullets with his sword… after getting some attention, they notified Zoro and Zoro challenged Mihawk. Mihawk accepted and used a cross-shaped pocketknife… what surprised everyone was that Mihawk was actually winning with that small pocketknife.

"Man… I can't belie he's loosing against that." Said Mina, "This sucks! Zoro has a ton of skill! He's better than me when it comes to sword!"

"You know how to use a sword?" asked Usopp surprised.

"Yes… never bring it up again." Said Mina glaring at Usopp.

"Okay… okay…" said Usopp.

That's when Mina looked at Zoro, "You can do it…" she thought.

Mihawk began t realize that Zoro was more skilled than he thought and used his giant sword against Zoro... when he did he broke two of Zoro's swords.

"No way!" shouted Mina.

Mina watched as Zoro accepted his defeat… by allowing the final blow. Zoro fell into the ocean. Johnny and Yosaku jumped in after him.

"Get him in quickly!" yelled Mina.

Mina watched as Luffy went into attack Mihawk but missed.

"Don't worry I left him alive." Said Mihawk.

That's when Johnny and Yosaku got him to the boat, he was bleeding badly… and looked like he was going to die any second now…

"Luffy can you hear me?" he asked.

Luffy nodded…

"Listen Luffy! I swear to you! I will never lose ever again!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone became silent as Zoro began to cry while Mihawk gave Zoro words of improvement and hope that he would win in the future.

"Okay! We need to go right now! I can barely see the ship!" yelled Mina.

Usopp was holding Luffy hat (which fell off when he attack Mihawk) and tossed it to him.

"Okay we'll get Nami and Nina back! You'll get Mina's boyfriend to join then we'll head to the grand line!" called out Usopp.

"Right!" yelled Luffy.

Mina blinked then whined at Usopp, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Back on the Merry Go, Nami was sailing when she heard a door open… it was Nina with Rose over her shoulder.

"What the… what are you doing here?" asked Nami.

Nina stared at Nami, "I live here…" she said.

"No I meant… aren't you at the restaurant?" she asked.

"No… I was reading below deck the whole time! What's going on?" asked Nina.

Nami sighed, she couldn't just dump Nina in to the ocean, unlike the two bounty hunters she couldn't swim, and she couldn't fight Nina as she could just avoid all of the blows… Nami sighed and realized she do only one thing… tell Nina the truth.

"Okay… Nina… there's something I have to tell you and it's your choice on whatever you do." Said Nami.

Nina stood there blinking while thinking, "I should have just gone to the restaurant like the others."

Mini-Story: Special Preview

(The Going Merry is Sailing, The Straw Hats doing various thing the deck when they heard evil laughter. They looked up ti see a teen wearing all black with black hair and red eyes was smiling down on them. Nina gasps while Mina clenched her teeth.)

Teenager: Well Mina… it's been a long time.

Zoro: Who are you.

(Black screen with white caption)

Caption: A dark figure from the past

(Back to the scene)

Mina: What the hell do you think you're doing here!

Teenager: Oh come now my little flower, can't we be friends?

(Mina jump up to the crow's nest while taking out her ribbon… the teenager smile evilly)

Teenager: Power of Darkness! Darkness Beam!

(The teenager sent out a black Beam at Mina, sending her to the deck.)

Luffy: Why you!

Mina (Getting up while in pain): Don't… he's too… strong…

(Black screen again… once again a white caption)

Caption: A past that she wanted to forget returns

(Back the scene, the teenager jumped down…)

Teenager: Oh she' at it again... choosing to sacrifice something to protect the people she cares about… well I…

(That's when there was a strange explosion engulfed him… everyone looked to see 5 more teenagers in formation stationed at various parts of the ship, 3 girls and 2 boys, a girl with white hair, a girl with green hair wearing a Mr. Sparkle Shirt, a blonde girl, a red haired boy and a Latino boy with glasses)

Red haired boy: Hi! long time no see!

Latino Boy (crying): I'm so happy you're alive!

Blonde Girl: Had bail you too out of another one… didn't we?

White haired girl: I'm so glad we made it in time.

Green haired girl: OMG! You guys are now pirates! Has the Flying Spaghetti monster appeared to you yet?

(Once again black screen with caption)

Caption: But old friends who always be follow

(scene returns… it has become awkwardly silent as everyone realized what's going)

Usopp: Is she… Mina's crazy best friend that you always told us about.

Nina: Sadly yes… and I have the feeling that she's going to act as a bodyguard for a while.

(Once again a black screen with caption)

Caption: The Battle of Light and Darkness Arc… coming as soon as Child of Light and Child of Light: Guardians of Darkness is published.

(Back to the scene… where the green haired girl is bowing to the Straw Hats while the white hair girl is tending to Mina)

Green haired girl: All hail the mighty pirates! Chosen ones of the Flying Spaghetti Monster!

Nami: How do we get her to stop.

Nina: I don't know… this has never happened before…

End of preview

Next Time: Nami and Nina make a deal... that will more than likely break the two sisters apart. Meanwhile with the remains of the crew they're close to a certain part of the East Blue... one ruled by a Fishman... now they must make several decisions about what to do... what is it? Find out next time!


	19. Crucial Decisions

A/N: This arc contains some minor spoilers for my second Novel... nothing is ever said other than a "Something that we don't talk about"... There will be subtle hints as what it is... but other than that, it's just that.

Chapter 19: Crucial Decisions

Nami had just finished her story to Nina who was horrified. She could tell Nami had been though some very hard times… and now why she despised pirates.

"I understand why you left so abruptly…" said Nina.

"What are you going to do." Said Nami.

"I don't know… if I choose to take the ship back to Luffy, I'm going to have to promise not to get involved right and not tell them?" asked Nina.

Nami nodded…

Nina began to think about it…

"Need an apprentice?" asked Nina.

"What?" asked Nami.

"It's the perfect way to abandon my sister." Said Nina with a smirk, "I'm really pissed off with my sister right now! I'm really pissed of big time!"

"Really why?" asked Nami who then sweat dropped and she knew why… but now she knew a list was coming.

"Look… my sister kidnapped me! A week before she did we went on this nice trip to an amusement park… which my sister didn't want to reschedule for my best friend back home as it was her brother's intervention that weakened."

"What does he do?" asked Nami.

"It's his job… it's pretty shady… I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." Said Nina.

"I understand." Said Nami with a nod.

"But no… I just thought she was trying to be annoying… but no! It was all goodbye party for us because she kidnapping ,e to another world! Where I got powers which I can't control… maybe Mina could control them… in fact I know she'd be a natural… because of a certain incident I can't talk about… but no… I had to have them!" muttered Nina.

"Maybe you should calm down." Said Nami with a big sweat drop.

"Fine…" muttered Nina, "But still… I don't care if she had it with the Flower and the cops were after her… that doesn't give her an excuse to kidnap me and take me to another world… she could have easily quit… she did it before, granted she temporally became a villain… but still." Said Nina with a sigh.

"She became a villain?" asked Nami.

"That's the same certain incident I can't talk about that I mentioned earlier." Sighed Nina.

Nami sighed, she looked at Nina, sure she could easily die if she's not expected but on the other hand, unlike her, she didn't have lives on the line and if HE found out where she came from… well she did doubt that he has some sort of interdimensional gate way he could just enter though and if he did, Nina would was way more technology advanced so there's that.

"Okay you can be my aptn5rince." Said Nami.

"Thank you." Said Nina with a bow.

Meanwhile with the crew (minus Luffy who was still fighting that blow hard).

"Oh man." Said Yosaku, "I don't like that heading."

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"We're headed to the Saw Tooth Arlong's territory." Said Johnny.

"Dun dun dun!" sang Mina.

"You have no clue to who he is, do you?" asked Usopp.

"Do you?" asked Mina.

There was a silence… as neither knee who he was.

"So who is he?" asked Mina.

Johnny and Yosaku began to explain about Arlong and his power as well as his rise to power.

"So wait! You're saying he's some sort of half man half fish creature that's very powerful and also came here because a pirate crew broke involving another Fishmen who's one of the 7 government issued pirates?" asked Mina.

"That's right!" said Johnny.

"Oh man…" said Mina, "I have thaw song "Under the Sea" stuck in my head now."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Okay! Since Zozo's injured badly… that makes me in charge as the senor member." Said Mina.

"I'm not that injured badly." Said Zoro.

Mina looked at Zoro and light poked him in the wound… and it was very lightly which everyone can tell… This tiny little light poke made Zoro scream in pain.

"See! You are injured badly!" said Mina.

"I'm not that injured." Said Zoro still not giving up.

"Don't get into a poke war you can't win." Said Mina while holding up her finger.

"Let's see you try!" said Zoro.

Mina began to poke him slightly which of course made him flinch in pain… it wasn't until he finally yelled out, "Fine, fine… I'll give, I'll give!" yelled Zoro.

"Thanks , Zozo!" said Mina.

"Was it the annoyance factor?" asked Johnny.

"What do you think?" asked Zoro.

"Okay! First off! We need to a way for Luffy find out about what's going on!" said Mina.

"I think I can swim there." Said Yosaku.

"You sure…" said Mina, "I mean, are you sure you can after you bout wit scurvy?"

"Don't worry! I'm fine now!" said Yosaku.

He jumped in and that's when the Panda Shark came.

"Oh that's that not good…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry, Panda Sharks don't have sharp teeth." Said Yosaku.

"If you say so." Said Mina with her sweat drop.

She then turned to the others, "Okay! Go to where we need to go!" yelled Mina.

"Um… okay…" said Usopp.

Meanwhile with at the Going Merry, they had just docked at the island.

"So this is your home island." Said Nina.

"Yeah." Said Nami.

"It looks so peaceful now…" said Nina, "But even I can tell this is a false peace."

Nami nodded.

"So which way, teacher?" asked Nina.

"Please don't call me that, at least not until we're in front of Arlong." Said Nami.

Nami sighed and turned back to Nina.

"I'm giving you one more chance to back out." Said Nami.

"I don't care… my sister made me loose everything… my friends, most of my family, I never even got to tell the guy I like my feelings for him, the only thing I can loose is my sister and I know for a fact next time we meet we will more than likely hate each other's guts." Said Nina.

Nami looked at Nina and nodded.

"What about Rose?" asked Nami.

"Rose do you think you can Arlong's side?" asked Nina.

Rose nodded…

"Okay we're ready." Said Nina.

Nami sighed, the only thing that comforted her was that she at least for once in a very long time, was that she had a friend that would stand by her and share her pain.

Meanwhile with the rest of the Straw Hats Mina just got a weird chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know." Said Mina, "But it felt like I was betrayed somehow."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged… that's when Mina yelled out "Oh no!"

"What's wrong now?" asked Zoro.

"I have the Homer Simpson version of Under the Sea stuck in my head now!" whined Mina.

This made everyone sweat drop, even though they didn't know what Under the Sea was or this Homer Simpsons person is.

Next Time: Nami takes Nina to meet Arlong... will he except Nina as Nami's new apprentice. Meanwhile the remaining crew members find the Going Merry... but there's Fishmen near it... Not only that but because of Zoro's injuries they tie him did they know that would be a problem.


	20. Beginning to Break

A/N: It's been a while I worked on this... well interesting news since last time. I've worked on the 2nd Novel a lot and I'm more than two thirds done. Soon I'll be done... hopefully... I really hope my novels get published... Once again small hints about the events of the 2nd Novel in this arc... though this chapter doesn't have any hints ironically...

Chapter 20: Beginning to Break

The crew minus Luffy (whom was now the way thanks to Yosaku actually getting there), were approaching the island.

"We're near Cocoyashi Village." Said Johnny, "It's near Arlong's Fortress."

"So, is everyone ready?" asked Mina.

"I am." Said Zoro preparing his lone sword.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

And so they tired him up for him own safety.

"Okay Zozo… the thing is because you're injured." Said Mina.

"I'm in charge!" yelled Usopp.

"No I should be, I was one of the first ones to join." Said Mina jabbing her thumb at her self.

"Well Luffy let me in charge, after all I'm a man and I'm stronger." Said Usopp.

"Is that so?" asked Mina with a smirk.

That's when Mina forced the poor guy down to the ground with his hand behind his back.

"Your lucky I'm not a BART Cop." Said Mina holding him down.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"Earth humor Usopp… the area where I lived." Said Mina who then shuddered, "Yeah it was too soon."

"Okay, okay… you can lead us!" cried Usopp.

Mina let him up and he got up.

"Mina you scare me." Sighed Usopp.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to be a damsel in distress! I'm an ass kicker! That's who I am, that who I'll be." Said Mina with a smirk.

"That's a such cool saying… where did you get that from." Said Usopp.

"Um… I got it from a song… a friend of mine from back home named Rachel has a band and has been writing songs about her friends since he first song about her friends was such a hit. My song's pretty catchy but nothing can beat "Reputation Love Triangle"." Explained Mina, which made everyone sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Usopp.

They slowly approached the island where they saw the Going Merry.

"There's the ship!" said Usopp who seemed to be on the verge of crying.

They got to the dock where it was docked only to find three Fishmen standing there.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea." Muttered Mina.

"Sugar honey ice tea?" asked Usopp who then took the first letter of the words, "Oh… yeah…"

They began to steer away.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Zoro.

"Right now it's best to wait and see what happens… we have to plan this out." Said Mina becoming serious, "After all my sister's life might be on the line.

That's when they notice the Fishmen coming towards them.

"Oh shit." Said Mina dropping the reverse acronym, "We have to get Zoro united!" yelled Mina.

Unfortunately against her wishes she was dragged along with Usopp and Johnny off board.

"Oh Zoro! Thank you for sacrifice, I'm going to tell Luffy that you died honorably." Cried Usopp.

"Oh Brother Zoro… I'm so sorry out reunion as cut short like this!" cried Johnny.

"You're both cowards and idiots…" muttered Mina staring at them.

And so they swam to the nearest town…

Meanwhile with Nami, Nina and Rose… the there approached the gates… Nina decided to adopt the nice quiet girl who will do what she's told role (as Nami was playing a heartless bitch to them). That's when they saw a boy there looking like he was trying to kill Arlong.

"What are you doing?" asked Nami.

"I'm going to avenge my father!" yelled the boy.

Nami took out her staff and knocked him out, and tossed a wad of cash. Nina watched them and when Nami was done she followed Nami into the fortress. Nina had to hide her fear at the Fishmen… they were so creepy looking.

"I'm home." Said Nami.

"So Nami, how was the trip?" asked a purple fish man sitting on some sort of thrown, Nina quickly realized that it was Arlong.

"It was great, I found this idiot pirate crew that loaded." Said Nami with a smirk, "Well of them wasn't idiots."

Nina give a polite bow, "My name is Mathews Nina… I am Nami's new apprentice… It's a pleasure to meet you."

Arlong looked at the girl, "Really you know about making maps."

"No… I'm a quick leaner however and I'm a genius." Said Nina.

"What a cutie." Said teased a fish man patting her cheek was shocked when it dissolved in flower petals.

"So a Devil Fruit eater as well… Interesting." Said Arlong, "I think she'll make a good apprentice."

"Thank you." Said Nina with a bow.

"Let us celebrate the return of Nami. And her new apprentice!" yelled Arlong.

The other cheered, Nami looked at Nina who shrugged… that went way to easy.

Back with the ones that abandoned Zoro, they arrived at land at a city.

"So this place is called Goza?" asked Usopp.

"Yes." Said Johnny.

They got to shore and saw that Goza was destroyed… large grooves covered the town's streets and the buildings were tossed upside down.

"What did this?" asked Mina.

"I heard about this… rumors that Arlong sent a monster to attack it." Explained Johnny.

"A monster?" asked Usopp.

"A monster… I hope it wasn't the Cloverfield monster… those it would have kind of funny if was the original Godzilla, though a giant mole would have been even more funny!" Said Mina.

Both of them stared at Mina, "Just never mind…"

"Also Fishmen have strength 10 times a normal human does." Explained Johnny.

"Damn that sucks… might make an interesting opponent though." Said Mina thinking about.

"So what's the plan?" asked Usopp trying not to argue that Mina's in charge.

"Well I think we should look for them, after all it would be easy to look for Nina." Said Mina.

That's when they noticed Johnny was gone and there was a Fishmen looming over them.

"Run!" yelled Usopp.

"Okay…" said Mina.

The tow of them ran as fast as they could, the fish man was eventually put of sight, when the boy that Nami knocked out stood in their way and tackled Usopp.

"Take that you stupid fishman!" yelled the boy.

"Wait! He's not a fishman!" said Mina, "He's just some guy who looks like Pinocchio."

"She's right." Said a woman with light purple hair hitting the boy to make him stop.

Usopp got up and took out his slingshot… and as about to shoot it at the fishman… but the woman knocked him out with a hammer.

"He's your friend, right?" asked the woman.

"That's okay… he was going to something stupid…" said Mina.

"Good…." Said the woman.

The woman ran off and distracted the fishman, then she took the tow and the boy to her house… with Usopp still unconscious. It as a small house at a tangerine grove. Usopp woke up to find Mina, the woman and the boy sitting at the table.

"So if he claims to be captain of a pirate ship… don't believe, we agreed that while captain isn't around, I'm in charge." Explained Mina.

"I see" said the woman with a sweat drop.

"Hey you knocked me out!" yelled Usopp.

"Of course she did… you were going to do something stupid." Said Mina with a shrug.

"Don't you do stupid things all the time?" asked Usopp getting up to sit across from her.

That's when Mina kicked him in the shin, "I do crazy things… not stupid things… there's a difference." Said Mina.

"So what were you doing kid?" asked the woman.

"I was trying to kill Arlong!" said the kid, "He killed my dad! And I want revenge! I was there too, but some witch stopped me! I hate them all! All the Fishmen! Even that witch!"

The boy began to cry…

"Fine then go ahead." Said the woman.

"What!" yelled Usopp.

Mina looked up at the ceiling trying to ignore everything… she didn't know why, but she began to think about something doesn't like to think about, "Why am I suddenly thinking about him." She thought.

Mina noticed the boy was leaving knowing that the woman convinced him not to revenge.

"You know you're pretty nice for someone with tattoos." Said Usopp.

Mina looked back at the table, "I'm Mina and that's Usopp." Said Mina.

"I could do my own introduction…" muttered Usopp.

Mina stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm Nojiko, I grow tangerines." Said the woman named Nojiko.

"I can see that." Said Mina.

"We're looking for two girls." Said Usopp.

"One of them is my identical twin sister her name is Nina… Except her hair is short and she wears glasses. She should have this pink animal in her company." Said Mina.

"No, I haven't seen her." said Nojiko.

"We're also looking for a woman named Nami." Said Usopp.

Nojiko seemed to smirk, "You're looking for Nami?" she asked, "I have some news for you."

And so she delivered her shocking news…

"She's a member of Arlong's crew!" yelled both Usopp and Mina.

"That's right… that's the witch the little boy was talking about." Said Nojiko.

"So was she always trying to trick us?" asked Mina.

"She was just after my treasure, even after she rescued my home town…" muttered Usopp.

"Then you think she took Nina hostage because she was hiding from the fight in the restaurant!" said Mina.

"It's possible!" said Usopp.

"And Nami seemed like such a nice person too… I m near she laughed with us!" said Mina.

"The witch, laughing? That's impossible." Said Nojiko with a smirk.

"How do you know Nami so well anyways." Said Mina.

"I'm her sister…" said Nojiko.

"Well step sister… but we grew up in this very house." Explained Nojiko.

"Okay… I need to come up with a plan to rescue my sister." Said Mina.

"You're insane that will never work!" said Nojiko.

"Hey where I come from! My name is synonymous is insanity!" said Mina with a big smile, "First thing first, Have you seen a ship with a sheep's head as the bow?"

"You mean the one over there." Said Nojiko pointing to the window.

"I think I'm starting to get the layout of this island." Said Usopp working out an imagery map in his head.

"Okay! We'll come up with a plan to rescue my sister… I guess I have to don the mask again." Said Mina.

"Don the mask?" thought the other two.

That's when Usopp remembered something.

"Oh man!" yelled Usopp, "We have to rescue Zoro too!"

"That's your fault… not mine." Said Mina with a big sweat drop.

Back at Arlong's Base, apparently called Arlong Park.

"So… what I going to do as your apprentice?" asked Nina.

"Well I'm going to have to teach you at some points, but I think most of the time you're going to have to act as my assistant." Explained Nami.

"Fine with me." Said Nina with a shrug.

That's when both of them heard Arlong talking about Fishmen being the master race.

"Oh great… I joined a Nazi." Muttered Nina.

"Come on" said Nami, "I have a feeling who it is… You might have to tell the truth about why you're here though."

"Hey, Mina needs to get the message." Said Nina with a shrug.

"Meow?" asked Rose.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Assured Nina.

The three of them left, and went out side to the courtyard to see that Zoro was heavily bandaged.

"Stop saying that Arlong, you know I hate it." Said Nami.

"Your different Nami, your one of the few humans that I trust and I hope to see the same of that new appetence of yours."

"Nami… you a member of their crew?" muttered Zoro.

"That's right, I was just fooling you and took your treasure. The only one of you idiots I liked was Nina and as you can see she joined me." Said Nami walking over to him and catching down to his eye level.

"So you joined him as well?" asked Zoro.

"It was the only good to spite Mina." Said Nina quietly.

Zoro decided not to press further, he already knew the sisters relation was very complicated

"So you are a cold hearted witch…" said Zoro glaring at Nami, "I would be surprised if she killed someone."

That one sentence made Arlong laugh, "That's right, she's a cold hearted witch, someone who forgive her mother's death for money." Laughed Arlong.

Nami seemed to freeze up when she heard this… Nina noticed this and gritted her teeth, she knew that was an extremely delicate subject.

"Is that so?" asked Zoro who fell back wards, note: behind him was nothing buy water and he was tied up not mention those injuries.

"Why did he do that?" thought Nina going pale.

Nami muttered something under her breath, took off her shoes and dove into the water and rescued him.

"So you really aren't such a cold hearted witch." Said Zoro with a smirk.

"What's with those bandages?" asked Nami staring at the bandages.

"Mina stole my shirts for some reason and suggested I use bandages." Said Zoro with a smirk.

Nami's eye twitched, she was going to strike one of the injuries… But Nina stopped her.

"Stop it… Just let him be… I don't think you need to hit him any more, I have a feeling that those injuries are bad enough." Said Nina.

"Whatever." Muttered Nami, "Take him to the dungeon, I'll deal with him some more later."

Nami and Nina with Rose were about to leave when a Fishman that was one chasing Usopp and Mina showed up.

"We have some intruders! They're believed to be in Cocoyashi village!" yelled the Fishman, "One of them a guy with a long nose and the other is a girl."

"Usopp… Mina…" thought Zoro.

"Great… their here." Thought Nina with a sigh.

Arlong laughed, "What a coincidence I was just heading there myself." Said Arlong.

Nina sighed, she would bet Money that Mina do something insane while she's there… strike that… her alter ego would do something insane while he's there… She just hopped that her sister would be okay enough, she maybe royally pissed wit her sister, but she still cared about her… Well just enough to hope she didn't' get killed…

Next Time: Arlong shows up in Cocoyashi... which prompts Usopp to save him... Bad move, now it up to Mina to save him... in flamboyant impractical fashion! When the Flower blooms once again, will she be able to save Usopp from certain doom? Find out next time!


	21. The Flower Blooms Once Again

A/N: Well it's been a while, oh yes interesting news on my novel, finished Novel 2, finished the final draft of Novel 1 and is currently making Novel 2 longer due the fact both of them aren't long enough for most publishers. Oh yes... this still has hints about the Novel and I will say, don't ask about the Teddy Bear... seriously, it's part of my novel...

Also this one introduces an OC for the arc that will act as Mina's enemy. I won't go into detail... but let's just say that it references a certain movie about fish.

Chapter 21: The Flower Blooms Once Again

At Arlong Park, Nami, Nina and Rose headed for the dungeon.

"You sure this is going to be a good idea letting him out?" asked Nina.

"Why… what could happen?" asked Nami.

"Well he couldn't slaughter any fishmen here." Said Nina.

"He's not that dumb." Said Nami, "You keep watch and make sure that none comes in."

"Okay." Said Nina with a nod.

Nami went into the room where Zoro was being held and freed him.

"This better not come back and bite us in the butt." Mumbled Nina.

Rose nodded in agreement.

Nojiko, Usopp and Mina had heard some noise from town so they went to check it out, they saw that Arlong was harassing some guy wearing a pinwheel on his hat.

"So those are fishman I was expecting something different." Said Mina.

"What were you expecting?" asked Usopp staring at her.

"Something like the generic fish from Spongebob." Said Mina.

"Spongebob?" asked Usopp.

"Earth thing!" said Mina.

"Earth thing?" asked Nojiko.

"Ask your sister." Said Mina with a laugh.

Nojiko blinked… as they watched… they watched as they heard the town's people heard something about tribute…which was "protection money".

"Okay I get it… they're like the mob where come from." Said Mina becoming serious

Nojiko began to explain about Arlong…. About how he thought that fishman were the master race and that his pirate crew was planning to take over the east blue as part of a grand fishman empire.

"So wait… he's a pirate that forces a town to pay him tribute money, is so racist he could be called a Nazi and he's trying to take over the entire east blue to form hi own empire…" said Mina taking it in, "So basically he's a living evil trifurcate… wow… he's the second most evil man I've ever seen."

"2nd… who would be the first." Said Usopp.

"Never ask." Muttered Mina glaring at him.

That's when something happened that made Nojiko confront the fish… not so much confront but more like talk them out of killing the man. The two of them watched.

"I'm going to help them!" said Usopp.

"Wait! You have to think of a plan!" said Mina.

"There's no time!" yelled Usopp climbing to a nearby roof.

"I bet I'm going to have to bail him out…" muttered Mina.

Mina watched at Usopp shot Arlong with his slingshot… and that's when all hell broke loose with Arlong picking up the building that Usopp was on.

Mina shook her head at Usopp's antics…

"Seriously…" muttered Mina, "Better go help him…"

mina knew it was a good idea to not be seen as herself…. Fortunately the backpack she happened to have had a certain costume. The purple and pink outfit she put on along with the mask she once again became The Flower, the hero of Cherryton, California. She managed to climb to a nearby building, she took out her ribbon and caught Usopp who was flung a long way.

Usopp found himself in the arms of a teenaged girl who with long light brown hair and green eyes and wore a mask.

"Who are you?" asked Usopp.

"You don't need to know my name now." Said the girl in a very serious tone, "But I'm here to help you."

The girl who was course The Flower sighed in relief, Usopp didn't recognize, "I guess you have to be my very best friend, a comic book nerd or a very close friend to someone who figured out my identity to know who I am." She thought.

"Get both of them!" yelled the fishmen.

The Flower once again picked up Usopp and the two of them ran and out of the small town.

"I don't know who you are but let's slip up." Said Usopp.

"Wait!" yelled the Flower.

But it was too late he was already gone.

"That idiot…" she muttered.

She just ran to a place to regroup… That's when she was face to face with a regal tang fishman… (if don't know what that is… don't worry).

Back in Cocoyashi, the Doctor of the village was treating the man named Genzo when Nami arrived with Nina and Rose. Nami held a bouquet of flowers. The town's people glared at Nami then went into their houses.

"Gee… I can see your popular." Said Nina extremely sarcastically.

Nami nodded.

"What are you doing here in broad day light?" asked Nojiko.

"I heard a ruckus." Said Nami.

The man named Genzo saw the bouquet of Flowers, but said nothing.

Not too long later Nami was sitting at a small simple grave. Nojiko and Nina sat a small distance away from her.

"Just 7 Million left." Said Nami happily, "Then I can buy this town."

"Everyone hates you know." Said Nojiko.

"I know… but still… I'm almost finished." said Nami happily.

"So who's your friend?" asked Nojiko looking at Nina who found a piece of grass and played with Rose using it.

"I'm her new apprentice." said Nina with a shrug.

"Wow I never thought I'd ever think you would get an apprentice." Said Nojiko jokingly.

"I have severe family issues…" said Nina.

"What kind of family issues?" asked Nojiko.

"Well my dad's dead. I have no idea where my mom is and my sister… well she's nuts." Said Nina, "She caused me way too much mental trauma."

"How so?" asked Nojiko.

Nina began to think which one would be the best to mention… then she remembered a certain incident…

"Because of her I cringe when ever I see teddy bears." Answered Nina.

Nami slowly turned around… and both Nami and Nojiko stared at her.

"What did she do involving a teddy bear?" asked Nami.

Nina became visibly pale, "I'd rather not say."

"The teddy bear incident wouldn't happen to be a robot would it?" asked Nami.

"Okay! We need to make an agreement about the robots!" yelled Nina.

Back in the forest with The Flower and the Fishman.

"So your one of the humans that shot Arlong?" asked the fishman.

"I just help the guy escape." Said The Flower, "What do you have short term memory lost or something."

"Still you are an enemy to Arlong's and we must fight." Said the fishman.

"Fine… you're on Dory." Said The Flower with a smirk.

"Dory's not my name!" yelled the Fishman.

"Well there's a famous fish that of your variety named Dory where I come from." Explained The Flower.

"Oh… I see." Said the fishman, "But call me by my real name Nemo."

The Flower stared at the Fishman…

"OMG! You're a walking Finding Nemo reference!" yelled the Flower pointing at the Fishman named Nemo.

"What?" asked the Fishman apparently named Nemo.

"Just never mind." Said The Flower.

"Let's fight." Said Nemo.

"Let's do this!" said the flower.

The two ran towards each other, Nemo aimed a punch at The Flower she dodged with a flip, she managed to punch him in the face back… but it barely did anything.

"Worthless human… you think that punch could hurt me?" he asked.

"Well I can always try to do something else." Said The Flower with a smirk.

Nemo smirked and stood still as The Flower began to punch and kick him a lot.

"I just hope she hits that spot." He thought.

That's when the Flower kicked him in his side… she scared in pain as she removed her leg. It was bleeding badly, very badly.

"What rotten luck." Said Nemo with a laugh in reality waiting for her to hit that spot, "You hit my caudal spine… poor human."

"Damn it…" mutter The Flower.

"Poor human you may have your tricks but you can never win against me." Laughed Nemo.

"Bastard…" muttered the Flower.

The Flower gritted her teeth in pain, the shouted "What's that over there!"

Nemo looked and saw nothing, he turned around and saw the Flower wasn't there… and didn't even leave a blood trail.

"She's good…" he muttered.

In a nearby tree The Flower tied her wound with one of her spare ribbons.

"That should hold the bleeding for now." She muttered.

The Flower removed her mask and sighed, "Well I better go find Usopp."

And so the crew's adventures in Arlong park continued… and then seemed like they were only just begging.

Next Time: Mina manages to find that Zoro is safe... but both are worried about Usopp's safety. Not only that but Usopp has been captures and Nami must do a dirty deed... will she do it? Or will something else happen? Find out next time!


	22. What the Frick is Going On

A/N: Oh, it's been a while... Anyways, I have some interesting news. I finished the manuscript of my novel... as in printing it. The reason I'm mentioning this is that I may have to take down this story eventually if my novel is picked up... I would eventually put it back up (more than likely after my second Novel is published) due to the fact that this story involves characters from my novel. Anyways enjoy the Story... Thanks!

Chapter 22: What the Frick is Going On

Mina back in her normal clothes limped back to Cocoyashi. In order to ignore the pain she sung songs to get her mind off it, right now she was signing "Charlene (I'm Right Behind you)". Well more like humming (if she was singing I'd be tempted at putting the song lyrics… trust me it's a funny song)

She looked around for any clue that's when she saw at a dock a strange octopus man. Pulling a pot with Zoro in it. They docked and after an exchange that gave Mina a really weird vibe. He left.

"That Octopus guy gave me a really weird Patrick Star vibe." Said Mina.

"Okay." Said Zoro with a sweat drop, "Where's Usopp and Johnny?"

"Johnny ran off when he saw a Fishman." Sighed Mina.

"That sounds like him." Said Zoro with a big sweat drop.

"Usopp… I don't know… it's a long story." Said Mina.

"Maybe we should check where he is." Said Zoro.

They decided to look around and see if he escaped from the Fishmen… however…

"What do you mean he was captured?" asked Zoro and Mina at the same time.

A guy who witnessed Usopp getting captured nodded.

"That's right." Said the man.

"Come one we have to go." Said Mina running… she stopped and gritted her teeth.

Zoro noticed her leg… he was wondering why she had a ribbon tied around it, that's when he noticed the blood that was staining the ribbon.

"What happened to you?" asked Zoro.

"Let's leave town before I tell you." Said Mina.

Zoro knew what it meant right away… she fought a Fishman.

Meanwhile at Arlong Park, Nami, Nina and Rose arrived… that's when she heard Kuroobi mention about betrayal.

"What!" yelled Nami, "I took this mark 8 years ago, why would I betray you!"

Both of them saw that Usopp was being held captive by the fish men.

"Nami you work this out… I'm going back to the room." Sighed Nina knowing that it was best she should stay out of it.

"Nina! Wait!" shouted Usopp.

Nina sighed "I'd rather not explain it… but if you live though this tell my sister I'm angry with her."

She went into the building and climbed up the top floor, she decided to watch from the window. She watched as a the strange octopus guy that her sister saw arrived and say something (she couldn't hear) made the other Fishmen yell out.

"I don't know why… but that Octopus man is giving a Patrick Star vibe." Said Nina with a sweat drop.

She watched as a chain of events happened that ended with Nami seemingly stabbing Usopp in the gut. Nina knew that there should have been some blood in the water… yet there wasn't any at all. After a while Nami came in.

"So… how did you do it?" asked Nina.

"So you know I didn't do it?" asked Nami.

Nina nodded, "The trail of blood helped." Said Nina, "Or lack there of."

Nami smiled… Nina looked at Nami's hand and nodded. She knew she had to bandage it.

With Zoro and Mina, the two of them ran towards Arlong park. That's when both of them heard some sort of rumbling.

"What was that?" asked Zoro.

That's when the rumbling got louder, they saw a boat came though the trees.

"Zoro!" yelled Luffy in the boat.

"Mina!" yelled Sanji happily.

Mina got out of the way while the boat hit Zoro.

"Maybe I should have pulled him out of way…" thought Mina with a sweat drop.

Mina limped toward where the boat crashed.

"You guys okay?" asked Mina.

"Oh Mina!" said Sanji going into a love mode, "Are you okay after what happened?"

"I wasn't in or hit by the boat." Said Mina with a sweat drop.

"Hey where's Usopp and Johnny?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know where Johnny is, but if I ever see him again I'm going to punch him in the face then kick him in the nads." Said Mina.

"Okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Oh man Usopp!" muttered Zoro coming back to his senses.

"Zozo's right! We have to hurry!" said Mina.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"If we don't' hurry Usopp will." Said Zoro.

"Usopp's dead." Said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Johnny.

"Usopp is…" said Johnny, that's when Mina suddenly punched him in the face and kicked him… well you know…

"Wow… you weren't kidding…" said Yosaku with a big sweat drop.

"What did he do exactly?" asked Luffy.

"He ran away after a fishman showed up, oh… and he and Usopp bailed on Zozo dragging me away when Fishmen showed up." Said Mina.

After a few minutes he recovered… mostly.

"So what happened exactly?" asked Luffy, "What did you see?"

"Nami…. Nami killed Usopp." Said Johnny.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

Luffy got very, very angry.

"There is no way that Nami would ever do that to Usopp!" yelled Luffy, "She's a precious friend and crew member!"

"What about Nina?" asked Mina.

Zoro sighed… This gained Mina's attention of course.

"You know something… don't you?" asked Mina.

"Look if I told you would probably hit because you would think I'm lying." Said Zoro.

"Try me." Said Mina.

"When I was captured, Nina told me she joined Arlong to spite you." Said Zoro.

That's when Mina hit him in the head.

"I don't believe you." Said Mina.

"See I told you…" muttered Zoro.

"Nina would never do something that stupid." Said Mina, "Not after… I… I just don't believe she would join someone that evil!"

"What makes you so sure?" asked Zoro.

"Because I know Zozo… she would know that would have been stupid idea…" said Mina, "After all joining someone evil… just causes pain… pain for everyone."

"You sound like you know." Said Zoro.

"I don't know anything about it! I've just seen people go though it! Okay!" shouted Mina.

"There is no way!" shouted Luffy who was still shouting at Johnny, "There is no way! Nami would kill him! She's out crew mate!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Nami and Nina who was holding rose. Everything suddenly became quiet.

Next Time: Mina and Nina confront each other... What happens may forever tear apart the two sisters. What is it with the scar on Mina's palm? And what does it have to with what happened in the past? Find out next time!


	23. Scars of Love

A/N: It's been a while since I updated... not much to say what's going on with the novel... just a little stuck on the current draft. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 23: Scars of Love

It became deathly silent. The two twins stared at each other. Nami on the other hand glared at Luffy.

"Nami… what do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"How could you!" shouted Mina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Nina.

"You should know what I mean." Said Mina, tears weld up in her eyes.

Luffy blinked, "I think you two should talk about this." He said knowing that whatever was going on between Nina and Mina was beyond what was going on with Nami.

"I don't…" said Nina being completely serious.

"How can… how can you join someone evil?" asked Mina.

Nina stared at Mina in complete silence.

"How could you join someone who's clearly evil…" said Mina, "That only causes pain…"

Mina began to shake.

"Do you want to follow that path!" yelled Mina, "Do you want to betray everyone and everything you cared about for something petty..."

Mina began to give off a hollow laugh, "Your reason is petty… you just want to get back at me for dragging you here, so you want to cut off all ties and wants to abandon me and you don't care how you do it."

Tears began to stream Mina's cheek she held up her left palm, "You see this scar! This is the real reason why I left!"

Nina's eyes winded. She didn't even consider that's why Mina left.

"I couldn't face everyone… not after… I… I…" whispered Mina, "They forgave me… but I couldn't… I couldn't…"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize…" said Nina.

Mina looked at her twin sister, glaring harshly at her, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled out.

Nina stood trembling, tears weld up in her eyes.

"That way to harsh." Said Luffy.

Mina turned to Luffy, tears were in her eyes, "Luffy… I have my reasons… just please don't ask."

Nina ran away, followed by Rose. Nami glared at Luffy, "I'm not a member of this crew... understand."

She followed Nina without saying anything more.

Mina took a breath and sat under a tree.

"Please don't talk to me for a while." She said.

They all looked at Mina unsure what to say.

Not too long later… Nina was crying outside Nojiko's house. Rose tried cheering her up but nothing seemed to work.

Inside, Nami was telling Nojiko about her relationship with the crew, knowing it was probably best to leave Nina alone.

"I see…" said Nojiko.

Nami was looking down.

"I have some errands I have to run." Said Nojiko, "I'll be back later."

Nojiko left. And Nami looked down. Nina came in, she had stopped crying.

"You okay?" asked Nami.

"I'm so stupid…" she mumbled while taking a seat, "That thought never even crossed my mind…"

"What was she talking about?" asked Nami.

'You have to promise not to anyone this… at all." Said Nina, "I don't want her to hate me anymore…"

Nina began to tell Nami the story… the story of the meaning of the scar.

Back with the other members of the crew.

"What do you mean you still want them back?" asked Zoro.

"Nami and Nina are still important members of the crew." Said Luffy.

"Looks at Mina, I hate to say this… but she's clearly having a crisis." Said Zoro.

Mina was just looking at her palm, almost in a trace.

Luffy fell backwards, "I'm going to sleep." He said.

Zoro stared at him.

"I think we should leave." Said Johnny.

"Yeah, whatever you're going to do. Count us out." Said Yosaku.

"Whatever." Said Zoro.

The two left…

"So…" said Sanji, "Do you really think Nami killed Usopp."

"Wouldn't put it past her." Said Zoro.

"What did you say?" asked Sanji.

The argument between the two got to the extent they were about to exchange blows, but something got in the way…

Or rather someone… Usopp…

Usopp was lying on the ground twitching…

Back at the Tangerine Farm, Nina finished her story.

Nami was just in shock… while she would question if Mina had told it, Nina was relatively sane.

"I'm a horrible person." Whispered Nina, "I joined you to spite my sister… but… when Mina did that… it was to protect me and mom…"

Nina just started breaking down.

"But…" said Nami.

"Stop…" said Nina, "You have good reasons… unlike me… I just wanted to get away from my sister. You are noble Nami…"

Back with the crew, Luffy had woken up from his nap and saw that Usopp was seriously.

"Usopp? Who did this you?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry… we did that to him." Said Sanji.

"Hey!" came Nojiko's voice.

All but Mina looked up.

Nojiko saw that Mina was still just staring at her hand.

"She's in shock too." Sighed Nojiko.

She turned her attention to the crew.

"Please leave the island and never return." Said Nojiko.

"What? Why?" asked Luffy, "And who are you?"

"That's Nami's sister." Said Usopp.

"Really?" asked Sanji going all lovey dovey.

"That's cool." Said Luffy.

"Because the one thing Nami doesn't need is friends." Said Nojiko, "I'll tell you the story… just promise you'll leave."

"No interested." Said Luffy leaving, "I'm going on a walk."

Nojiko stared at him.

"Don't worry about him." Said Zoro, "But I'll listen to your story."

That was when Zoro fell asleep.

"Don't mind him but I'll listen." Said Usopp.

"Me too." Said Sanji.

"I'll listen too." Said Mina.

"Wow... you seem to be out of your trance." Said Usopp.

"I'm still undergoing BSOD… but that doesn't mean I won't listen." Said Mina.

"BSOD?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"It means Blue Screen of Death." Said Mina.

Usopp could only nod figure out it was something from Mina's world.

"Anyways…" said Nojiko.

Nojiko told the story about how she and Nami were raised by a woman named Belle Mere. Then one day Arlong's crew showed up and took over the island. They demanded the money, and Belle Mere could only for herself or her adoptive daughters. In the end she chose her own life rather than abandoning her children. Because of that Nami made a deal with Arlong to buy back the island if she worked for him.

"So… I guess she's just helping Nami…" whispered Mina, "But that still doesn't mean she didn't spite me…"

Nojiko sweat dropped at that.

"You know you're sister is really torn up about what she did." She said.

"So she knows she's in the wrong…" said Mina, "I'm feeling a little better."

"What?" asked Nojiko.

"There's a reason why Nina did it to spite Mina…" said Usopp.

"It's because she's crazy." Said Usopp.

"Uh-huh…" said Nojiko.

"By the way we're not leaving." Said Mina, "After all you saw how Luffy was acting. We won't leave unless he gives the okay."

Nojiko sweat dropped.

"Don't try to argue." Said Usopp.

"Fine… but remember how strong Arlong is." Said Nojiko leaving.

Back at the Tangerine farm, several marines showed up… they had business there… business involving Nami. And money, esspeiclly the money.

Little did they know is that these marines would change the history of the island forever.

Next Time: The Marines Raid the tangerine orchard looking for Nami's stash. Why are they doing it? Has Arlong double-crossed her? Find out next time!


End file.
